


Разбитые зеркала

by Profundum_AB



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Canon, Detectives, Friendship, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundum_AB/pseuds/Profundum_AB
Summary: Рин, с детства выросший в объятиях синего пламени, не мог представить свою жизнь за пределами Геенны. Не мог представить ровно до того момента, как узнал про существование в Ассии своего брата, не получившего ни капли силы отца. И тогда Рину стало интересно, каково это — жить в Ассии?Возможно, их встреча была предрешена.





	1. Осколок 1

Сияла полная луна на тёмном небе, усыпанном мириадами звёзд. В воздухе стояла вязкая тишина, прерываемая редким клёкотом пролетающих мимо птиц. Деревья возвышались искривлённой оградой, не пропуская случайного путника.

Высокий мужчина в белоснежном цилиндре раздражённо сломал очередную ветку, преграждающую ему путь. У Мефисто совершенно не было времени, а переместиться он не мог — не знал точного места.

Сильный порыв ветра заставил мужчину прищуриться, чертыхнуться и протереть глаза, в надежде унять раздражение от попавших в них обрезков сухих листьев.

На деревьях почти не осталось листвы. Они стояли голые, без какой-либо зелени и даже снега, но держались вместе, тесно переплетаясь корнями. Сухие корни же забавно скрипели под ногами вместе с высокими сугробами, покрытыми ледяной коркой.

Мефисто упрямо посмотрел вперёд, и его упорство вознаградилось. Впереди, не скрытая очередной живой оградой, возвышалась высокая пещера, обросшая мхом и какими-то растениями, еле прикрытыми снегом.

Мужчина широко усмехнулся и поправил свой цилиндр, направляясь внутрь.

Он пришёл как раз вовремя.

Внутри рассыпалось множество цветов глубокого синего цвета. Среди них, на мягких одеялах, лежала бледная женщина с волнистыми волосами и ясными голубыми глазами. На руках она держала двух младенцев, а вокруг одного из них горел ореол из синего пламени. Пламя не причиняло ребёнку никакого вреда, и женщина грустно улыбалась, глядя на это. Его брат же тихо спал рядом, совершенно обычный и ничем не примечательный.

— Ты в порядке, Юри?

Она устало посмотрела на давнего знакомого и мягко улыбнулась.

— Конечно.

Но на самом деле её тело не выдерживало. Женщине осталось прожить совсем немного, и Юри уже давно смирилась со своей судьбой.

И Мефисто прекрасно знал об этом, поэтому и пришёл, знал он и о том, что женщина была беременна, и даже — от кого.

Перед ним, на руках человеческой матери, лежали сыновья Сатаны.

Мужчина с лёгкой насмешкой посмотрел на мальчика, окружённого огнём, и протянул к нему правую руку.

— Ты же понимаешь, я пришёл за своим младшим братом.

Юри посмотрела куда-то в сторону и немного нерешительно кивнула.

— Я понимаю.

Демон аккуратно забрал у неё маленького мальчика и сильнее укутал того застиранной простынёй.

Его мать тихо напевала колыбельную единственному малышу, оставшемуся на её руках и почувствовавшему странное одиночество. Близнецы никогда не переносили потерю друг друга, но так было нужно, так было суждено.

Юри всегда понимала, на что шла, и гордилась своим выбором, своими решениями. Больше всего на свете она желала, чтобы её заветная мечта осуществилась.

Мужчина уже собирался уходить, когда его окликнули.

— Мефисто.

Названный обернулся.

Юри смотрела на него с затаённой болью, болью матери, которая в последний раз видит своё дитя.

— Прошу, пусть Рин будет в порядке.

Младенец на руках старшего брата завозился и сонно открыл глаза. У новоиспечённого наследника Геенны появилось имя.

Мефисто коротко кивнул и наконец-то покинул пещеру, оставляя Юри на живом покрывале из синих цветов. Женщина неспешно укачивала маленького мальчика с забавными пухлыми щёчками и мягко улыбалась.

Она уже знала, кому сможет доверить его.

Сильно дул ветер в то время, как высокий мужчина всё дальше и дальше отдалялся от сухой пещеры.

Демон хитро прищурился, посмотрев на вновь заснувшего брата, и вытащил, будто бы из воздуха, длинный меч, полыхнувший серебром.

Несколько шипящих слов, и мальчик потух, отдав часть своего пламени мечу.

Отныне маленький Рин и Курикара были неразлучны.

Теперь можно было и не торопиться. 

*** 

Рин проснулся очень рано и какое-то время просто лежал в своей кровати, бездумно смотря в потолок. Но, наконец-то собравшись, он сел и протёр упрямо закрывающиеся глаза. Голову неприятно саднило, и мальчик в очередной раз с силой взлохматил волосы, стараясь убрать противный зуд. Стало немного легче.

Сегодня Рину исполнилось целых шесть лет. Конечно, он понимал, что для демона это ничтожно мало, но всё равно жутко гордился и решил, что теперь вправе врываться в кабинет отца во время заседаний и особо важных советов.

Вообще-то именно с появлением первой шестёрки в возрасте у всех принцев начиналась учёба, и этот факт немного омрачал радостное настроение Рина, но он старался сегодня не задумываться над предстоящими пытками этикетом и родословной.

Мальчик потянулся к подушке и достал из-под неё длинную катану, с которой никогда не расставался. Взрослые называли её Курикара, поэтому и Рин тоже называл её так. 

Полудемон, чуть погодя, встал с просторной кровати на негнущихся ногах и подошёл к своему письменному столу, который был слишком высоким; мальчик мог сидеть за ним, только если клал на стул несколько объёмных книг по древней истории. Массивные фолианты, к слову, служили неплохой подставкой для разных вещей, и только поэтому мальчик не мог отрицать их бесполезность.

Рин всегда знал, что он полудемон и родился от человеческой женщины, но никогда особо не задумывался над этим и даже не помнил, откуда именно узнал про долю человеческой крови в своём теле. Слуги относились к нему с долей уважения как к будущему господину, а отец никогда не ругал его за то, чего самый младший сын в действительности не делал, хотя и был довольно-таки строг. Но полудемон не обижался — всех его братьев и сестёр старались растить в строгости. 

На столе уже лежали подарки от разнообразных родственников и знакомых, которых мальчик встречал во дворце. Некоторых он совершенно не помнил, поэтому собирался открыть запакованные коробки от демонов-незнакомцев в последнюю очередь.

Глаза Рина радостно загорелись предвкушением, когда он оценил размеры подарка от Амаймона. Там явно находилось нечто захватывающее.

Так как всех своих сыновей Сатана растил в строгости, то и подарки получить они могли только на особо важные праздники. Именно поэтому мальчик так долго ждал этого дня.

Уже потянувшегося было к подаркам Рина отвлёк стук в массивную дверь. Мальчик немного с сожалением посмотрел на столешницу и вернулся в кровать, как ему и было положено: незадолго до этого полудемонёнок приболел.

— Войдите, — воскликнул он, укрываясь одеялом.

В комнату вошёл высокий мужчина с длинными тёмно-синими волосами и ледяными глазами с узким зрачком. На его голове короной извивались резные рога, горящие синим пламенем.

Он спокойно посмотрел на Рина, потом на сдвинутый стул и надорванные красочные упаковки подарков, а затем подошёл к его кровати.

— Ты вставал.

— Простите, отец, — мальчик действительно выглядел виноватым, но Сатану этим не обманешь. Видел подобное, и не раз.

Большой жизненный опыт, так сказать.

— Только для сегодняшнего дня я сделаю исключение и не прикажу твоим служанкам приковать тебя к кровати цепью, — мужчина усмехнулся, наблюдая за побледневшим сыном.

Мальчик обиженно посмотрел в сторону и немного поморщился: кожа головы опять безумно зачесалась.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Сатана, замечая, как мальчик потянулся к волосам.

— Чешется.

Правитель Геенны хмыкнул и ненавязчиво провёл по волосам сына, заставляя того замереть на месте. Отец Рина очень редко проявлял какие-либо знаки внимания, поэтому тот их так и ценил.

— Ничего необычного. У тебя начали расти рога.

Полудемон с изумлением и восторгом посмотрел на отца.

— Правда-правда?

— Именно, — Сатана снова усмехнулся. — Раз уж у тебя сегодня праздник, я разрешу тебе отвлечься от постельного режима на один день, — его тон резко посерьезнел, — только на один.

— Хорошо, отец! — быстро протараторил Рин и соскочил на пол, убегая к шкафу с одеждой, не забыв прихватить с собой и Курикару.

Сатана спокойно смотрел ему вслед.

Мальчик вскоре вернулся, но правитель Геенны решил промолчать о том, что вся одежда одета наизнанку.

Его сыновьям стоило учиться ответственности и внимательности с самого детства.

— Куда мы пойдём? — нетерпеливо спросил Рин, идя под руку с отцом по широкому коридору. Сатана поморщился от надоедливого тона, но сегодня решил стерпеть, хотя обычно бы приказал слугам выпороть мальчика за неподобающее поведение.

— Выйдем из дворца.

Рин широко раскрыл рот. Остальной мир, скрытый за стенами дворца, он мог видеть только через окно своей комнаты. Ему никогда не разрешалось выходить на улицу, как, на самом деле, и остальным детям его возраста.

Правда, демоны росли значительно медленнее, но Сатана полагал, что с цельным пробуждением пламени внутри себя Рин замедлится в развитии.

В каком-то плане это было даже удобно. Пережить нечто наподобие маленького Амаймона ещё раз не особо хотелось.

Когда показались узорчатые двери главного входа, Рину казалось, что он уже сгорел от интереса, угольки которого до сих пор тлели внутри.

Сатана усмехнулся, поглядывая на первый выход в свет самого младшего из своих сыновей. Ему не надоедало повторять это про себя не раз, и не два.

Рин был _его_ сыном, их с Юки, драгоценным наследником, наконец-то унаследовавшим силу синего пламени всех правителей Геенны. Только с ней сын своего отца мог сесть на трон.

Сатана слишком долго ждал этого.

Двери открылись.

А за ними, во всей своей красе, возник тёмный мир иллюзий и отражений. Если бы ему можно было подобрать сравнение — больше всего бы подошло магическое Средневековье, воспетое в сказаниях, передаваемых из поколения в поколение в Ассии.

Рин с восторгом рассматривал всё вокруг, тянулся к каждой сухой веточке и напряжённо сжимал жилистую и бледную ладонь отца, спокойно ходившего за ним следом.

Вокруг них летали самые низшие демоны, до сих пор не перебравшиеся в Ассию заполнять города пылью и гнилью.

О большем мальчик и не мог мечтать на свой шестой день рождения. Всё-таки Сатана был занятой персоной.

Демоны-слуги, трудящиеся в городах, с удивлением взирали на эту картину, но тактично молчали о внешнем виде наследного принца.

За слухи могли и жестоко покарать. 

***

 Рину исполнилось десять, когда он, казалось бы, в первый раз встретился с одним из своих старших братьев, до этого не посещавшим дворец. Высокий мужчина в белом костюме нелепо смотрелся со своими острыми чертами лица, и мальчик просто не смог сдержать смешка.

Мефисто, а это был именно он, пристально уставился на обляпанного воском полудемона и широко и гадко усмехнулся.

— Надо же, то орущие маленькое существо во что-то выросло. Как интересно.

Рин нахмурился и нелепо задрал подбородок, стараясь смотреть своему собеседнику глаза в глаза.

— А ты кто? И что ты имеешь ввиду?

У Феля дёрнулся глаз, но он прекрасно скрыл это за полями своего цилиндра. Поразительное неуважение к старшим, исключая отца, что отмечали все учителя этики, не выдерживающие морального унижения от милого демонёнка больше недели.

— О, брат! — из-за угла неожиданно выскользнул Амаймон. — Ты принёс мне тех леденцов?

Мефисто бросил на него недовольный взгляд, пока Рин недоумённо разглядывал то одного, то второго.

Май-нии, как иногда называл того мальчик, часто рассказывал про их старшего брата, живущего в Ассии и вставшего на один путь с экзорцистами из каких-то своих соображений. Но он просто не мог представить, что ему здесь понадобилось.

Разве что Амаймон окончательно достал своим нытьём про вкусные человеческие сладости.

— Теперь всё ясно, — Рин серьёзно кивнул, — все мои братья, кроме Люци-нии, неадекватные.

Теперь Самаэль дёргающегося глаза не скрывал. Амаймон расхохотался.

Вторая встреча, по правде говоря, не сильно удалась.

Уже намного позже полудемон узнал, что Самаэль и был тем самым, кто принёс его в Геенну в самый первый день рождения Рина. Мальчик всегда мечтал познакомиться с демоном, подарившим ему такую замечательную возможность в тайне издеваться над карателями грешников, уж слишком ему не нравились их противные лица, и теперь просто не знал, что делать.

В самом деле.

Его размышления зашли в тупик.

Но в связи с грядущими проверками его занятий самим Сатаной, пришлось эти мысли отбросить и всерьёз взяться даже за самые нелюбимые учебники, вроде той же этики и ненавистного семейного древа.

Иногда Рин мечтал сократить его как минимум наполовину и даже не подозревал, как жутко светятся детские глаза с вытянутым зрачком глубоким синем пламенем.

Одно радовало — к этому времени его маленькие рожки уже подросли и больше не причиняли ощутимого дискомфорта. 

*** 

В тринадцать лет Рин начал всё больше и больше поддаваться влиянию известного на всю Геенну Амаймона. Он слонялся по всему дворцу в перерывах между занятиями и причитал о том, что ему жутко скучно.

В какой-то момент Сатана просто не выдержал и отправил его прямиком в реку заблудших душ, мечтающих выбраться обратно.

Рин, конечно же, в отличие от них это сделал, но урок понял. Слоняться от безделья не перестал, но зато освоил такую замечательную вещь, как маскировка.

Сейчас они вдвоём в очередной раз тайно перебрались в другое крыло. Ночью. И если старшему за это ничего не грозило, то младший обязан был находиться в своей комнате.

— Эй, Рин, ну Рин, — недовольно тянул его имя Амаймон, рассиживаясь за столом честно выбитой Рином кухни. — Что ты делаешь?

Подросток недовольно обернулся и выразительно выгнул бровь.

— По всей видимости, я готовлю. 

Амаймон непонимающе захлопал глазами. 

— Зачем? 

Рин устало вздохнул. 

— Ты так надоел со своим нытьём про сладости, что я уже несколько лет практикуюсь в готовке. Сейчас сделаем тебе что-нибудь вкусное. 

Его старший брат просиял. 

— А если я начну ныть про Курикару, ты одолжишь её на время?

— Май-нии, даже не думай. 

Рин усмехнулся под недовольный бубнёж старшего брата, а по совместительству и лучшего друга, и принялся перемешивать тягучее тесто, напевая себе что-то под нос. 

Если честно, то полудемон даже не представлял, до чего дойдут его проделки с порталами на крови, которые как-то показал ему отец, видя едва прикрытый интерес младшего сына.

Рин, с детства выросший в объятиях синего пламени, не мог представить свою жизнь за пределами Геенны. 

Не мог представить ровно до того момента, как спустя два года во время очередного эксперимента случайно провалился в Ассию. 

И теперь он, повзрослевший и изменившийся, стоял напротив смутно знакомого парня в форме экзорциста и старался хаотично сообразить, как ему объяснить горящие деревья вокруг.

Деревья, горящие таким родным ему синим пламенем.


	2. Осколок 2

В ту ночь было слишком тихо, так тихо, что скрип снега под ногами казался оглушающим. Фуджимото бежал, не жалея ни собственных сил, ни деревьев, преграждающих ему путь. Его мучало необъяснимое предчувствие скорой беды, но Широ старался к нему особо не прислушиваться.

Он искал то самое место, где могла спрятаться Юри.

Фуджимото знал эту женщину очень давно — та росла рядом с церковью, в которой Широ служил. И мужчина не мог не заметить, сколь долгое время тогда ещё девочка проводила в лесу.

Юри с детства любила демонов, дружила с ними и больше всего на свете мечтала о мире между Ассией и Геенной, хоть и сама стала экзорцистом, уничтожающим жителей другой стороны.

К её желаниям и мечтаниям особо не прислушивались.

Возможно, обрати внимание они на её странное поведение раньше, не было бы этой тихой ночи в лесу; не было бы оглушающих криков погибающих экзорцистов в лужах собственной крови и синем пламени, сжигающем всё вокруг.

Отец Юри приказал убить её: за то, что она согрешила, за то, что сумела забеременеть от правителя Геенны.

Но Широ не мог — он был не таким человеком.

Когда мужчина нашёл подходящую пещеру, он долго не решался войти внутрь: столь отчуждённой та казалась.

Звук шагов эхом отдавался от каменных сводов, пока экзорцист осторожно уходил всё дальше и дальше от вязкой тишины зимней ночи.

Широ поражённо остановился.

Перед ним раскинулось множество мёртвых цветов, увядших и потерявших какой-либо цвет. Среди их блеклых очертаний, на грязных покрывалах, лежала хрупкая женщина с обескровленными губами и залёгшими тенями под глазами, прежде поражающими своей яркостью и синевой.

Фуджимото нерешительно протянул руку и сглотнул.

Неожиданно со стороны мёртвого тела послышался тихий плач. Широ судорожно похлопал по карманам плаща, находя небольшую коробочку для оказания первой медицинской помощи, которую всегда по привычке носил с собой.

Рядом с давней подругой нашёлся хныкающий младенец, обёрнутый простынями, на первый взгляд застиранными на скорую руку. Маленький мальчик беспомощно шевелил неуклюжими ручками и хватался за волнистые волосы погибшей матери.

Фуджимото посмотрел на него с затаённой тоской и легко поднял на руки, проверяя на повреждения.

Юри, ранее столь гордая и бесконечно добрая, изломанной куклой лежала у его ног.

— Прости меня, я не успел, я... — он перевёл взгляд на младенца на своих руках, — я позабочусь о нём. Как ты думаешь, ему... подойдёт имя Юкио?

Мужчине никто не ответил. Ведь никто и не мог: ни мёртвая женщина, ни безжизненные цветы под ногами.

Он не хотел её убивать, хоть и получил столь безжалостный приказ. Юри умерла сама, но тем самым принесла Фуджимото ещё больше боли, ведь тот не мог не винить себя в том, что он просто не успел.

Широ, ведомый своим горем, даже не обратил внимания на то, что рядом с мальчиком не оказалось его брата. Экзорцист должен был помнить, что Юри с нетерпением ожидала рождения близнецов, о чём случайно поделилась с человеком, знакомым с её детства.

Но именно сегодня, в эту зимнюю ночь, ему было совсем не до этого. Широ решил спрятать мальчика в церкви, замечая, что тот выглядит совершенно нормальным. И это и в правду было так.

Синяя ночь плавно переходила в безликое утро. Тусклое солнце уже освещало узоры из крови и остывающие тела, лежащие между ними.

Главный палач получил то, что хотел.

***

Маленький Юкио осторожно выглянул из-за угла, проверяя, не ушли ли его обидчики. Убедившись в своей безопасности, мальчик уже спокойнее направился к одиноким качелям, присыпанным выпавшим за ночь снегом.

Те напряжённо заскрипели под лёгким детским телом.

Юкио выдохнул струйку пара — было холодно — и принялся растирать тонкие покрасневшие ладошки. Перчатки у него отобрали.

В церкви мальчика учили смирению и доброте к окружающим, поэтому он совершенно не мог ответить своим обидчикам. Чаще вообще уходил от ответа, привычно принимая всё, что те хотели ему дать, хотя, скорее забрать. У Юкио не было никого, кто мог бы его защитить.

Иногда, сидя по вечерам в жёсткой постели, он чувствовал себя одиноким и потерянным, будто вторую его часть безжалостно оторвали и не хотели возвращать.

Мальчик часто смотрел на себя в зеркало, висевшее над кроватью, запоминая каждую черту, каждую новую родинку. Ему было интересно, что будет, если он увидит похожие в проходящем мимо другом ребёнке. Станет ли Юкио целым?

В шесть лет смотреть в зеркало стало невозможным — то упало и треснуло, разбиваясь на сотни осколков.

Мальчик почувствовал себя тем самым зеркалом, не смотря на утешающие слова Широ, который воспитывал его с детства, словно отец. Фуджимото никогда не говорил ребёнку о том, кто его отец, но мальчик и не спрашивал. Ему было достаточно знать, что погибшую мать звали Юри Эгин, тем более он никогда не старался что-либо узнать о ней.

Наверное, так было нужно.

Юкио аккуратно взялся за ледяные цепи и постарался раскачаться. Шапка немного слезла на бок, и он поспешил её поправить, неловко накренившись.

Где-то справа мелькнула тень.

Мальчик напрягся, ожидая очередных насмешек, но их не последовало.

Перед ним появился высокий мужчина с резкими чертами лица и в странном белом костюме. Он в приветствии приподнял свою шляпу. Вроде бы такой головной убор назывался цилиндром, как отметил Юкио. Он посмотрел на него в замешательстве, не зная даже как реагировать на незнакомца.

— Привет, мальчик, — незнакомец прищурился.

— Здравствуйте, — тихо ответил ему Юкио, убирая замёрзшие руки в карманы куртки.

— Как тебя зовут? — протянул мужчина, ехидно улыбаясь.

Он казался очень подозрительным.

— Сначала представьтесь сами, пожалуйста, — мальчик хмуро проследил за хихикающим незнакомцем, приблизившимся к старым качелям.

— О, многие называют меня Йоганном Фаустом Пятым, но для тебя я скорее Мефисто Фель, — Мефисто шутливо пожал мальчику руку, вытянув её из глубокого кармана и немного поклонился.

На него посмотрели скептические синие глаза.

Демон усмехнулся. Кого-то это напоминало.

Очень забавно, в самом деле.

— Меня зовут Окумура Юкио, — мальчик недовольно убрал свою руку обратно и встал с качелей, вновь направляясь к тому углу для пряток.

С соседней улицы уже слышались знакомые возгласы противных мальчишек.

Мужчина последовал за ним.

— Приятно познакомиться, Юкио-кун!

Мальчик промолчал.

— Думаю, Широ очень повезло.

Юкио резко остановился и обернулся, заинтересованно посмотрев на мужчину, который знал его приёмного отца.

— Почему? — спросил он.

Мефисто широко усмехнулся и наклонился к мальчику, смотря прямо в наивные синие глаза, постепенно теряющие всякую волю к жизни и сопротивлению.

— Айнс, — на распев протянул Мефисто, тем временем взлохматив тёмные волосы мальчика, — Цвай, Драй!

Послышался щелчок, и демон быстро отстранился от Юкио, который медленно приходил в себя.

— Ему повезло, что я так благодушно решил помочь тебе.

— В чём? — недоумённо спросил Окумура, нервничая и протирая глаза.

— Обрести правильное зрение, конечно же, — Фель ехидно усмехнулся, глядя на потерянного маленького человека напротив.

Раньше Мефисто не думал, что заинтересуется мальчиком, который не мог по праву считаться его младшим братом. Но со временем его планы поменялись.

И в правду, это будет довольно интересно — посмотреть, что получится при таком повороте сюжета. Встретятся ли разлученные им самим же близнецы?

Именно поэтому демон и решил провести мальчику масё именно тогда, когда Рин начинал учиться управлять своим пламенем.

Юкио резко обернулся на шорох в кустах, а когда вновь посмотрел на место, где стоял странный взрослый, его там уже не было. А на дорожке, присыпанной снегом, были только следы его детских поношенных ботинок.

***

Окумура Юкио хмуро посмотрел на заходящее солнце и поправил воротник своего плаща. Со всех сторон его окружали высокие деревья, без намёка на какой-либо просвет.

Иногда он проклинал Мефисто, который и давал ему миссии.

Юкио, с детства чувствовавший себя немного лишним, решил, что непременно найдёт свой путь в этой жизни. Именно поэтому он так мечтал стать доктором и помогать людям.

А стал экзорцистом.

Нет, Окумуре нравилась его выбранная профессия, ведь даже со всей своей опасностью она так же давала ему шанс почувствовать себя кому-то нужным, спасать людей от демонов и последствий, которые те приносили в Ассию.

Широ тогда, в тот самый снежный день, хмуро смотрел на него, расспрашивая о том, что случилось. И Юкио рассказал ему всё, без утайки. Честно и открыто — как отвечал приёмному отцу всегда.

Даже если Фуджимото считал, что ему ещё рано, маленький Юкио уже вступил на путь экзорцизма, увидев на следующий день демонов, что пылью и гнилью покрывали улицы столь знакомого города. Они не заходили за границу родной церкви, но мальчику всё равно стало противно от того, как откровенно те сидят на прохожих.

Юкио захотелось с ними бороться.

Казалось, он снимал свою форму только для того, чтобы отправиться на занятия в школу, где его работу приходилось держать в секрете. Окумура старался учиться хорошо, и это у него с успехом получалось. Правда, бонусом он повышенное внимание девушек отнюдь не считал.

Иногда он тёмными вечерами вытаскивал из-под кровати старое разбитое зеркало и долго смотрел на него, вспоминая ощущения своего детства, которые затрагивали душу и не хотели отпускать даже сейчас.

Работа спасала и не давала углубиться в глупые наивные мысли.

Юкио обернулся на треск у соседнего дерева и отточенным движением вытащил пистолет, выстреливая в очередного демона.

Его послали уничтожить группу подозрительно активных вредителей в лесу.

Вдалеке послышался странный гул, и экзорцист первого ранга нахмурился, стремительно направляясь туда, хотя мыслями то и дело касался непроверенных самостоятельных своих учеников.

Впереди чувствовался огромный всплеск магии такой силы, что невольно наводил ужас. Окумура не был бы собой, если бы проигнорировал его во время миссии.

Глаза его непроизвольно расширились, когда парень наткнулся на стену из огня. Синего огня.

Ближайшие деревья полыхали синим пламенем и совершенно не хотели затухать.

А синее пламя — знак Сатаны.

Внутри у экзорциста всё похолодело, но он не собирался сдаваться, заметив за завесой из дыма чью-то фигуру.

Фигура шагнула вперёд, и перед Юкио показался демон.

Окумура не хотел обманываться, но видел он перед собой молодого парня своего возраста. Зоркий взгляд быстро отметил небольшие рожки, узкие зрачки и чуть вытянутые уши. Экзорцист собрался.

— Эм, привет… — Протянул демон и неуверенно махнул ему рукой, другой тем временем взлохматив  темно-синие волосы на затылке.

Юкио недоумённо посмотрел на подвесную серебряную серёжку в форме креста и выгнул бровь. Она смотрелась довольно странно.

Приветствие он решил проигнорировать и сразу выстрелил, заставляя демона отразить свою атаку вытащенным из ножен мечом. Меч блеснул синевой, глаза и рога парня напротив заполыхали вместе с ним. Он весь собрался, вытянулся и расправил плечи, с гордыней посмотрев на своего противника.

Смотрелось и правда впечатляюще, учитывая его стиль в одежде. На парне всё было черным с лёгкими серебряными дополнениями: суженные штаны, рубашка вместе с двубортным жилетом с капюшоном, где пуговицы как раз и были серебряного цвета, и тяжёлые ботинки на шнуровке с крепкой подошвой. Такими намного легче проводить атаки — удар становился тяжелее и чётче.

Юкио хмыкнул и продолжил стрелять, раздражаясь от того, как легко противник уходил от его атак.

Принц Геенны, судя по своим силам, пытался заговорить ещё раз, но экзорцист его не слушал.

О таком опасном противнике следовало позаботиться. На самом деле краем сознания Юкио сомневался в своих силах, но он не мог посмотреть на такой всплеск силы спустя рукава.

Для прихода высшего демона в Ассию должна быть причина. И его долг — эту причину нейтрализовать.

Секунды для перезарядки могли стать роковыми, ведь у противника появился шанс вырваться вперёд и перерезать своим мечом ему глотку, но Окумура в это время успел пульнуть в него святой водой, отчего демон ощетинился.

Кажется, это было ошибкой, потому что он не только перешёл в уверенное наступление, но и перестал сдерживаться.

Юкио охнул, когда его пистолет выпал из рук и сгорел в сгустке из синего пламени. Он, не до конца понимая, что проиграл, посмотрел прямо в синие с узким зрачком глаза напротив.

Вокруг было слишком много этого цвета, так много, что глаза начинали слезиться от бесконечной ряби.

Демон раздражённо хмурился и кривил губы, отчего его черты лица немного искажались, неожиданно так знакомо, как будто экзорцист уже это где-то видел.

Окумура сглотнул, почувствовав холодную сталь у своего горла.

— Айнс, Цвай, Драй! — неожиданно послышалось со стороны, и парня напротив резко отшвырнуло назад в огромные часы с кукушкой, на которых с комфортом расположился чёртов Мефисто Фель, попивающий из кружки чай. — Добрый вечер, Юкио-кун!

Экзорцист было привычно потянулся за пистолетом, но тот небольшой кучкой пепла валялся неподалёку.

— Что происходит? — Юкио поправил очки.

— О, не волнуйся, всё в порядке, — он похлопал по часам, из которых раздавались недовольные возгласы, — просто мой любимый братик пришёл навестить меня, правда, не вовремя.

Возгласы немного затихли, а Мефисто ухмыльнулся и спрыгнул вниз, легко приземляясь на землю. В ту же секунду часы изнутри разрезали пополам.

— Часы, серьёзно? — Рин убрал курикару обратно в ножны, — Май-нии не предупреждал, что твои клетки такие идиотские.

Юкио не заметил, но глаз ректора Академии подозрительно дёрнулся.

— Это Рин, — представил тот младшего, потрепав его по щеке. — И он у меня изучает Ассию, правда ведь?

На него посмотрели скептически, причём в этот раз двое.

— Синее пламя — знак Сатаны, — Юкио яростным взглядом просверлил своего ректора, пытаясь понять, что тот задумал, а заодно и выжечь в нём дыру.

У этого демона, долгие года сотрудничавшего с людьми, всегда были свои планы на дальнейшие события.

Мефисто махнул рукой, как будто это ничего не значило.

— О, не обращай внимания, он самый младший братик. Ему только пятнадцать, — Рин надулся, — что он может сделать?

Окумура снова посмотрел на остатки своего пистолета.

— Я вообще планировал скорее вернуться назад. Это перемещение вышло случайным.

— Ты демон, — не отставал Юкио. — Явно наследный принц. И действительно думаешь, что я в это поверю?

— И он тоже, но в него ты не стреляешь, — указал наследник на Мефисто, забавно нахмурившись, — к слову, я полудемон, а не демон.

Экзорцист вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Моей матерью была человеческая женщина, — беспечно посвятил его Рин, не замечая ехидной улыбки, расползающейся на губах стоящего рядом старшего брата по отцу. — Вроде бы её звали Юри Эгин.

Юкио дёрнулся и неловко отступил на шаг. Теперь уже Рин непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— О, братик, дело в том, что Юкио-кун — твой младший брат по матери, — Мефисто хлопнул в ладоши, — вы близнецы, но у него нет ни капли крови нашего отца. Правда, это интересно?

Рин завис.

Ведь он понимал, что врать у Самаэля не было смысла.

А Юкио просто не хотел признаваться самому себе, что столь знакомые черты он видел ещё в детстве.

В ныне разбитом зеркале.


	3. Осколок 3

Мефисто восседал в кресле своего кабинета и, хитро прищурившись, рассматривал двух парней напротив. Его брат выглядел менее потерянным, чем воспитанник Широ, тем не менее, они оба всё ещё пребывали в смятении.

Демон не сомневался в том, что его брат возьмёт себя в руки первым, ведь по его мнению Юкио Рину таки уступал, причём по многим показателям. Возможно, в какой-то момент на его оценку повлияла вещь, схожая личной привязанности, но Мефисто об этом старался не задумываться.

На самом деле Фель даже удивился тому, что их удалось разнять так быстро, учитывая рассказы бывших учителей его младшего брата. В своё время тот же Амаймон не доходил до таких ухищрений в плане нежелания учиться. Юкио, в свою очередь, так же не отличался простым характером, что выяснилось уже на курсах экзорцизма. Поэтому ректор, готовый к массовому погрому, и был приятно поражён — не придётся в срочном порядке устраивать капитальный ремонт.

Краем глаза Мефисто заметил, что Рин, уже собравшись, немного ошарашенно осматривает его кабинет, хотя и старается этого не показать. Фель помнил, что личная комната, оставленная им в Геенне, полностью в тёмных и мрачных тонах без намёка на украшения, поэтому мысленно позабавился ожидаемой реакцией.

В конце концов, Юкио сглотнул и настороженно посмотрел на ректора академии, в который на данный момент учился.

— Отец знает? — спросил он, снимая очки, чтобы протереть их.

— Ты про Широ? — спросил Мефисто, заметив явную заинтересованность Рина.

Тот подошёл к столу и сел прямо на него, не обращая внимания на возмущённого демона. Амаймон говорил, что делал точно так же, поэтому парень не видел смысла в том, чтобы перемещаться по всему кабинету в поисках стула. А стоять ему надоело.

Фелю оставалось только смириться, потому что никакого влияния на младшего брата он на данный момент не имел.

И это на самом деле удручало.

— Да, — коротко ответил Юкио, надевая очки обратно, — он знает?

— Нет, — Мефисто ухмыльнулся, — я забрал Рина из рук Юри до того, как тот прибежал к ней. В тот момент она была всё ещё жива и сама дала имя старшему сыну.

Рин улыбнулся.

— О, так я всё-таки старший? — протянул он, не обращая внимания на возмущённый взгляд со стороны новоиспечённого младшего близнеца.

— Как будто это имеет значение, — Юкио нахмурился, — сейчас важнее понять, что с тобой делать. Прости меня, конечно, но даже наше родство не отменяет того, что я в первую очередь экзорцист, поклявшийся сражаться с демонами. И ты входишь в число моих врагов.

Рин широко оскалился.

— Ну, тогда попробуй победить меня, — он показательно взялся за рукоять катаны, — не думаешь, что всё вновь закончится твоим поражением?

Юкио пожалел о том, что в запасном пистолете не осталось ни одного патрона.

— Немедленно успокойтесь, — прозвучал властный голос со стороны ректора академии. Мефисто выглядел по-настоящему серьёзным, — сражаться друг с другом вы не будете, — продолжил он привычным тоном, — тем более, Юкио, ты должен помнить, что сейчас у Японского отделения полно других проблем, намного серьёзней, чем один загулявшийся мальчишка.

Рин возмущённо посмотрел на него, мысленно уже продумывая план мести.

— Тогда что Вы предлагаете? — Юкио нахмурился. — Неужели некоторые сомнения на Ваш счёт небеспочвенны?

Мефисто хмыкнул, откидываясь на кресло.

— А как ты думаешь сам?

Окумуре оставалось лишь промолчать.

— Раз уж мы вроде разобрались, я могу наконец-то уйти? — в голосе Рина отчётливо слышалось нетерпение.

Он потерял слишком много времени для того, чтобы придумать должную отмазку своего отсутствия перед отцом.

— Не получится, — Мефисто покачал головой, стараясь скрыть широкую ухмылку.

— В смысле? — наследник Сатаны опешил.

Фель перевёл взгляд на Юкио, намекая, что дальнейший разговор не для его ушей, но тот упорно не сдвинулся с место.

— Окумура-кун, Вам пора вернуться к Вашей группе, не так ли? — уже недовольно заметил он. — Урок давно начался.

Экзорцист напряжённо посмотрел на старшего близнеца и, чуть погодя, вышел в коридор, действительно отправляясь на занятия. Даже если он категорически не согласен со сложившейся ситуацией, собственных сил и положения ему недостаточно, чтобы с ней справиться.

Фель перевёл взгляд на полудемона, который всё ещё дожидался ответа на свой вопрос.

— Портал подпитывается не только силой призывающего, но и местностью вокруг. Так же всплеском энергии ты привлёк к себе внимание не только всех демонов в округе, но и, возможно, специализированных на этом экзорцистов, что очень нежелательно. Из этого выходит, что какое-то время тебе придётся переждать для возвращения в Геенну.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — Рин выгнул бровь.

— Я поговорю с Амаймоном, тот передаст отцу, что ты решил немного поисследовать Ассию самостоятельно. Неплохой вариант на самом деле, учитывая его желания по объединению миров, — Мефисто хмыкнул, — хоть я и не поддерживаю эту идею, из неё выходит неплохое прикрытие.

— Вы настолько перессорились, что ты не хочешь связываться с ним сам?

— Возможно, в каком-то плане это так.

Рин удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. По рассказам Люци-нии, Самаэль всегда был себе на уме.

— И ты предлагаешь мне переждать в твоей Академии?

— Именно! — Мефисто хлопнул в ладоши, — более того, я предлагаю тебе учиться вместе с группой Окумуры Юкио, где он стал наставником будущих экзорцистов. Звучит здорово, не правда ли? Посмотришь на будущих противников изнутри.

Наследник Сатаны как-то обречённо посмотрел на своего старшего брата.

— Ты сейчас ведь несерьёзно, да?

— Я абсолютно серьёзен.

Почему-то Рину показалось, что он попал — далеко и надолго. Именно об этом он размышлял, следуя по коридору за Мефисто, обратившимся в странную собаку.

На самом деле идея побыть в Ассии звучала интересно, хотя раньше парень об этом и не задумывался: полным полно и других дел, заслуживающих его внимания.

Уже перед дверью Мефисто напомнил ему накинуть капюшон, который позволял как раз закрыть рога и уши, но оставить открытым лицо.

Рин вздохнул и вошёл в открывшуюся дверь, с удовольствием наблюдая за ошарашенным новоприобретённым младшим братом. Казалось, он даже услышал, как скрипнули его зубы от старательно сдерживаемой злости.

Полудемон с интересом оглядел класс, где сидело всего восемь человек, не считая учителя.

Собака исчезла как-то сама собой.

А Рин вспомнил, что так и не спросил, где ему можно будет переночевать, но решил найти старшего брата ближе к ночи, когда осмотрит окрестности.

— Представься, пожалуйста, — Юкио старался выглядеть как обычно, чтобы ребята ничего не заподозрили, — наверное, ты новый ученик, которому разрешили присоединиться позже? — предположил он, рассудив, что этот демон, если решил остаться в Ассии, пришёл сюда именно за этим.

Неплохое прикрытие — на новичков внимания особо не обращают.

— Эм, — полудемон старался не обращать внимания на хмурый вид временных одноклассников, — меня зовут Курода Рин. Будем знакомы, — откровенно говоря, он назвал первую фамилию, пришедшую ему в голову.

Иногда приходилось признать, что его не зря заставляли учить языки Ассии — это неплохо в теории помогало в критических ситуациях, подобных этой. Теперь можно убедиться и на практике.

— Садись на любое место, — Юкио вернулся к своим конспектам.

Сначала Рин решил сесть прямо за первую парту, может быть, это бы вывело Окумуру из себя, но его возможная соседка выглядела слишком испуганной. Пока Рин мысленно пытался понять, что не так, она пыталась что-то сказать дрожащим голосом. В итоге полудемон решил, что лучше пройти дальше, оставляя пытающуюся поздороваться Шиеми позади.

К компании со странным крашеным парнем он решил не приближаться — опыт общения со старшими братьями показывал, что причёски влияют и на поведение.

Две девушки с другой стороны класса его не впечатлили, поэтому их он тоже оставил без внимания.

Однако совсем без соседа ему бы было скучно, поэтому Рин примостился за одну парту с парнем, держащим в пределах досягаемости розовую куклу. Первое впечатление всегда важно, поэтому наследник Сатаны решил держаться поближе к нему — кукольник показался самым нормальным.

Урок продолжился, а Рин то и дело ловил на себе хмурые взгляды со стороны учительского стола. Благо вскоре настала перемена — полудемону было откровенно скучно, потому что весь преподаваемый материал он и так знал по личному опыту.

Правда, с предметами, относящимися непосредственно к изгнанию демонов, могут быть проблемы.

На перемене Рин решил внимательнее приглядеться к людям, с которыми ему придётся провести некоторый промежуток времени. Юкио уже ушёл по делам, но догонять того не хотелось. Тем более, и здесь, в кабинете, наверняка могло быть что-то интересное.

— Богатый, что ли? — Рин посмотрел на того самого крашеного парня, который теперь стоял неподалёку от их с кукольником парты, — особое разрешение да и внешний вид. У нас здесь вообще-то форма.

— Ты про форму школы? Она мне не нужна, потому что я здесь не учусь.

Бон ошарашенно посмотрел на него.

— Не учишься в Академии?

— Не вижу смысла, так как мне преподавали нужные предметы на дому, — Рин пожал плечами.

Рюдзи хмыкнул и уничтожающе посмотрел на, видимо, своего нового врага. С самого первого взгляда тот показался ему нахалом, ставящим себя выше других.

— Точно богатый. Тошнит от таких, — Сугуро взмахнул рукой, останавливая поспешивших его успокоить друзей.

— Не спорю, — лениво протянул Рин, мысленно бесясь от происходящего, — ещё есть претензии?

— Я не удивлюсь, если твоя семья специально оплачивала курсы ректору, только бы тебя взяли.

Рин скептически посмотрел на парня, который пытался его задеть.

— Ты пытаешься намекнуть, что я настолько слаб, что меня в любом случае не взяли бы? Звучит жалко, если посмотреть на уровень остальных.

Теперь к временному Куроде обернулись все. Даже кукольник наконец-то посмотрел на соседа по парте.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — вскинулась девушка со смешной формой бровей. Невольно Рин вспомнил Амаймона и жутко пожалел о том, что их не выкинуло в Ассию вместе.

— Я вроде бы не намекал ни на что, а говорил прямо, — полудемон перевёл взгляд на её подругу, которая, казалось, вообще не понимала, что здесь делает.

Тем временем Изумо начинала откровенно злиться и уже потянулась за бумажкой для призыва, но её остановила Паку, немного покачав головой.

Сломя голову бросаться в бой — не показатель твоего уровня.

Шиеми же тихо сидела на первой парте, стараясь спрятать дрожащие ладони, эту фразу она приняла на свой счёт. Неуверенность в себе сильно сказывалась на её потенциале.

Рин снова посмотрел на разъярённого Бона, который и не собирался отходить от него.

— По идее, на время нашего обучения мы должны стать одной командой.

Рюдзи хотелось бы ему возразить, но пришлось признать, что это правда. Экзорцист не может работать в одиночку, сколь сильным он ни был.

Камики на этих словах фыркнула и резко отвернулась, иногда бросая на парней хмурые взгляды через плечо.

— И не думай, что мы подружимся, — сказал Сугуро с намёком на пафос и решил-таки вернуться на место.

Рин мысленно поставил ему плюс. В любом месте нельзя продержаться без сильного характера. Как бы полудемона не взбесил этот парень — он в будущем, возможно, добьётся неплохих результатов.

Вновь не обращая внимания на девушек, Курода обернулся к своему соседу, который всё ещё выглядел заинтересованным.

— Назовёшь своё имя? — спросил Рин.

Чуть погодя, парень с осветлёнными волосами поднял свою куклу.

— Такара Нему, — послышался из неё тонкий голос.

— Ну, моё имя ты уже знаешь, — проговорил Рин, не понимая, почему опять привлёк всеобщее внимание.

Когда из куклы послышался писклявый голос, к их парте снова обернулись. Теперь уже все выглядели жутко удивлёнными.

Рин выгнул бровь.

— Так он всё-таки умеет хоть как-то разговаривать, — послышался громкий шёпот со стороны парня, который выкрасил свои волосы в ярко-розовый цвет.

Почему-то полудемону он показался знакомым.

Но разобраться в своих предположениях не дал хлопок двери, оповещающий о приходе учителя по другому предмету.

Надо было попросить у старшего брата расписание — ходить на молитвы он не собирался. Лучше уж выпрыгнуть из окна и провести время за чтением книг из Ассии. Хоть какая-то для него польза будет.

***

Рин не спеша гулял по территории академии, блуждая меж бесконечных переходов и одинаковых каменных арок. Он не сомневался, что в случае чего-либо непредвиденного его найдут. Наверняка здесь были ответственные за безопасность люди.

Сзади послышался шорох.

Наследник Сатаны не удивился, когда обернулся и обнаружил своего старшего брата в его извечном белом костюме. Хотя, парню показалось, что лента цилиндра немного изменилась. Наверное, ему всё же показалось.

— Мне придётся ночевать под открытым небом? — спросил он, снимая надоевший капюшон.

— Нет, — Мефисто знакомо ухмыльнулся, — можешь пойти в заброшенное общежитие. Там сейчас проживает Юкио.

— Один?

— Да.

Рин критически осмотрел академию.

— В Академии полно новых пустых зданий, но он живёт в заброшенном общежитии?

— С какой-то стороны это удобно, — сказал Фель, — с другой — я не беру у него за это плату. К тому же, в скором времени проживание в нём ему понадобится как предлог, чтобы заманить учеников внутрь.

— Звучит многообещающе.

— Конечно же.

— И мне ты ничего не расскажешь?

Рин посмотрел на самодовольное лицо Самаэля и сделал выводы самостоятельно.

— Это было бы слишком скучно, — он вытащил потянулся к одному из карманов и вытащил оттуда блокнот в кожаном переплёте, — здесь расписание курсов и первичные данные об устройстве академии. Для быстрого перемещения мы пользуемся ключами.

Полудемон кивнул. Похожая система была и в Геенне. Только у каждого во дворце был один ключ, и различались они ограничениями в доступе.

Кроме того, Май-нии показывал ему, как эти ограничения обойти.

— Вот и твой ключ от кабинета для занятий. Полагаю, его будет достаточно? — Мефисто дождался кивка и продолжил. — Отец уже в курсе. Амаймон передал, что он немного огорчён тем, что ты не предупредил его заранее.

Рина передёрнуло. Хорошо, что Сатана не знает общей картины того, как его младший сын попал в такую ситуацию.

— Как мне, кстати, добраться до общежития?

Фель немного подумал.

— Лучше я дам тебе и от него ключ тоже.

Полудемон, получивший второй ключ, недоумённо посмотрел на пустое пространство, где только что находился его старший брат.

«Ему было так лень мне объяснять дорогу?» — подумалось Рину.

Он хмыкнул и отправился к ближайшей двери, надеясь, что Окумура не будет сегодня к нему больше лезть.

Если честно, очень хотелось спать.

И обратно в Геенну тоже.


	4. Осколок 4

Рин расслабленно сидел, опираясь на ствол дерева, на полюбившейся ветке, скрытой за зелёной листвой. Сейчас он пытался разобраться в распечатке, которую ему выдали. Юкио на самом деле делать этого не собирался — зачем вообще демону здесь какая-либо документация? — но игнорирование учащегося выглядело бы слишком подозрительным.

Полудемон в очередной раз сбежал с нудных уроков для будущих экзорцистов, тем более, ни преподаватель, ни сам предмет, где пажи заучивали молитвы, ему не нравились. Да и не пригодятся эти молитвы ему как наследнику Геенны. Хотя, вроде бы перед этим шло пробное занятие по призыву демонов. И даже если посмотреть на попытки своих временных одноклассников было бы интересно, риск, что призванные будущие слуги поведут себя не совсем спокойно при сыне Сатаны, был велик.

Если Рин правильно понял, то в распечатке просили выбрать будущее звание, к которому склоняется учащийся. У каждого из них были свои специфичные навыки и своя собственная подготовка. Курода вздохнул, не совсем понимая разницу между пятью названиями. С детства его учили определять возможности врагов по их движениям и техникам, а не по каким-то странным обозначениям. Чуть подумав, он всё же выбрал рыцаря, здраво рассудив, что они обязаны пользоваться мечом.

Внизу послышались лёгкие шаги, и Рин выглянул из своего укрытия.

— О, Юкио, что ты здесь делаешь? — немного удивлённо спросил старший близнец, так и не привыкший к этой мысли окончательно.

— По идее я должен отчитать тебя как прогульщика, — он грозно сверкнул очками, — но не буду тратить своё личное время на заранее провальную попытку.

— Тогда зачем ты пришёл?

Молодой экзорцист вздохнул, прислоняясь спиной к штамбу дерева. Рин, тем временем, вновь удобно устроился на нижней ветке, прикрывая глаза.

— Хотел спросить, когда ты планируешь возвращаться, — Юкио немного замялся, — домой.

— Когда? — задумчиво протянул полудемон, — не знаю, это зависит не от меня. Но по людским меркам я пробуду в Ассии достаточно долго.

— Допустим, — Окумура снизу вверх посмотрел на сонного наследника Геенны, который таковым совершенно не казался при свете обычного дня, — сегодня, пожалуйста, спи не на крыше или где-либо ещё. В рамках проведения специального тренировочного лагеря по подготовке к экзаменам все будут некоторое время жить в старом общежитии.

— Серьёзно? — Рин разом помрачнел, — не очень хорошая идея.

— Почему же?

— Ну, например, Морияма, — сказал полудемон, перевернувшись на ветке дерева так, чтобы его ноги свисали вниз и было удобно спрыгнуть, — иногда мне кажется, что при виде меня она отдаст вашему Богу душу. Что будет, если мы случайно встретимся утром?

— Она просто стеснительная.

— Слишком, — заключил Курода, — идём дальше. Ты правда думаешь, что старое здание выдержит, если под его крышей одновременно будут находиться Сугуро и Камики? Ладно я, у меня хватит терпения проигнорировать, если кто-либо из них не перейдёт черту.

Да, взрывному характеру в мире теней и отражений не место — и с этим приходилось смириться, поэтому Рин сдерживал свой темперамент как мог. Амаймону в этом плане было проще: он не стоял на первой ступени наследования, да и силы у него было достаточно, чтобы отстаивать свои принципы.

— Экзорцист не может работать в одиночку, — ответил Юкио, — им придётся научиться мыслить и поступать как одна команда.

— Но ведь в будущем они могут присоединиться совершенно к иным людям?

— Сейчас их команда — это одноклассники вокруг, — Окумура серьёзно посмотрел на старшего близнеца, — и ты входишь в число этих одноклассников. Как бы я не хотел отгородить учеников от тесного сотрудничества с демонами, мне придётся уступить.

Курода ухмыльнулся.

— Считаешь меня опасным?

— Для них — конечно.

— Зря, — Рин проследил за раскачивающимися от порывов ветра листьями, — я не замышляю ничего плохого. Не хочу превратить своё пребывание в Ассии в погоню от экзорцистов, которые будут выше тебя рангом. Да и Мефисто расстроится, если с его академией что-то случится.

— Твоё присутствие может привлечь другие проблемы, кроме возможной заинтересованности вышестоящих?

Полудемон задумался

— Думаю, Май-нии не откажет себе в издёвке касательно моего нынешнего положения. Даже сюда выберется, если Мефисто его, конечно же, не остановит.

— Кто это, кстати? — заинтересованно поинтересовался Юкио

— Амаймон, — беспечно ответил ему Рин, не замечая, как его собеседник напрягся.

— Король Земли?..

— А, точно. Вы его так называете. Он даже подхватил эту кличку и теперь, когда бегает по Геенне, пугает всех расправой за неподобающее поведение перед королём. Хотя он всего-навсего принц. Другим братьям и сёстрам настолько надоело его вылавливать, что они смирились. Всё же в прятках Май-нии мастер.

Наверное, Юкио первый раз вообще задумался о том, что перед ним сидит не просто демон, но наследник Сатаны. Управляющий синим пламенем и имеющий за спиной высших демонов, про которых будущим экзорцистам с самого детства рассказывали бесчисленное количество ужасов.

Это знание пробирало до самых костей, но Окумура старался держать себя в руках. Иначе он не сможет называть себя сыном своего отца.

— Если с ними что-нибудь случится, — начал говорить Юкио, скрывая дрожь в голосе, — я сделаю всё, что угодно, чтобы убить тебя.

Полудемон, беспечно болтающий ногами до этих слов, напряжённо замер, прислушиваясь.

Он пристально посмотрел в след парню, стремительно уходящему от высокого дерева.

«Я думал, он стал относиться ко мне капельку лучше».

  
***

Рин переоделся в домашнюю кофту с длинным рукавом и более свободные штаны, которые ему настоятельно впихнул старший брат. В целом, полудемон был с ним согласен — довольно странно постоянно ходить в одной и той же одежде, хотя и Амаймону это не мешает, но всё же среди демонов принят совершенно другой стиль должного внешнего вида.

Когда он вышел из своей комнаты, выбранной на скорую руку, его уже ждал Юкио, взваливший на свои плечи обязанности всеобщего экскурсовода. Тот странно покосился на старшего брата и отвернулся в сторону, явно сдерживая смешок.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, — выдавил Окумура, всё-таки перестав притворяться спокойным, — просто это моя бывшая кофта, из которой я вырос, — он снова посмотрел на Рина, — теперь-то я заметил, что ты ниже меня.

Курода подозревал, что в этот момент у него дёрнулся глаз.

— Почти все демоны растут медленнее, чем люди, не забывай.

— Да-да, конечно, — кивнул Окумура, — в любом случае идём, все уже ждут.

Полудемон пожал плечами и последовал за экзорцистом, размышляя о том, что Юкио мастерски скрывает свои эмоции. Довольно неплохая способность, если часто приходится контактировать с такими личностями, как Мефисто.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он заметил Морияму, которая о чём-то разговаривала с Паку. Последняя выглядела смущённой. В следующий момент Шиеми забрала у девушки огромную сумку и с радостным лицом потащила её дальше сама.

Рин даже остановился, шокировано проследив за этой картиной.

— Не знал, что Шиеми — их слуга.

— С чего ты это решил? — подозрительно спросил Юкио, тоже остановившись.

— У нас с такими радостными лицами таскают чужие вещи только слуги.

Окумура замялся.

К двум парням подтянулись остальные, в прочем, выглядевшие менее удивлёнными.

— По идее, Морияма-сан считает, что таким образом стала их подругой, — заметил Конекомару, когда Рин выжидающе посмотрел на него. Мива всегда довольно-таки охотно делился располагаемой информацией.

— Да Камики её просто дурит, — Бон раздражённо фыркнул, будто бы эта ситуация без его замечания не была бы очевидной.

Рин задумчиво посмотрел на проход, в котором скрылись две его временные одноклассницы.

— Ладно, сами разберутся.

— Серьёзно? — Рюдзи приподнял бровь.

— Не думаю, что Морияма нас послушает. Даже за такой маленький промежуток времени я заметил, что она очень упряма. Тем более, это так же и не наше дело — лезть в чужие отношения.

— Звучит логично, — сказал Юкио, — я тоже считаю, что будет лучше, если они разберутся сами. Но, если что, вмешаться в критический момент всё же стоит.

Рин тем временем подумал, что иногда из-за своих прогулов пропускает самое интересное. Но даже человеческие разборки не заставят его ходить на бесполезные по своей сути для него занятия.

Пока Окумура разъяснял остальным дальнейшие планы на ближайшее время, полудемон пошёл в ванную. Младший близнец говорил до этого, что там можно взять чистые полотенца.

Прямо рядом с женским отделением стояла Шиеми, совсем не двигаясь.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Рин, рассудив, что неожиданный вопрос может привести её в чувство.

Та вздрогнула, что-то пролепетала и побежала вправо. Вроде бы где-то там стояли автоматы.

Курода пару раз моргнул и решил проигнорировать её странное поведение. Иногда он не понимал людских девушек. Демоницы, во всяком случае, те, которых он встречал и с которыми жил, вели себя совершенно по-другому. Они всегда говорили прямо и открыто, ничуть не скрывая своих желаний, не считая заученного флирта на балах, когда абсолютно все плели кружево из интриг.

Пожав плечами, Рин отправился забирать полотенца.

Завтра должен быть очередной скучный день. Полудемон надеялся, что в лагере будет немного интереснее.

На своём этаже он неожиданно встретил Нему, который закрывал на ключ соседнюю с Куродой комнату.

— О, мне казалось, ты вообще не переедешь сюда, — Рин улыбнулся соседу по парте, за которой почти не появлялся.

Такара поднял свою куклу, которая быстро кивнула, и прошёл мимо. Скорее всего, он куда-то спешил, потому что обычно перекидывался с полудемоном хоть парой слов.

Курода зевнул и отправился спать, первый раз делая это в кровати, а не на свежем воздухе. На самом деле, ему просто было лень каждый раз возвращаться в общежитие и обустраивать комнату, поэтому он засыпал в первом попавшемся месте, которое исследовал до этого.

В Академии ещё было полно тайных улиц и переходов, в которых наследный принц не побывал.

***

  
— У многих демонов есть специфические отрывки, известные как «смертельные строфы». Они убьют демонов при правильном прочтении, — вещала полная женщина, пока её кот рассматривал сидящих в классе широко раскрытыми глазами и махал пышным хвостом, — в базовые умения арии входит определение этих «смертельных строф» и их эффективное прочтение.

«О, так вот, кто такие арии», — подумал Рин, отрываясь от вырисовывания узоров ручкой на парте, пока его сосед раздумывал над следующим ходом в игре.

Сегодня он проснулся от настойчивого стука в дверь, за которой оказался улыбающийся Юкио. Он-то и заставил пойти полудемона на занятия. Оказывается, в прошлые разы его спасало только то, что Окумура не мог обнаружить местонахождение прогульщика.

В отличие от середины дня, когда Курода предельно собран, утром отправить его куда-то намного проще.

Поэтому сейчас он сидел в тесном классе вместо того, чтобы дышать свежим воздухом и упражняться с мечом, что он и планировал делать.

Такара, находящийся рядом, тоже скучал, поэтому два парня благополучно играли в гомоку на бумаге, периодически ловя на себе недовольные взгляды со стороны Сугуро. Тот так и не успокоился.

— Теперь, давайте послушаем отрывок, заданный на дом… — женщина пристально оглядела класс, немного обречённо задержавшись на последней парте, но передумала их трогать, — Камики-сан, будьте так любезны.

Рин поставил свой крестик и перевёл взгляд на девушку, которая судорожно подскочила на парте. Ту явно что-то тревожило. Паку, сидящая рядом, выглядела немного виноватой.

— Да! — воскликнула она, собираясь. — Я буду превозносить тебя, Господи, за то…, что Ты поднял меня… и Ты не… — девушка замялась.

Курода поморщился и вернулся к игре, убедившись, что всё же чтение святого писания ему совершенно не нужно. И это последнее, что он усвоит из посещения Ассии.

— Что-то случилось, Камики-сан?

— Извините, я забыла…

Преподавательница очень удивилась и пару раз моргнула своими маленькими глазками-бусинками, пока её кот протяжно зевнул, потягиваясь.

— Боже мой, Камики-сан, странно. Это совершенно на Вас не похоже. Ну, тогда, Сугуро-кун, не мог бы ты?

На этих словах Рин поставил решающий ход и широко усмехнулся, наслаждаясь видом хмурящегося Нему.

— Хорошо, — ответил Рюдзи, поднимаясь.

Полудемон заинтересованно проследил за ним. Всё же ему было интересно, за что этого парня называют гением, а в действии он его никогда не видел.

Бон прикрыл глаза, собираясь, и вздохнул. Выглядел он при этом довольно забавно, как, впрочем, и все остальные люди, которых Курода за это время увидел за молитвой.

— Я буду превозносить тебя, Господи, за то, что поднял меня и не позволил моим врагам насмехаться надо мной. О, Господь мой, я воззвал к тебе, и Ты исцелил меня. Господь мой, Ты принёс мою душу из могилы, дал мне жизнь, которую я не должен низвергать в преисподнюю…

Рин ошарашенно уставился на спокойного парня, как и все остальные, может, исключая Такару. Нет, то, что Сугуро спокойно выучил весь этот текст, полудемона не поражало, но вот скорость прочтения впечатляла.

— …Пойте Господу, святые его, и славьте память святыни его. За его секундную ярость; жизнь под его покровительством. И Господу я молюсь. Какая польза в моей крови, если я сойду в могилу? Прах…

Изумо со смешанными чувствами наблюдала за своим одноклассником. Рин краем глаза заметил, что она напоминала загнанного в ловушку зверька. Она смотрела скорее жалобно, чем зло, и это заставило наследника Сатаны усмехнуться.

— …тебе, и не будь молчалив. О, Господь, Бог мой, я буду славить тебя вечно.

Рюдзи замолчал, довольно опускаясь обратно на своё место.

— Прекрасно прочитал, Сугуро-сан! Превосходно! — учительница тоже выглядела впечатлённой и тотчас начала что-то записывать в своём журнале.

Рин захлопал в ладоши.

— Ого, да ты, оказывается, умный, — сказал он Бону, когда тот обернулся с ехидной улыбкой, почувствовав превосходство.

— Что значит «оказывается»?

Ехидная улыбка сменилась раздражением.

— Сугуро-кун действительно потрясающий! Я удивлена… — Шиеми выглядела слишком восхищённой, чтобы Рюдзи не успокоился, начав улыбаться вновь.

— Да ладно… Не стоит восхищаться мной.

— Это не значит, что Бон умён, у него просто хорошая память, — Мива улыбнулся, опуская книгу.

Рин хмыкнул.

— Что это было, Конекомару? Я же умный, не так ли? — парень обернулся к нему, прищуриваясь, — или ты нарываешься на драку?

— Ах, конечно… — Мива немного побледнел, приводя Куроду, наблюдающего за всем, в ещё большее веселье.

— Есть какая-нибудь хитрость, чтобы запомнить всё это? — чуть тише, чем следовало, спросила Морияма, краснея.

— Эм? Хитрость? Дай-ка подумать…

— Запоминание таких вещей — просто хвастовство, — донеслось со стороны Камики, которая сверлила всех недовольным взглядом.

Паку тихо сидела рядом, не решаясь вмешиваться.

— Что? Ты что-то сказала? — Бон привстал со своего места.

— Я сказала, что запоминание абсолютно ничто по сравнению с академическими способностями, — нахально продолжила девушка, уже придя в себя после небольшого провала.

— Да? — Сугуро издевательски приподнял бровь, — это слова девчонки, которая не смогла запомнить и четырёх строк.

— Да ладно тебе… — Конекомару попытался успокоить друга, — ты же знаешь, что Камики-сан — самая талантливая ученица в классе. У неё просто плохой день.

Рин промолчал, но скептически посмотрел на попытки парня.

«С таким характером, как у неё, в дальнейшем и самым талантливой экзорцисткой ей явно не стать».

И это было правдой.

— Это… Не то, чтобы я не смогла запомнить их! Я просто не хотела! — Изумо заволновалась, хотя заметили это не все, а только двое. Такара, сидящий за партой рядом с Рином еле слышно вздохнул, чертя таблицу для новой игры. — Кто хочет быть арией?! Они беззащитны во время чтения и надеются на команду, которая защищает их. Они лишь обуза!

— Какого? Сейчас я объясню тебе, что есть те, кто учатся на арию!

— Что ж, хочешь ударить меня? Вперёд! Другого я и не ожидала от такой гориллы как ты.

Курода распахнул глаза, наблюдая за этим балаганом. Неру еле заметно ткнул его в бок, возвращая в игровой процесс.

— Терпеть тебя не могу! — Сугуро бессильно рыкнул, — не смейся над мечтами людей!

«Кажется, он не забыл то происшествие в физкультурном зале», — пронеслось в голове у полудемона, пока он ставил очередной крестик.

— О, конечно… Ты хотел уничтожить Сатану? И ты ожидал, что я не стану смеяться над такой шуткой?!

«Надо будет рассказать отцу, как его свободно обсуждают среди населения Ассии. Он позабавится».

— А что насчёт тебя? — не выдержал Бон, — ради какой цели ты пытаешься стать экзорцистом?

— Цели? — Камики замялась, но следом зло усмехнулась, — знаешь, я никогда не говорю о своих целях другим. Вряд ли такой показушник, как ты, поймёт…

Рюдзи яростно схватил девушку за жилетку.

Дальше начался откровенный балаган.

Курода отстранённо подумал, что пора бы уходить отсюда, пока всё не вышло из-под контроля. Успокаивать этих идиотов он не собирался.

В это время спорящие случайно задели Шиеми, которая схватилась за лицо и быстро отодвинулась от остальных, стараясь не заплакать.

Рин и Нему кивнули друг другу, быстро собрали вещи и скрылись. Каждый в свою сторону: Курода — в окно, а Такара — за дверь.

Скоро должен был прийти Юкио, но это его старшего близнеца абсолютно не волновало.

Нужно было ещё найти место для ночлега, потому что оставаться в общежитии он всё-таки не собирался.


	5. Осколок 5

Рин расслабленно сидел, опираясь на ствол дерева, на полюбившейся ветке, скрытой за зелёной листвой. Сейчас он пытался разобраться в распечатке, которую ему выдали. Юкио на самом деле делать этого не собирался — зачем вообще демону здесь какая-либо документация? — но игнорирование учащегося выглядело бы слишком подозрительным.

Полудемон в очередной раз сбежал с нудных уроков для будущих экзорцистов, тем более, ни преподаватель, ни сам предмет, где пажи заучивали молитвы, ему не нравились. Да и не пригодятся эти молитвы ему как наследнику Геенны. Хотя, вроде бы перед этим шло пробное занятие по призыву демонов. И даже если посмотреть на попытки своих временных одноклассников было бы интересно, риск, что призванные будущие слуги поведут себя не совсем спокойно при сыне Сатаны, был велик.

Если Рин правильно понял, то в распечатке просили выбрать будущее звание, к которому склоняется учащийся. У каждого из них были свои специфичные навыки и своя собственная подготовка. Курода вздохнул, не совсем понимая разницу между пятью названиями. С детства его учили определять возможности врагов по их движениям и техникам, а не по каким-то странным обозначениям. Чуть подумав, он всё же выбрал рыцаря, здраво рассудив, что они обязаны пользоваться мечом.

Внизу послышались лёгкие шаги, и Рин выглянул из своего укрытия.

— О, Юкио, что ты здесь делаешь? — немного удивлённо спросил старший близнец, так и не привыкший к этой мысли окончательно.

— По идее я должен отчитать тебя как прогульщика, — он грозно сверкнул очками, — но не буду тратить своё личное время на заранее провальную попытку.

— Тогда зачем ты пришёл?

Молодой экзорцист вздохнул, прислоняясь спиной к штамбу дерева. Рин, тем временем, вновь удобно устроился на нижней ветке, прикрывая глаза.

— Хотел спросить, когда ты планируешь возвращаться, — Юкио немного замялся, — домой.

— Когда? — задумчиво протянул полудемон, — не знаю, это зависит не от меня. Но по людским меркам я пробуду в Ассии достаточно долго.

— Допустим, — Окумура снизу вверх посмотрел на сонного наследника Геенны, который таковым совершенно не казался при свете обычного дня, — сегодня, пожалуйста, спи не на крыше или где-либо ещё. В рамках проведения специального тренировочного лагеря по подготовке к экзаменам все будут некоторое время жить в старом общежитии.

— Серьёзно? — Рин разом помрачнел, — не очень хорошая идея.

— Почему же?

— Ну, например, Морияма, — сказал полудемон, перевернувшись на ветке дерева так, чтобы его ноги свисали вниз и было удобно спрыгнуть, — иногда мне кажется, что при виде меня она отдаст вашему Богу душу. Что будет, если мы случайно встретимся утром?

— Она просто стеснительная.

— Слишком, — заключил Курода, — идём дальше. Ты правда думаешь, что старое здание выдержит, если под его крышей одновременно будут находиться Сугуро и Камики? Ладно я, у меня хватит терпения проигнорировать, если кто-либо из них не перейдёт черту.

Да, взрывному характеру в мире теней и отражений не место — и с этим приходилось смириться, поэтому Рин сдерживал свой темперамент как мог. Амаймону в этом плане было проще: он не стоял на первой ступени наследования, да и силы у него было достаточно, чтобы отстаивать свои принципы.

— Экзорцист не может работать в одиночку, — ответил Юкио, — им придётся научиться мыслить и поступать как одна команда.

— Но ведь в будущем они могут присоединиться совершенно к иным людям?

— Сейчас их команда — это одноклассники вокруг, — Окумура серьёзно посмотрел на старшего близнеца, — и ты входишь в число этих одноклассников. Как бы я не хотел отгородить учеников от тесного сотрудничества с демонами, мне придётся уступить.

Курода ухмыльнулся.

— Считаешь меня опасным?

— Для них — конечно.

— Зря, — Рин проследил за раскачивающимися от порывов ветра листьями, — я не замышляю ничего плохого. Не хочу превратить своё пребывание в Ассии в погоню от экзорцистов, которые будут выше тебя рангом. Да и Мефисто расстроится, если с его академией что-то случится.

— Твоё присутствие может привлечь другие проблемы, кроме возможной заинтересованности вышестоящих?

Полудемон задумался

— Думаю, Май-нии не откажет себе в издёвке касательно моего нынешнего положения. Даже сюда выберется, если Мефисто его, конечно же, не остановит.

— Кто это, кстати? — заинтересованно поинтересовался Юкио

— Амаймон, — беспечно ответил ему Рин, не замечая, как его собеседник напрягся.

— Король Земли?..

— А, точно. Вы его так называете. Он даже подхватил эту кличку и теперь, когда бегает по Геенне, пугает всех расправой за неподобающее поведение перед королём. Хотя он всего-навсего принц. Другим братьям и сёстрам настолько надоело его вылавливать, что они смирились. Всё же в прятках Май-нии мастер.

Наверное, Юкио первый раз вообще задумался о том, что перед ним сидит не просто демон, но наследник Сатаны. Управляющий синим пламенем и имеющий за спиной высших демонов, про которых будущим экзорцистам с самого детства рассказывали бесчисленное количество ужасов.

Это знание пробирало до самых костей, но Окумура старался держать себя в руках. Иначе он не сможет называть себя сыном своего отца.

— Если с ними что-нибудь случится, — начал говорить Юкио, скрывая дрожь в голосе, — я сделаю всё, что угодно, чтобы убить тебя.

Полудемон, беспечно болтающий ногами до этих слов, напряжённо замер, прислушиваясь.

Он пристально посмотрел в след парню, стремительно уходящему от высокого дерева.

«Я думал, он стал относиться ко мне капельку лучше».

  
***

Рин переоделся в домашнюю кофту с длинным рукавом и более свободные штаны, которые ему настоятельно впихнул старший брат. В целом, полудемон был с ним согласен — довольно странно постоянно ходить в одной и той же одежде, хотя и Амаймону это не мешает, но всё же среди демонов принят совершенно другой стиль должного внешнего вида.

Когда он вышел из своей комнаты, выбранной на скорую руку, его уже ждал Юкио, взваливший на свои плечи обязанности всеобщего экскурсовода. Тот странно покосился на старшего брата и отвернулся в сторону, явно сдерживая смешок.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, — выдавил Окумура, всё-таки перестав притворяться спокойным, — просто это моя бывшая кофта, из которой я вырос, — он снова посмотрел на Рина, — теперь-то я заметил, что ты ниже меня.

Курода подозревал, что в этот момент у него дёрнулся глаз.

— Почти все демоны растут медленнее, чем люди, не забывай.

— Да-да, конечно, — кивнул Окумура, — в любом случае идём, все уже ждут.

Полудемон пожал плечами и последовал за экзорцистом, размышляя о том, что Юкио мастерски скрывает свои эмоции. Довольно неплохая способность, если часто приходится контактировать с такими личностями, как Мефисто.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он заметил Морияму, которая о чём-то разговаривала с Паку. Последняя выглядела смущённой. В следующий момент Шиеми забрала у девушки огромную сумку и с радостным лицом потащила её дальше сама.

Рин даже остановился, шокировано проследив за этой картиной.

— Не знал, что Шиеми — их слуга.

— С чего ты это решил? — подозрительно спросил Юкио, тоже остановившись.

— У нас с такими радостными лицами таскают чужие вещи только слуги.

Окумура замялся.

К двум парням подтянулись остальные, в прочем, выглядевшие менее удивлёнными.

— По идее, Морияма-сан считает, что таким образом стала их подругой, — заметил Конекомару, когда Рин выжидающе посмотрел на него. Мива всегда довольно-таки охотно делился располагаемой информацией.

— Да Камики её просто дурит, — Бон раздражённо фыркнул, будто бы эта ситуация без его замечания не была бы очевидной.

Рин задумчиво посмотрел на проход, в котором скрылись две его временные одноклассницы.

— Ладно, сами разберутся.

— Серьёзно? — Рюдзи приподнял бровь.

— Не думаю, что Морияма нас послушает. Даже за такой маленький промежуток времени я заметил, что она очень упряма. Тем более, это так же и не наше дело — лезть в чужие отношения.

— Звучит логично, — сказал Юкио, — я тоже считаю, что будет лучше, если они разберутся сами. Но, если что, вмешаться в критический момент всё же стоит.

Рин тем временем подумал, что иногда из-за своих прогулов пропускает самое интересное. Но даже человеческие разборки не заставят его ходить на бесполезные по своей сути для него занятия.

Пока Окумура разъяснял остальным дальнейшие планы на ближайшее время, полудемон пошёл в ванную. Младший близнец говорил до этого, что там можно взять чистые полотенца.

Прямо рядом с женским отделением стояла Шиеми, совсем не двигаясь.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Рин, рассудив, что неожиданный вопрос может привести её в чувство.

Та вздрогнула, что-то пролепетала и побежала вправо. Вроде бы где-то там стояли автоматы.

Курода пару раз моргнул и решил проигнорировать её странное поведение. Иногда он не понимал людских девушек. Демоницы, во всяком случае, те, которых он встречал и с которыми жил, вели себя совершенно по-другому. Они всегда говорили прямо и открыто, ничуть не скрывая своих желаний, не считая заученного флирта на балах, когда абсолютно все плели кружево из интриг.

Пожав плечами, Рин отправился забирать полотенца.

Завтра должен быть очередной скучный день. Полудемон надеялся, что в лагере будет немного интереснее.

На своём этаже он неожиданно встретил Нему, который закрывал на ключ соседнюю с Куродой комнату.

— О, мне казалось, ты вообще не переедешь сюда, — Рин улыбнулся соседу по парте, за которой почти не появлялся.

Такара поднял свою куклу, которая быстро кивнула, и прошёл мимо. Скорее всего, он куда-то спешил, потому что обычно перекидывался с полудемоном хоть парой слов.

Курода зевнул и отправился спать, первый раз делая это в кровати, а не на свежем воздухе. На самом деле, ему просто было лень каждый раз возвращаться в общежитие и обустраивать комнату, поэтому он засыпал в первом попавшемся месте, которое исследовал до этого.

В Академии ещё было полно тайных улиц и переходов, в которых наследный принц не побывал.

***

  
— У многих демонов есть специфические отрывки, известные как «смертельные строфы». Они убьют демонов при правильном прочтении, — вещала полная женщина, пока её кот рассматривал сидящих в классе широко раскрытыми глазами и махал пышным хвостом, — в базовые умения арии входит определение этих «смертельных строф» и их эффективное прочтение.

«О, так вот, кто такие арии», — подумал Рин, отрываясь от вырисовывания узоров ручкой на парте, пока его сосед раздумывал над следующим ходом в игре.

Сегодня он проснулся от настойчивого стука в дверь, за которой оказался улыбающийся Юкио. Он-то и заставил пойти полудемона на занятия. Оказывается, в прошлые разы его спасало только то, что Окумура не мог обнаружить местонахождение прогульщика.

В отличие от середины дня, когда Курода предельно собран, утром отправить его куда-то намного проще.

Поэтому сейчас он сидел в тесном классе вместо того, чтобы дышать свежим воздухом и упражняться с мечом, что он и планировал делать.

Такара, находящийся рядом, тоже скучал, поэтому два парня благополучно играли в гомоку на бумаге, периодически ловя на себе недовольные взгляды со стороны Сугуро. Тот так и не успокоился.

— Теперь, давайте послушаем отрывок, заданный на дом… — женщина пристально оглядела класс, немного обречённо задержавшись на последней парте, но передумала их трогать, — Камики-сан, будьте так любезны.

Рин поставил свой крестик и перевёл взгляд на девушку, которая судорожно подскочила на парте. Ту явно что-то тревожило. Паку, сидящая рядом, выглядела немного виноватой.

— Да! — воскликнула она, собираясь. — Я буду превозносить тебя, Господи, за то…, что Ты поднял меня… и Ты не… — девушка замялась.

Курода поморщился и вернулся к игре, убедившись, что всё же чтение святого писания ему совершенно не нужно. И это последнее, что он усвоит из посещения Ассии.

— Что-то случилось, Камики-сан?

— Извините, я забыла…

Преподавательница очень удивилась и пару раз моргнула своими маленькими глазками-бусинками, пока её кот протяжно зевнул, потягиваясь.

— Боже мой, Камики-сан, странно. Это совершенно на Вас не похоже. Ну, тогда, Сугуро-кун, не мог бы ты?

На этих словах Рин поставил решающий ход и широко усмехнулся, наслаждаясь видом хмурящегося Нему.

— Хорошо, — ответил Рюдзи, поднимаясь.

Полудемон заинтересованно проследил за ним. Всё же ему было интересно, за что этого парня называют гением, а в действии он его никогда не видел.

Бон прикрыл глаза, собираясь, и вздохнул. Выглядел он при этом довольно забавно, как, впрочем, и все остальные люди, которых Курода за это время увидел за молитвой.

— Я буду превозносить тебя, Господи, за то, что поднял меня и не позволил моим врагам насмехаться надо мной. О, Господь мой, я воззвал к тебе, и Ты исцелил меня. Господь мой, Ты принёс мою душу из могилы, дал мне жизнь, которую я не должен низвергать в преисподнюю…

Рин ошарашенно уставился на спокойного парня, как и все остальные, может, исключая Такару. Нет, то, что Сугуро спокойно выучил весь этот текст, полудемона не поражало, но вот скорость прочтения впечатляла.

— …Пойте Господу, святые его, и славьте память святыни его. За его секундную ярость; жизнь под его покровительством. И Господу я молюсь. Какая польза в моей крови, если я сойду в могилу? Прах…

Изумо со смешанными чувствами наблюдала за своим одноклассником. Рин краем глаза заметил, что она напоминала загнанного в ловушку зверька. Она смотрела скорее жалобно, чем зло, и это заставило наследника Сатаны усмехнуться.

— …тебе, и не будь молчалив. О, Господь, Бог мой, я буду славить тебя вечно.

Рюдзи замолчал, довольно опускаясь обратно на своё место.

— Прекрасно прочитал, Сугуро-сан! Превосходно! — учительница тоже выглядела впечатлённой и тотчас начала что-то записывать в своём журнале.

Рин захлопал в ладоши.

— Ого, да ты, оказывается, умный, — сказал он Бону, когда тот обернулся с ехидной улыбкой, почувствовав превосходство.

— Что значит «оказывается»?

Ехидная улыбка сменилась раздражением.

— Сугуро-кун действительно потрясающий! Я удивлена… — Шиеми выглядела слишком восхищённой, чтобы Рюдзи не успокоился, начав улыбаться вновь.

— Да ладно… Не стоит восхищаться мной.

— Это не значит, что Бон умён, у него просто хорошая память, — Мива улыбнулся, опуская книгу.

Рин хмыкнул.

— Что это было, Конекомару? Я же умный, не так ли? — парень обернулся к нему, прищуриваясь, — или ты нарываешься на драку?

— Ах, конечно… — Мива немного побледнел, приводя Куроду, наблюдающего за всем, в ещё большее веселье.

— Есть какая-нибудь хитрость, чтобы запомнить всё это? — чуть тише, чем следовало, спросила Морияма, краснея.

— Эм? Хитрость? Дай-ка подумать…

— Запоминание таких вещей — просто хвастовство, — донеслось со стороны Камики, которая сверлила всех недовольным взглядом.

Паку тихо сидела рядом, не решаясь вмешиваться.

— Что? Ты что-то сказала? — Бон привстал со своего места.

— Я сказала, что запоминание абсолютно ничто по сравнению с академическими способностями, — нахально продолжила девушка, уже придя в себя после небольшого провала.

— Да? — Сугуро издевательски приподнял бровь, — это слова девчонки, которая не смогла запомнить и четырёх строк.

— Да ладно тебе… — Конекомару попытался успокоить друга, — ты же знаешь, что Камики-сан — самая талантливая ученица в классе. У неё просто плохой день.

Рин промолчал, но скептически посмотрел на попытки парня.

«С таким характером, как у неё, в дальнейшем и самым талантливой экзорцисткой ей явно не стать».

И это было правдой.

— Это… Не то, чтобы я не смогла запомнить их! Я просто не хотела! — Изумо заволновалась, хотя заметили это не все, а только двое. Такара, сидящий за партой рядом с Рином еле слышно вздохнул, чертя таблицу для новой игры. — Кто хочет быть арией?! Они беззащитны во время чтения и надеются на команду, которая защищает их. Они лишь обуза!

— Какого? Сейчас я объясню тебе, что есть те, кто учатся на арию!

— Что ж, хочешь ударить меня? Вперёд! Другого я и не ожидала от такой гориллы как ты.

Курода распахнул глаза, наблюдая за этим балаганом. Неру еле заметно ткнул его в бок, возвращая в игровой процесс.

— Терпеть тебя не могу! — Сугуро бессильно рыкнул, — не смейся над мечтами людей!

«Кажется, он не забыл то происшествие в физкультурном зале», — пронеслось в голове у полудемона, пока он ставил очередной крестик.

— О, конечно… Ты хотел уничтожить Сатану? И ты ожидал, что я не стану смеяться над такой шуткой?!

«Надо будет рассказать отцу, как его свободно обсуждают среди населения Ассии. Он позабавится».

— А что насчёт тебя? — не выдержал Бон, — ради какой цели ты пытаешься стать экзорцистом?

— Цели? — Камики замялась, но следом зло усмехнулась, — знаешь, я никогда не говорю о своих целях другим. Вряд ли такой показушник, как ты, поймёт…

Рюдзи яростно схватил девушку за жилетку.

Дальше начался откровенный балаган.

Курода отстранённо подумал, что пора бы уходить отсюда, пока всё не вышло из-под контроля. Успокаивать этих идиотов он не собирался.

В это время спорящие случайно задели Шиеми, которая схватилась за лицо и быстро отодвинулась от остальных, стараясь не заплакать.

Рин и Нему кивнули друг другу, быстро собрали вещи и скрылись. Каждый в свою сторону: Курода — в окно, а Такара — за дверь.

Скоро должен был прийти Юкио, но это его старшего близнеца абсолютно не волновало.

Нужно было ещё найти место для ночлега, потому что оставаться в общежитии он всё-таки не собирался.


	6. Осколок 6

Рин решил вновь прогуляться по Академии. В последнее время у него это вошло в привычку, тем более все эти, как казалось, бесконечные лабиринты из зданий напоминали ему о доме. Полудемон был готов поклясться, что Мефисто, составляя проект своих построек, скопировал большую часть из них со столицы Геенны, столь похожими те оказались. И тем интереснее становилось бродить меж них, сравнивая и запоминая отличия. Позже он мог бы рассказать об этом братьям и сёстрам, которые уже долгое время искали повод поддеть старшего в отсутствии вкуса и фантазии.

В какой-то момент, зайдя за очередной угол, обвитый многолетним плющом, Рин остановился. Прямо на него смотрел незнакомый экзорцист, и, судя по надетой форме, он был высокого ранга. Во всяком случае, выше Юкио точно. В глаза прежде всего бросилась уже проступившая седина, а лишь затем пристальный взгляд, чуть скрытый за забавными круглыми очками, на оправе которых висели длинные подвески с крестами.

— Здравствуйте, — неловко протянул Курода, не совсем понимая, как поступить. Он знал, что стоит быть осторожным, так как мужчина перед ним ощущался как действительно сильный противник, но вместе с тем от незнакомца не чувствовалось особой опасности.

— Ну, здравствуй, — насмешливо ответили ему, — учишься в группе моего сына?

Рин невпопад кивнул. Экзорцист, стоящий перед ним, определённо имел ввиду Окумуру. К слову, если припомнить, то Юкио уже упоминал при нём своего отца, когда разговаривал с Мефисто. Демон назвал его Широ, добавив, что о происхождении и последующей судьбе полудемона тот не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

— И как? Нравится учиться? — поинтересовался Широ, прищурившись. Если честно, то Рин никак не мог вникнуть в то, что от него добиваются.

— Скорее нет, чем да, — Курода пожал плечами, — скучно.

Мужчина хмыкнул.

— Без учёбы ты не сможешь стать хорошим экзорцистом и подняться выше по карьерной лестнице.

— Меня это не особо интересует, — честно заявил Курода. Ассия, как и организация по истреблению демонов, конечно, оказались ему чем-то интересны, но у Рина, как у наследника Геенны, были свои обязанности.

— Правда? — экзорцист явно удивился, — зачем же ты тогда пошёл на курсы?

— Меня, можно сказать, заставили, — Рин пожал плечами.

Это было правдой, потому что идея слиться с пажами исходила от Мефисто, которого здесь полудемон не мог ослушаться, как бы ему это не нравилось. Всё-таки парень находился не в своём мире.

— Вначале ты мне кое-кого напомнил, но думаю, я ошибся, — экзорцист усмехнулся, — если понадобится помощь, то Фуджимото Широ к твоим услугам, — с этими словами он развернулся и направился в сторону моста, если полудемон правильно запомнил этот сектор.

— Я Курода Рин, — на эти слова Широ обернулся, ещё раз улыбнувшись.

Рин не совсем понимал, как у такого прекрасного человека мог вырасти ворчливый Юкио, поэтому он мысленно решил разузнать об их семье поподробнее. Всё же, острое любопытство было их общей с Амаймоном чертой.

***

  
Рин с удивлением остановился, едва только зашёл в общежитие. Спор Камики с Боном в другой комнате слышался даже отсюда. Судя по отрывкам разговора, их всё-таки наказали всем коллективом. Парень вздохнул и направился в противоположную сторону, чтобы забрать из комнаты сменную одежду. По дороге обратно он решил заглянуть к Фелю, но не ожидал, что тот от громкого приветствия кинет в младшего брата чашкой с кофе.

От перерываний шкафа его отвлёк скрип двери. На пороге стоял хмурый Юкио, который сразу же подошёл к нему и с решительным видом выбрал самую потрёпанную кофту из всех.

— Сейчас у пажей проводится тайный экзамен на эксвайра, и тебе придётся принять в нём участие, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

С этими словами во всём здании погас свет.

— И что это значит? — заинтересовался Рин.

— На остальных нападёт гуль. Конечно же, всё будет происходить под присмотром старших по званию, но те вмешаются только в крайнем случае. Мы хотим проверить, смогут ли пажи сработаться в одной команде и победить противника.

— Мне в какой-то момент выбежать к ним на помощь и слиться с компанией?

— Нет, — Юкио поправил очки, хотя в темноте это смотрелось не так эффектно, как на свету.

— Тогда что?

— По общежитию бродит и второй гуль. Найди его и победи без использования пламени. К тебе по идее должен присоединиться и Такара-кун, которого я уже настойчиво попросил присоединиться к наказуемым. Он до них так и не дошёл, предпочтя прогулять по этажам. И помни, если что, этого разговора не было.

Окумура вышел, с тем же скрипом закрыв за собой дверь. Рин привычно вытащил из ножен курикару, впрочем, не зажигая её, и поправил капюшон.

— Гуль, значит, — протянул он, — так и быть, уничтожу одного из низших. Всё равно они мне никогда особо не нравились.

С нижнего этажа послышались крики и громкий грохот. Судя по всему, остальным уже пришлось вступить в схватку с гулём. Как бы парню не хотелось посмотреть на их попытки справиться с ним, ему нужно было выполнить то, что сказал брат. У посторонних могут возникнуть ненужные вопросы, если полудемон так и не поучаствует в экзамене.

Курода вышел из комнаты и оглянулся. Пока всё было тихо, не считая скрежета внизу. Наверное, кто-то из ребят постарался.

Но спустя несколько секунд Рин резко обернулся вправо, вставая в стойку. На него выпрыгнул гуль, которому парень с некой радостью отрубил один из наростов на спине. Противник же выплюнул в полудемона своей особой жидкостью, которая дурманит людей и заставляет тех стать рассеянней и более доступней; но Рин-то не был человеком. Он только поморщился от неприятного запаха и мысленно поблагодарил Юкио, который всунул ему эту кофту, ведь её было не жалко. Ещё один взмах мечом, и низший демон лишился большей части своего длинного языка. Яростно зарычав, он бросился назад, прыгая на стену, а затем перелезая на потолок. Курода посмотрел наверх и хмыкнул. Гуль точно решил восстановиться и поэтому отступил, но вскоре он вернётся.

— Выходи, — полудемон отвернулся от той стороны коридора, в которой скрылся низший.

— Не надо было отпускать его, — послышался знакомый голос, а потом показался и его обладатель.

Нему склонил голову на бок, как бы интересуясь, зачем Рин поступил так опрометчиво.

— Я решил, что стоило тебя дождаться.

Такара хмыкнул и вновь поднял свою куклу.

— Ты прекрасно можешь справиться с ним и сам, я же вижу.

Куроду всегда забавляла его способность говорить куклой с закрытым ртом.

— Хорошо, — парень вздохнул, — справлюсь сам.

С этими словами Рин пошёл дальше по коридору, слыша за спиной тихие шаги человека. Тишина, царившая в этой части общежития, не давила на уши, а наоборот расслабляла, позволяя быть лучше готовым к любому выпаду.

Сверху что-то капнуло, и парень быстро взмахнул мечом, отражая очередную атаку не самого приятного демона. Тот яростно заверещал, выталкивая изо рта вновь отросший липкий язык, чтобы попытаться задеть им Рина. Курода, не желая долго возиться с гулём, сделал выпад вперёд с обманным взмахом, за которым сразу же последовал настоящий удар. Демон, разделённый на две части, хотел было срастись обратно, но полудемон сразу же добил его, не дав завершить регенерацию.

Наследный принц Геенны не сомневался в том, что экзорцист, призвавший этого низшего демона, достаточно силён для того, чтобы так его контролировать. Гуль явно узнал его как сына Сатаны, иначе бы не кинулся отступать так быстро для восстановления сил.

— Неплохо, — заметил Такара.

— Спасибо, — Рин вернул курикару на законное место, — но в следующий раз твоя очередь.

— Договорились. Можем пока сыграть в гомоку.

— Не время, — протянул Курода, когда они вышли к лестнице. Отсюда удивлённые возгласы новоиспечённых эксвайров, наверняка прошедший экзамен, слышались лучше, — нам стоит заглянуть к остальным.

Нему с ним молча согласился и первым начал спускаться по лестнице.

Остальные его временные одноклассники выглядели помятыми, но в целом довольными. Они ошарашенно слушали мужчин, повылезавших из разных щелей, куда обычно сложно заползти и тараканам. Рин, заглянувший в комнату, хмыкнул.

— Вот и вы, — заметила Камики и нахмурилась, вновь переведя взгляд на экзаменаторов, — им же не засчитают перевод, верно? Они не участвовали в сражении.

— В здании был и второй гуль, которого победили эти молодые люди. Печать призыва разрушилась вместе с его проигрышем, — ответил один из экзорцистов.

— Вы справились вдвоём? — ошарашенно спросил Рюдзи.

— Можно сказать и так, — Рин пожал плечами, — Такара помогал мне морально.

— В смысле? — не понял Бон, пока старшие экзорцисты помечали что-то в своих блокнотах.

— Я наблюдал за тем, как Курода разрубил его мечом, — ответил Нему. Он в последнее время вообще стал более разговорчив в присутствии полудемона, хотя остальных по-прежнему игнорировал, очень редко отвечая на их вопросы.

Сугуро нахмурился.

— Ни за что не поверю, что ты справился в одиночку.

— Не верь, — сказал Рин, не видя смысла в дальнейшем разговоре, и зашёл внутрь, чтобы с интересом оглядеть следы схватки с гулём. Особенно его привлекли широкие царапины с осколками древесины внутри. На свету стали видны пятна от слюны, оставленные гулём. Такара был совершенно чист, поэтому не оставалось сомнений, кто именно участвовал в схватке.

Рюдзи задумчиво хмыкнул и решил присмотреться к парню получше. Даже если он и раздражал своими снисходительными взглядами, теперь стало действительно видно, что за ними что-то кроется, тем более что Бон никак не мог выбросить из головы тот случай, произошедший в физкультурном зале.

В медпункте, куда перенесли Шиеми, Рину было неуютно, но его сюда затащил Шима, быстро проговоривший что-то про дружбу, команду и обсуждение экзамена. Словом, Курода почти ничего не запомнил из его речи.

— Не могу поверить… Это был экзамен-сюрприз… — Конекомару явно нервничал.

— Нам стоило учесть возможность такого поворота событий, да? — подал голос Рензо.

— А справился ли я? — продолжал паниковать Мива.

— А не поздновато ли думать об этом сейчас? — вот кто особо не волновался, так это Бон, мысли которого явно пребывали где-то в иной вселенной — таким задумчивым и отстранённым тот выглядел, иногда посматривая на недовольного столь пристальным вниманием Куроду.

— Бон и Шима-сан справятся! А когда я думаю об этом, то с трудом держусь на ногах…

— Ребят, с вами всё будет в порядке, — заметила Камики, — перед экзаменом Окумура-сенсей всё время напоминал нам о работе в команде. То есть, для экзорциста необходимо «умение работать в команде во время битвы». Это значит, я буду хуже всех.

Рин мог бы поспорить с этим, но решил не ввязываться в споры — пусть люди считают так, как считают, а уж демоны потом сами разберутся, если у них есть голова на плечах. Если быть предельно честным, то принц не сильно волновался о своих будущих подчинённых, считая, что если их могут победить слабые экзорцисты, то в Геенне, где все пожирают и уничтожают друг друга, такому сброду не место.

Хотя, всегда бывают исключения из правил.

В это время начала просыпаться Шиеми, отчего почти все сразу всполошились.

— Прости, мы тебя разбудили, — спокойно сказал Курода, когда девушка испуганно посмотрела на него и отчего-то покраснела.

— Нет, всё в порядке. О чём вы говорили?

— Мы говорили об экзамене, — пояснил Шима.

— Я уверен, Морияма-сан будет достойнейшей из нас, — Конекомару неловко поправил очки.

— Мне страшно думать о том, что могло случиться с нами, Морияма-сан. Большое Вам спасибо! — Рюдзи коротко поклонился, отчего девушка вздрогнула и сильнее запуталась в одеяло.

— А? Да… да что Вы! Вам спасибо!

Полудемон заинтересованно приподнял бровь.

«Значит, те следы оставила она. Наверное, фамильяр».

— Морияма-сан точно прошла экзамен.

— Если уж она не сдала, то у нас точно нет ни единого шанса.

— А, да, — вспомнил Мива, — Курода-кун, как ты упокоил того упыря?

Рин пожал плечами.

— Такара же сказал, что я зарезал его мечом.

— И всё? — подозрительно протянул Сугуро, — за ним же очень трудно угнаться.

— У меня получилось.

Парень прикрыл глаза, как бы завершая разговор. Ему уже не терпелось вернуться в комнату, переодеться и, несмотря на слова Юкио, уйти спать на крышу. Там сейчас было достаточно тепло, а в лицо дул свежий вечерний вечер. Намного лучше, чем душная комната старого общежития.

***

  
Рин мастерски избегал свалившихся на новоиспечённых эксвайров миссий, и никто не мог его найти среди бесконечных цепочек из зданий Академии, многих из которых вообще не было на карте. Но иногда парень всё-таки возвращался на своё привычное место, широкую ветку дерева, на которой было удобно спать. Там Юкио всё-таки удавалось его застать. Впрочем, не часто, потому что с их последней встречи уже прошло больше недели.

— Опять будешь отвечать мне оттуда? — послышался недовольный голос снизу, когда Курода перевернулся на другой бок.

— Почему бы и нет, — проворчал полудемон.

Юкио вздохнул и подпрыгнул вверх, хватаясь за нижнюю ветку. Через несколько минут он уже залез к брату, настойчиво отодвигая его в сторону, чтобы освободить себе место.

— Я по делу. Приди на последние занятия, там вас предупредят о скором «лесном тренировочном лагере».

— И что это? — спросил Рин, приоткрывая один глаз.

— Место для дополнительной проверки. Идти должны все, — ответил Юкио. Курода отметил, что его тон был намного спокойней и даже приветливей, чем раньше.

«Привык что ли?»

— Откосить не получится?

— Пока ты здесь — нет, — Окумура насмешливо сверкнул очками, — но ты в любой момент можешь вернуться в Геенну.

— Я вернусь тогда, когда Мефисто скажет, — Рин пожал плечами, — я пока не очень хорошо разбираюсь в порталах. В последний раз доэкспериментировался до попадания сюда.

— Это лишь отговорки.

— Возможно, — полудемон усмехнулся, — а, может, мне просто понравилось находиться в Ассии.

Юкио смерил его долгим взглядом.

— Знаешь, — неожиданно начал он после долгого молчания, — я был неправ.

— В чём?

— Ты всё-таки лучше, чем мне казался, — экзорцист хмыкнул, — но не напридумай себе ничего. Ты по-прежнему мне не нравишься.

— Да-да, — Рин довольно кивнул, — как скажешь. И отчего же ты передумал?

— На экзамене ты не создал никаких опасных ситуаций, хотя мог бы.

— Не думаю, что это вся причина.

Юкио тяжело вздохнул.

— Ладно. Я присмотрелся внимательнее и решил, что для демона ты неплохо со всеми ладишь.

Окумура действительно старался взять себя в руки и перестать каждый раз при встрече с так называемым братом стараться просчитать каждый его следующий шаг. Нет, он не забывал о том, кто перед ним, но при этом сравнивал его с Мефисто и понимал, что из них двоих Рин явно намного безопасней. Даже при том, что Фель сотрудничал с экзорцистами, в его поведении могло проступить двойное дно. Курода же в этом плане был намного честней и открытей.

Они встречались не так часто, как хотелось бы. И Юкио собирался исправить это. Он наконец-то решился узнать своего старшего близнеца лучше. Тот говорил, что информация о нём всё равно не поможет при захвате Геенны, но всё же. Возможно, что-то из этого поможет Окумуре разобраться в себе самом. У них была одна мать, но вместе с этим близнецов вырастили разные отцы. Интересно, а осталось ли у них что-то общее?

Экзорцист покосился на полудемона, точнее, на его серёжку с крестом. Парень, не удержавшись, потянул за цепочку, отчего Курода ойкнул и недоумённо посмотрел на него, поморщившись. Юкио сразу же отпустил серёжку, сделав как можно более невинный вид.

— Я не стремился подружиться с ними, — заметил Рин, недовольно поправляя украшение, — что на тебя нашло?

— Почему, кстати? — последний вопрос благополучно проигнорировали.

— Не вижу смысла. В какой-то момент я всё равно уйду. Незачем сближаться с другими.

— Но пока ты здесь.

Рин посмотрел на листья, колыхающиеся на ветру. Сорвав один из них, он поднёс его к глазам.

— Если я не забуду их, то никогда не смогу вернуться в Ассию просто так, — полудемон сжал лист, — всегда больно понимать, что что-то увядает.

Юкио ошарашенно моргнул. Он точно плохо знал парня напротив, потому что никогда бы не подумал, что тот может думать в таком ключе. Экзорцист считал его прогульщиком, опасным противником и серьёзной угрозой, да кем угодно, но точно не простым парнем, который бы боялся терять.

Или Рин просто решил ввести его в заблуждение.

— Разве демонам не всё равно на людей?

Рин усмехнулся.

— В основном. Мефисто, например, очень любит наблюдать за ними. Но ему всё равно, сколько поколений сменит друг друга, ведь общая масса для него не имеет значения.

— Тебя подтянуло на откровенности?

— Нет, — парень качнул головой, — я просто стремлюсь удовлетворить твоё любопытство. Ты же решил узнать меня лучше, верно?

— Это так очевидно?

— Да, — Рин отпустил остатки листа, которые медленно спустились на землю, мягко кружась.

— Тогда давай договоримся, что ты будешь честно отвечать на мои вопросы.

Курода насмешливо взглянул на младшего брата.

— Ты бываешь очень наглым.

— Допустим, — Юкио поправил очки, — но я бы хотел узнать… — он замялся, — ты терял кого-то?

Полудемон задумался о чём-то, прежде чем ответить.

— Это не мои мысли. Об увядающем листе. Я никогда никого не терял и, если честно, не хотел бы испытывать это чувство, про которое он мне так много рассказывал.

Окумура заинтересовался.

— Кто?

— Мой отец, — Рин усмехнулся, — Сатана.


	7. Осколок 7

В воздухе ощутимо чувствовалась застоявшаяся жара, отчего Рин морщился и тщетно старался спрятаться в тени. Отчего-то среди экзорцистов популярны предрассудки на тему того, что в Геенне везде и всюду горит огонь, а демоны привыкли существовать там, где пекло выжжет дотла даже самый стойкий камень. На самом деле в его мире — полудемон сравнивал по жизни во дворце и близ лежащих деревнях — было ощутимо холоднее, чем сейчас в той же Ассии, однако существовали и отдельные районы для огненных демонов. Но большую часть Геенны занимала непроглядная пустота, в которой не было ни холодно, ни горячо — там вообще ничего не было, оттого и бродили слухи о несчастных, пропавших и сгнивших среди темноты, не имеющей выхода.

— Сегодня у вас всех, — Юкио замялся и бросил странный осуждающий взгляд на брата, — точнее, почти у всех начинаются летние каникулы. Однако, как вас уже предупреждали, все эксвайры теперь будут принимать участие в «лесном тренировочном лагере». Вы все, — снова взгляд на Рина, — должны пройти боевую подготовку в «лесной зоне Академии» в течение трёх дней. Я же ваш сопровождающий.

Бон заинтересованно покосился в сторону Куроды, гадая о причинах столь пристального внимания со стороны учителя. Сам парень медленно сползал по тёплому стволу дерева и мечтал оказаться в кабинете Мефисто, где всегда царила свежесть и лёгкая прохлада. Такара сочувствующе — настолько, насколько позволяло его непроницаемое лицо — посмотрел на приятеля и протянул ему остатки лимонада со льдом. Полудемон лениво взял стакан, с шумом отпивая приторный напиток.

— В первой половине главным будет обучение в тренировочном лагере, а вторая половина заключается в ряде испытаний, в ходе которых будет ясно, готовы ли вы принимать участие в реальных миссиях. Этот тренировочный лагерь станет вашим тестом, так что собирайтесь!

Вся группа, за исключением двух парней у дерева, радостно, даже слишком, воскликнула «отлично» и отправилась за вещами. Рину тоже пришлось подняться, попрощаться с Нему и поплестись за Юкио. Тот пристально следил за Куродой, готовый догонять того, если придётся.

— И не думай спрятаться где-нибудь. Это уже третий раз, когда ты слышишь об этом лагере и о том, что он обязателен, — Рин промолчал о том, что так и не пришёл на те занятия, — тем более что я и в первый раз сказал тебе — откосить не получится.

— Так точно, — безрадостно протянул полудемон, гадая, что ему будет, если он «случайно» сожжёт плащ экзорциста, идущего впереди.

— И не сверли меня таким взглядом, — Окумура насмешливо сверкнул очками, — между прочим, Мефисто сам настаивал на том, что тебе следует пойти.

— Серьёзно? — вот теперь Рин был удивлён.

— Да, — Юкио ощутимо напрягся, — он явно что-то задумал.

Полудемон махнул рукой, обгоняя его.

— Очередной розыгрыш для младшего брата, — парень закатил глаза, — он любит над всеми нами издеваться.

— Тебе уже доставалось? — заинтересовался экзорцист.

— Не особо, — Курода пожал плечами, — он, в основном, контактирует с Май-нии. Тот в свою очередь больше со мной и с сестрёнкой, собирающей коллекцию.

— Коллекцию чего?

— Человеческих глаз вроде бы, — ответил Рин беспечно и пошёл дальше, пока Юкио ошалело моргал, застыв на месте.

Иногда то, как полудемон просто и спокойно отзывается о столь ужасающих вещах, напрягало, отчего Окумуре становилось не по себе. Именно поэтому он решался задавать вопросы не так часто, как следовало бы, пока ещё есть время.

— Надеюсь, у тебя таких хобби нет?

— Не люблю коллекционировать что-то, — Курода поправил сползающий меч, — мне кажется это скучным. А вот ты, как я заметил, собираешь очки, — парень насмешливо посмотрел на младшего брата.

— Это запасные.

— Для запасных их слишком много.

— В работе экзорциста, между прочим, много опасностей, — уже раздражённо заметил Окумура.

Рин задумчиво кивнул.

— А кроме очков есть ещё что-нибудь?

Юкио немного помолчал, обдумывая ответ.

— Книги, наверное. Хотя, это не то чтобы коллекция — потом они всё равно отправляются обратно в библиотеку.

— В моей комнате тоже постоянно много книг, — Курода закатил глаза, — их всё приносят и приносят, хотя я не прошу. И не факт, что половина из них мне вообще нужна.

— Отнеси обратно.

— А потом их принесут опять, — мрачно заметил полудемон, — с каждым разом мне всё больше кажется, что это всё-таки издёвка Мефисто.

Экзорцист фыркнул.

  
***

  
Рин спокойно спускался на нижний уровень академии, игнорируя измученные голоса временных одногруппников. Те явно не выглядели осчастливленными дорогой, но вот полудемону было приятно находиться среди озеленённых деревьев, а не высушенных коряг.

— Я чувствую себя марширующим солдатом… — проворчал Сугуро.

— Я выдохся, — Конекомару пригнулся, тяжело дыша, и снял очки, чтобы протереть их от капель пота, скатившихся со лба.

— Жарко, да ещё и сумки такие тяжёлые, — Шима, кажется, дрожал и начинал понемногу отставать, хотя ещё не шёл самым последним.

— Да и комаров целая куча… — Камики прихлопнула очередное зарвавшееся насекомое и хотела сказать ещё что-то, но её прервал радостный возглас.

— О, водопад! — Рин оживился, когда увидел воду, вытекающую из камней. В Геенне он видел только один похожий, однако тот впадал в реку блуждающих душ, поэтому полудемон к нему и не приближался так уж близко. — Интересно, из него можно пить?

— Почему он ещё не устал? — Рюдзи с неверием посмотрел на совершенно расслабленного Куроду, болтающего с Такарой. Точнее, он что-то говорил, а кукла кивала в ответ.

— По какой-то причине Курода-кун полон энергии, — растерянно сказала Шиеми.

В какой-то момент эйсвайры — с лёгкой примесью посторонних — вышли к широкой поляне, окружённой лесом. Звуки птичьего чириканья и не столь палящее солнце создавали вполне уютную атмосферу, так что Рин остался доволен тем, что не сбежал. Хотя, он мог бы сходить сюда в одиночку позже.

— Хорошо, давайте установим палатки здесь, — Окумура привычно включил главного, — хотя днём этот лес и кажется спокойным, но с наступлением ночи он становится гнездом для низкосортных демонов. Мы должны установить палатки до наступления сумерек. Парни должны развести огонь и помочь мне установить палатки, — на этих словах Бон, Мива и Рензо побледнели, — девушки же установят защитный круг вокруг палаток, который вы повторяли перед тренировкой, и приготовят ужин. Я проверю. Итак, время прошло!

Юкио сверкнул очками — самый распространённый жест, когда их носишь — и поправил галстук.

— Эй, он снял своё пальто! — неверяще воскликнул Сугуро.

— Ему, в конце концов, стало жарко! А я уж начал думать, что он сверхчеловек или что-то типа того, — Шима неловко почесал затылок и обернулся на Рина, — хотя, до этого парня ему далековато в этом плане.

Установив очередную палатку, полудемон посмотрел на то, что делают девушки, и ужаснулся. Камики не могла даже картошку нормально почистить. Ужин срочно надо было спасать, поэтому парень решительно направился к женской части их группы.

Готовка, конечно, была скорее его хобби, но, учитывая требовательность Амаймона в плане еды, Куроде пришлось постараться, чтобы отточить все навыки. Хотя, определённая доля таланта там была, иначе бы он так и не смог приготовить идеальный десерт для старшего брата.

Девушки ошарашенно следили за парнем, раздающим указания. Тот так же успевал показывать им на примере, что делать.

— А он хорош, — прошептала Изумо.

Шиеми, которая наконец-то стала меньше зажиматься, согласилась.

— Это действительно нормально? — спросил Бон, тем временем разжигающий огонь. Шима молча стоял рядом, переваривая информацию. За сегодняшний день, если задуматься, они узнали про Рина гораздо больше, чем за всё время совместной учёбы.

Нему вообще куда-то исчез, хотя Юкио таки пытался его найти. Но парень не зря так быстро нашёл с Куродой общий язык — прятаться он умел ничуть не хуже полудемона, который лишь загадочно улыбался на хорошо видное раздражение экзорциста.

Небо медленно потемнело, и Такара появился. Однако всё уже было готово, поэтому Окумура просто пристально посмотрел на ученика, надеясь найти в том хоть каплю совести. Совесть в Нему находиться и не думала.

— Ужин готов!

Парни осторожно попробовали рагу и в шоке распахнули глаза, уставившись на Рина.

— Обалдеть, это и впрямь потрясно! — воскликнул Бон, из-за чего Курода усмехнулся. Если бы Рюдзи продолжал относиться к нему так плохо, как в самом начале, он бы попытался сдержаться. А положительная реакция на готовку тешила его демоническое самолюбие. К слову, полудемон считал, что он гораздо скромнее того же Мефисто.

— Э.. Это безусловно вкусно, ради этого вкуса не стыдно и в брак с тобой вступить! — Рензо резко потянулся за добавкой, а Рин поперхнулся.

Юкио хлопнул его по спине, помогая справиться с последствиями неожиданного потрясения.

— Кстати, — прошептал Окумура на ухо брату, — а демоны вступают в браки?

— Высшие вступают, — так же тихо ответил ему Курода, морщась от рези в горле, — у меня там вообще где-то невеста по Геенне гуляет.

Юкио недоверчиво посмотрел на него, а Рин тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну, на трон нужны наследники.

— Нет, подожди, почему гуляет? Ты что, не видел её?

— Ни разу, — полудемон пожал плечами, — я откровенно забил на поиски, хотя это традиция — обручать наследников с так называемого подросткового возраста. Поэтому отец выбирал сам, предварительно расспросив о хоть каких-то зачатках предпочтений в плане девушек.

Окумура почувствовал, как у него дёрнулся глаз.

— А если ты потом передумаешь?

— Ну, придётся решать, как обойтись без скандала и нежелательных последствий.

Глаз дёрнулся снова, но уже другой.

— О чём вы шепчетесь? — спросил Конекомару, накладывая ещё одну тарелку сияющей Морияме.

— Ни о чём, — Юкио поправил очки, старательно возвращая себе бесстрастный вид.

Спустя ещё некоторое время, когда стало уже совсем темно, Окумура стал заметно серьёзнее.

— А теперь перейдём к делу. Для начала, все должны покинуть эту базу и разойтись в разных направлениях. Где-то в этом лесу находится фонарь, нужно зажечь его и возвратиться. В течение следующих трёх дней, только те, кто зажгут фонарь и вернутся в тренировочный лагерь, смогут принимать участие в реальных боевых миссиях, — эксвайры напряглись, Рин же зевнул, так как его это в принципе не интересовало, — однако только три фонаря доступны. Единственную информацию, которую я могу вам дать, это то, что фонари расположены в пятидесяти метрах от базы. Попросту говоря, есть только «три должности», которым будет открыт доступ для участия в боевых миссиях.

— Это… Это означает! — Камики подалась вперёд, но Юкио резко прервал её.

— Продолжим. Я проинформирую вас о содержимом сумок, которые вам выдали вместо собранных вещей.

Да, это было действительно обидно, когда у ребят отобрали тщательно собранные вещи и выдали это. Наверное, очередной подкол от учителя. Часто Рину казалось, что садизм Юкио всё-таки передался по отцовской линии, раз уж силой обделили. Компенсация, так сказать. Полудемон искренне сочувствовал всем тем, кому ещё предстояло попасть в группы к этому человеку.

— Запасов продовольствия и воды вам хватит на все три дня, также есть спальный мешок, полотенце и предметы первой необходимости. Ещё есть компас, фонарик для ночного использования, фейерверки для отпугивания демонов, спичка и другие полезные вещи, находящиеся внутри.

Курода считал, что одной курикары ему было бы вполне достаточно.

— Как я уже говорил ранее, с наступлением ночи лес станет гнездом низших демонов. Учитывая ваш текущий уровень, большинство из вас скорее всего не справится. Если вы почувствуете, что находитесь в большой опасности, то воспользуйтесь фейерверком, отпугивающим демонов, — на этих словах Марияма настойчиво и упрямо посмотрела на указанный предмет, явно решая, насколько быстро его использовать, — я прибуду к вам в течение двух минут.

— Вы сказали, что дадите нам по спичке? — неуверенно подал голос Конекомару.

— В общем, если вы зажжёте фейерверк, то фонарь вы зажечь уже не сможете. Пожалуйста, подумайте, прежде чем использовать его. Кроме того, фонарь был сделан специально, так что я буду знать, когда его зажгут. Если вы зажжёте фонарь, как только будете приближаться к базе, то вас дисквалифицируют. Если пламя погаснет на пути к базе, то вы тоже будете дисквалифицированы. И, конечно, если воспользуетесь фейерверком, то тоже будете дисквалифицированы. Тщательно подумайте о своих преимуществах и используйте их в полном объёме, — Юкио мило улыбнулся, хотя в искренность этой улыбки никто особо и не поверил, — это самый быстрый путь к победе!

Бон о чём-то спорил с Изумо, когда Такара подошёл к Рину. Они переглянулись и кивнули друг другу. Тренировка в очередной раз может подразумевать работу в команде, и в этот раз очередь Нему хоть как-то проявлять активность.

— Внимание! — воскликнул Окумура, держа наготове пистолет, — готовы?

Прозвучал выстрел, и большинство ребят из группы изо всех сил кинулось вперёд. Рин вновь зевнул и лениво побрёл к лесу. Такара тоже не отличался особым рвением, однако тот скрылся между деревьями намного быстрее.

Окумура раздражённо вздохнул.

— Поторапливайся!

  
***

  
Рин и Нему наконец-то нашли один из фонарей, когда уже светало. Впрочем, они особо и не торопились. Задание оказалось чуть сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Фонари-оборотни всегда были делом муторным, особенно в Геенне, когда те пожирали основную часть женского населения.

Курода размял плечи, привычным движением вынимая из ножен Курикару. Металл на миг блеснул синевой, отчего Такара приподнял бровь.

— И как думаешь справляться? — поинтересовался полудемон.

Парень хмыкнул и что-то вытащил из кармана, откидывая это от себя на значительное расстояние. Этим чем-то оказалась миниатюрная кукла. Нему невнятно проговорил заклинание или молитву — Курода так и не разобрал — а затем сложил нужную печать, после которой кукла начала расти, всё больше походя на живого человека.

Рин присвистнул. До этого он не встречался с такой техникой.

— Неплохо. Я даже впечатлён.

Нему снова хмыкнул, а потом подошёл к фонарю, поджигая его. Ещё несколько печатей, и с фонаря упала вся защита. Демон напрягся, медленно пробуждаясь. По всей округе послышались громкий гул и звон, а огонь загорелся сильнее. Оборотень распахнул что-то, похожее на глаза, и оглянулся вокруг, пока его взгляд не остановился на девушке-кукле.

— Что-то будет, — протянул Курода, наблюдая за тем, как в глазах фонаря загораются сердечки.

— Что-то и должно быть, — ответили ему игрушкой.

И тут началась она — весёлая погоня. Довольно забавно, на самом деле, бежать за каменным фонарём, особенно, когда тот преследует не тебя, а также издаёт непонятные звуки и пыхтение.

— Кажется, наш фонарь — извращенец, — заметил Рин на очередном повороте.

Такара только кивнул, так как был сосредоточен на своей технике и её поддержании.

А уж Юкио, когда вся эта процессия выскочила к нему, веселился ещё больше. Настолько, что никак не находил слов, чтобы описать всю монограмму своих эмоций.

— Ну что ж, — недовольно заметил он после того, как демона запечатали обратно, — вы пришли первые.

Сугуро и остальных действительно ещё не было.

Рин вздохнул от скуки и заинтересованно посмотрел в сторону леса. Ему показалось, что там что-то промелькнуло. Конечно, это мог быть один из низших, которые доставали парня ещё на испытании, но следовало бы всё же проверить — вдруг и в правду нечто занятное. Тем более что его не отпускало странное ощущение мысленного зова, как если бы его звал кто-то из родственников. Но в Ассии все ощущения полудемона немного притупились, так что он не мог быть точно уверен в этом.

— Пойду обратно.

Окумура схватил его за рукав.

— Зачем?

— Прогуляюсь, — Рин ненавязчиво скинул чужую руку, — или это запрещено?

— В принципе нет, — Юкио тяжело вздохнул, — но я бы посоветовал тебе вернуться побыстрее.

И, судя по его взгляду, полудемону разрешили свалить из лагеря уж точно не без помощи вездесущего ректора.

Курода тонко улыбнулся.

— Да ладно, я быстро.

На значительном расстоянии от разбитого лагеря послышался громкий шелест низших демонов, свивших себе гнездо на дне оврага. Парень, наблюдавший за ними, безошибочно повернулся в ту сторону, откуда к нему уже направлялись.

Амаймон вытащил из кармана очередной леденец, громко хрустя остатками предыдущей сладости. Он очень давно не видел младшего брата и с нетерпением ожидал его появления.

Однако Рин не слишком торопился.


	8. Осколок 8

За окном был ливень. Тяжёлые капли били в окно и стекали вниз, оставляя за собой постепенно исчезающие следы. В самой комнате было прохладно, а в воздухе чувствовалась сырость. Наверное, стоило убрать учебники с подоконника, но парню, сидящему на кровати, не хотелось вставать и хоть как-нибудь двигаться. Сверкнула молния, и он вздрогнул, переведя чуть задумчивый взгляд на серое мутное небо, скрытое за толстым слоем стекла. Вошедший в комнату мужчина покачал головой и передал ему горячую кружку с чаем. Юкио тонко улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул. Они давно не виделись с отцом, и теперь хотелось поговорить вживую хоть немного.

Ученики отнимали у Окумуры почти всё его время, а если конкретнее, то один из них: достаточно наглый парень с яркими синими глазами, на дне которых трепетало обжигающее пламя. В тот раз, когда экзорцист впервые увидел его в лесу, именно они заставили Юкио вздрогнуть и потянуться за пистолетом. У добрых людей, да даже демонов, не бывает таких глаз: в них нет столь жгучей ярости, нет ни насмешки, ни азарта к погоням и сражениям, ни явного чувства превосходства над остальными — всеми, кто не родился наследником на демонический престол.

Юкио не хотелось это признавать, но с появлением демона, который на самом деле приходился ему старшим братом-близнецом, его жизнь, как экзорциста, сильно изменилась. Ранее он никогда не держал секретов от своего отца-паладина, но теперь ему приходилось искажать и умалчивать некоторые детали в отчётах, сдаваемых Мефисто лично в руки. Тот всякий раз усмехался и показательно пробегался глазами по каждому из них.

Юкио приходилось держать себя в руках, даром что характер всегда был спокойным и до этого года не доставлял проблем на работе. В отличие от некоторых своих коллег, он ни разу не срывался на заданиях и выглядел по-настоящему надёжным человеком, чтобы ему можно было довериться в вопросах безопасности. Возможно, именно поэтому Окумура легко поднялся по карьерной лестнице за такой короткий срок.

Сейчас же парень иногда задумывался над тем, хватит ли его нервов на столь длительное посещение Рином Ассии. Экзорцист всегда незаметно вздрагивал, когда его окликали другие преподаватели и гадал, в чём же Курода — не считая вечных прогулов — провинился сегодня.

Но, самое главное, Юкио ожидал, что ему будет стыдно посмотреть в глаза Широ и ответить, что нет, он ни во что не ввязался. Но это оказалось не так. Совесть молчала и даже не высовывалась. Наверняка спряталась где-то рядом с Рином, который вновь избегал занятия для будущих арий.

— Всё точно хорошо? — его отец смотрел по-доброму, так, как мог только он один. Этот взгляд напоминал о тёплых вечерах в старой церкви, когда Широ исчезал на миссиях намного реже и мог спокойно потрепать Окумуру по волосам, широко улыбаясь.

Теперь Юкио краснел и уворачивался от его руки. С этой должностью, на которой ему доверили обучать будущих экзорцистов, он чувствовал себя совсем взрослым и стеснялся проявления столь открытых чувств. Но Фуджимото лишь усмехался и спрашивал о том, как прошёл день и появилась ли у его сына девушка.

— Серьёзно? — Юкио скептически посмотрел на Широ, когда тот потянулся за новой сигаретой, — мне ещё рано заводить отношения.

Окумура отвёл взгляд, чтобы не видеть в глазах напротив смех и некую снисходительность, которая как бы намекала: «У тебя всё впереди, сын мой. Когда-нибудь и ты познаешь всю прелесть женщин».

— А я вот недавно встретил одну красотку в магазине. У неё такие…

— Не хочу это слышать! — Юкио вовремя перебил отца и возмущённо посмотрел на него, еле заметно покраснев.

Мало кто из его старых знакомых со средней школы верил, что отец Окумуры — настоящий священник, пока не приходил к ним домой. Правда, потом они всё равно отнекивались от нового посещения церкви, но хотя бы гуляли с ним в городе и не давали совсем зачахнуть над учебниками. То время, когда над слабым Юкио издевались при любом удобном случае, давно в прошлом. Теперь парень мог спокойно постоять за себя, правда, ему это и не было нужно.

Странно быть популярным отличником, совершенно непривычно.

— Что, тебе даже никто бенто не носит?

— Если бы, — недовольно протянул Окумура, внутренне содрогаясь.

Он иногда завидовал Рину, который мастерски научился избегать учащихся в Академии девушек. Те и увидели его только потому, что демону было интересно посмотреть на обычные классы. И когда Юкио уже понадеялся на то, что его популярность постепенно спадёт и экзорциста оставят в покое, Курода мстительно заявил, что на обычные уроки он ходить всё ещё не собирается. Мефисто же просто пожал плечами, продолжая усмехаться.

Наверняка они сговорились.

— Нет, так дело не пойдёт, — Фуджимото покачал головой, — мой сын не может игнорировать красоток в форме.

— Отец, — Юкио на всякий случай отставил в сторону недопитую чашку с чаем, — ты приехал в Академию только потому, что хотел поговорить со мной о девушках?

— Нельзя? — Окумура не смог бы придумать более изощрённого способа издевательств, чем разговоры с Широ на такую тему. В чём-то тот совершенно не менялся.

Парень вздохнул и снова посмотрел в окно. Ливень всё не прекращался, не давая ни единого шанса на хорошую погоду в этот день.

Юкио стало интересно, где в этот момент может прятаться Рин. Дерево наверняка промокло, да и его листья — ненадёжное укрытие. Наверняка он пошёл к Мефисто. Окумура, конечно, не понимал все хитросплетения их отношений, но он не думал, что ректор сможет возразить упёртому демону, если тот решительно настроится присутствовать в его кабинете.

— Обычно ты более собран, — Фуджимото внимательно посмотрел на сына, который на этих словах чуть поморщился, — неужто всё-таки влюбился?

— Нет, — отрезал Юкио, снимая и собираясь протереть запотевшие очки.

— Значит, есть какие-то проблемы с учениками?

— Особых проблем нет, — Окумура вздохнул, — но во всех группах обязательно находится какой-нибудь раздолбай.

Широ улыбнулся.

— Парень настолько надоел?

— Безумно, — экзорцист устало протёр глаза, — но… погоди, — он резко поднял взгляд на отца, — как ты понял, что я говорю о парне?

Фуджимото невозмутимо допил свой чай — там оставался всего один глоток — и только тогда ответил:

— Встретил его недавно. Курода Рин, верно? — Юкио кивнул, — забавный парень. Открыто заявил, что профессия экзорциста его не особо интересует.

— Так и сказал?

— А на курсы пойти его, можно сказать, заставили.

Окумура постарался сдержать усмешку. Это было ожидаемо, но Юкио всё равно развеселился. И даже больше оттого, что представил реакцию Рина после того, как сам скажет ему, с кем именно тот разговаривал. Парень перевёл взгляд на отца, на губах которого всё ещё держалась добрая улыбка. Но Окумура с удивлением отметил, что в глазах мужчины напротив отчётливо видно печаль и застоявшуюся тоску.

— Что-то не так?

— Как бы это странно не звучало, но он напомнил мне мою знакомую. — Фуджимото затянулся сигаретой, а потом выдохнул вместе с едким дымом, уже заполнившим всю комнату. Жаль, что при такой погоде нельзя было открыть окно. — Внешностью, конечно, ведь характер и интересы у неё были совершенно другие.

— Скажешь, кого?

Широ грустно усмехнулся.

— Твою мать. Что-то есть в них общее. Так странно.

Юкио вздрогнул и поджал губы.

Он и сам прекрасно осознавал, что и Рин чем-то похож на их общую мать, но всё равно отодвигал это на задний план. Они с братом действительно были похожи друг на друга: чертами лица, редкими жестами, но оба не признавали очевидного. Точнее, не признавал Окумура, а вот Курода просто отмалчивался, но иногда насмешливо — будто невзначай — интересовался, нет ли у младшего брата каких-либо лишних футболок, ведь им в принципе идёт одно и то же. А ведь Юкио итак отдал ему свою старую одежду. Впрочем, парень не оставался в долгу и подкалывал демона на тему того, что тот всё же ниже и ростом определённо не удался.

— Ты здесь надолго?

— Скоро очередная миссия, — Широ прищурился, — совсем нет покоя. Но ты же пойдёшь по моим стопам?

— Ищешь человека, на которого можно скинуть должность?

Фуджимото фыркнул.

— Всё может быть. И вот тогда, когда у меня появится много свободного времени, все красотки…

— Отец!

Широ всё-таки смог потрепать Юкио по волосам и пару раз хлопнул по плечу.

— Разбирайся со своими проблемами. Парень тот не выглядит глупым — вы уж договоритесь о чём-нибудь.

Окумура и сам это прекрасно понимал. Он даже решился сделать первый шаг навстречу и узнать старшего брата получше, и теперь парень с удивлением узнавал всё новые и новые интересные факты из чужой жизни.

Им и правда стоило разговаривать чаще — так, как это делают настоящие братья с крепкими узами.

«Но разве возможно полное взаимопонимание между экзорцистом и демоном? Мы никогда не договоримся до конца».

Наверное, Юкио следовало сдать их с ректором ещё в самом начале, но тогда он бы не увидел, как насмешка в чужих глазах сменяется искренней заинтересованностью, и как утихает синий огонь, чтобы не пугать и не напрягать будущих экзорцистов вокруг. Рин, как для демона, неплохо ладил с ребятами и не допускал опасных ситуаций, приближающих его разоблачение. Это подкупало.

Если сравнивать его с Мефисто, то Курода определённо выигрывает на фоне старого интригана.

И теперь, когда Юкио согласился на равноценный обмен, — откровенность за откровенность — всё должно улучшиться. Можно просто попробовать, первый раз не задумываясь о последствиях.

Экзорцист сам согласился попасться в эту ловушку. И наверняка её выстроил Мефисто, ведь именно он провёл Окумуре масё, неожиданно появившись и точно так же исчезнув.

Юкио ошарашенно моргнул, глубоко поражённый проскользнувшей мыслью.

Точно. Фель задумал всё построить так с самого начала: провести ритуал, а потом столкнуть разлучённых в детстве братьев. Или это действительно было лишь стечением обстоятельств?

— Додумался до чего-то?

— Верно, — Окумура кивнул, — только что понял, как ранее заблуждался.

— Нужна помощь?

— Нет, спасибо.

Юкио на самом деле решил играть по чужим правилам и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Рин сам говорил, что в определённый момент он просто исчезнет, уйдёт обратно в Геенну, где ему самое место.

«Только бы нервов хватило».

— Если что, то ты можешь положиться на меня.

Широ встал со стула и сжал в ладони уже ненужный окурок. Его пачка почти кончилась.

— Я знаю.

— Если что, — Фуджимото обернулся через плечо, — то я всегда готов прийти и нормально поговорить с тобой на-сам-знаешь-какую-тему.

— Иди уже.

— И Куроде передай.

Юкио тяжело вздохнул.

Почему все его родственники — и неожиданно появляющиеся тоже — такие проблемные?

  
***

  
Деревья в этой части леса казались потрёпанными, будто совсем недавно здесь проходило сражение сразу с полчищем демонов. Внутренний зов усиливался с каждым шагом, и Рин не смог сдержать широкой улыбки. Это ощущение, когда все внутренности сдавливает и тянет куда-то в сторону, всегда казалось ему странным, тем не менее, парень немного соскучился по семье.

И Курода совершенно не сомневался в том, кто именно решил его навестить.

С правой стороны мелькнула тень, и Рин широким взмахом вытащил меч из ножен, отражая нападение сверху. Его старший брат досадливо поморщился и оттолкнулся от лезвия ногой, возвращаясь на нижнюю ветку дерева. Амаймон быстро вернул себе невозмутимость и принялся разворачивать новый леденец, пока полудемон устраивался рядом.

— Никогда не думал, что соскучусь по твоему надоедливому лицу, — протянул Рин, усмехаясь.

— Разве нии-сан не более надоедлив, чем я?

Курода показательно задумался.

— Смотря в чём.

— Ты долго не готовил мне сладости, — обиженно сказал Амаймон, — пришлось даже вылезать за ними в Ассию.

— Кстати, а разве портал уже можно было открывать?

Король Земли выгнул бровь.

— В смысле?

— Мефисто говорил, что местности нужно восстановиться после такого всплеска энергии, да и пожар явно привлёк внимание вышестоящих.

Амаймон фыркнул.

— Глупости. Нии-сан наверняка быстро со всеми ними разобрался, люди ведь такие глупые.

— А энергия?

— В Ассии, как и в Геенне, порталы ни на что не влияют.

С губ полудемона медленно сползла усмешка. Он подозревал, что Мефисто его таки водил за нос, но не углублялся в свои догадки из-за массы новых впечатлений.

Амаймон прищурился.

— Может, тогда ты вернёшься домой? Я хочу такояки.

Рин задумчиво посмотрел вверх, на темнеющее небо, совершенно не похожее на его родной мир.

Несколько минут прошли в тяжёлом молчании.

— Нет, — неожиданно сказал парень, — я останусь здесь.

Его старший брат неверяще посмотрел в серьёзные глаза напротив.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Более чем, — Курода насмешливо проследил за чужим удивлением, — я ещё во многом не разобрался, чтобы так поспешно заканчивать экскурсию.

Полудемон на самом деле скучал по дому и хотел было вернуться сразу после того, как врежет Фелю, но что-то его остановило. Какое-то отдалённое ощущение незавершённости.

Действительно, прежде чем Рин скроется во вратах Геенны, он ещё некоторое время проведёт вместе с Юкио. Иначе всё его бесконечно долгое ожидание и — кто бы мог подумать — посещение занятий для экзорцистов пойдут насмарку.

— Как знаешь, — вновь невозмутимо ответил демон, — только перед отцом теперь объясняться будешь сам.

— Конечно.

Курода скосил глаза в сторону по-прежнему сидящего рядом Амаймона.

— И ты никуда отсюда не уйдёшь?

— Знаешь, — задумчиво ответил Король земли, — мне так скучно в последнее время, — он прищурил глаза, на дне которых загорался янтарь, — может, сразимся?

Рин хмыкнул и резко спрыгнул вниз, мгновенно отходя от удара. Он уже привык, что его старшего брата иногда переклинивало, и тот бросался с драками на всё, что только движется, чтобы самоутвердиться. Особенно доставалось полудемону, как самому младшему сыну Сатаны.

— Я так и знал, что этим всё закончится.

Амаймон просто не мог взять и уйти после столь долгой разлуки с любимым младшим братом, на которого всегда можно выпустить пар.

Курода чертыхнулся, когда за его спиной послышался низкий рык. Питомец брата был уже рядом. В принципе, особых повреждений он принести Рину не мог, но вот испачкать одежду слюнями — вполне. А потом именно полудемону придётся объяснять Юкио, откуда на его одежде взялись огромные липкие пятна непонятного происхождения.

Парень напрягся и перепрыгнул через бегемота, ощутимо задев того мечом. Низший демон взвыл и исчез, но Куроде нельзя было расслабляться. Привлекать к себе внимание — тем более. Именно поэтому он не дал синему огню вырваться наружу и привычно оплести холодную сталь.

  
***

  
Юкио скептически осмотрел помятых учеников и записал время, за которое те с трудом, но справились с заданием. Бон выглядел так, будто ему досталось больше всех, хотя так наверняка и было. Свежая царапина на лбу прямо-таки намекала на то, что кому-то пришлось познакомиться с корнями деревьев поближе. Камики недовольно прикрывала порванную юбку, а Шиеми краснела под красноречивыми взглядами в сторону отсутствующих колготок. Видимо, те — или то, что от них осталось, — пришлось всё же снять. Шима хихикал так странно, будто где-то приложился головой, а Конекомару жалостливо посматривал в его сторону, только подтверждая теорию об ударе.

— А мы первые? — неуверенно поинтересовался Мива.

Окумура вздохнул и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, Рин с Нему уже давно пришли.

— И где они? — недовольно поинтересовался Рюдзи, оглядываясь.

Такара обнаружился у костра, Курода отсутствовал.

— Рин ушёл прогуляться некоторое время назад, — экзорцист посмотрел на часы и нахмурился, — и его уже достаточно долго нет.

— Может, он опять сбежал? — проворчала Изумо, подходя к огню и присаживаясь на покосившееся бревно.

— Не думаю, — Юкио покачал головой.

Вдруг со стороны леса послышался громкий взрыв, и сильный порыв ветра (так выглядело со стороны) снёс длинную цепочку из деревьев. Окумура сразу же напрягся и быстро вытащил пистолеты.

— Все стойте здесь.

Парень хмуро оглядел учеников и побежал в ту сторону, откуда вновь донёсся взрыв и раздражительный треск.

Сугуро фыркнул в сторону и оглянулся на побледневшего Конекомару.

— Я за ним.

— Что там могло произойти? — Шиеми выглядела ничуть не лучше остальных, но была готова, если что, прийти на помощь.

— Это точно связано с Куродой, — недовольно проговорил Бон.

Такара отвёл руки от огня и вытащил свою куклу.

— Он справится и без вашей помощи, — писклявый голос сильно резанул по итак расшатанным после фонаря нервам.

— Может случиться всё, что угодно, — Рюдзи повысил голос и направился в сторону границы их разбитого лагеря, — и мы не можем оставить его в беде. Рин всё-таки учится вместе с нами, хоть и бесит временами.

— Точно, — Мива поправил очки, — кто-то должен остаться здесь, но другие обязательно пойдут за Окумурой-сенсеем.

Нему промолчал, не став озвучивать то, что этот порыв ему кажется до невозможности глупым.

Ребята после недолгого совещания оставили у костра спокойного Такару и недовольную таким исходом Камики.

Юкио ожидал всё что угодно, но только не то, что в итоге увидел. Перед ним открылась картина порывистой битвы между двумя демонами. А в том, что неизвестный парень, нападающий на Рина, это демон, он не сомневался. Он выглядел безумно странно, двигался резко и хаотично — Окумуре бы не хотелось вступить в схватку с таким противником один на один.

Рин коротко оглянулся на появившегося младшего брата, впрочем, сумев отразить яростную атаку, рассчитанную на то, что полудемон отвлёкся.

— А ты не растерял за это время свои навыки, — насмешливо сказал зеленоволосый парень, в очередной раз разламывая леденец на палочке.

Курода хмыкнул, но на подколку не повёлся.

— Юкио, стреляй ему по ногам — надоел прыгать.

Конечно же, Рину хотелось бы закончить драку самому, но сейчас было не то время и не то место. Амаймон, мягко говоря, перестарался и устроил в лесу такой переполох, что сюда слетятся все экзорцисты Академии, учитывая, что сейчас проходит тренировочный лагерь.

Окумура прищурился и уверенным движением выстрелил чуть в сторону, куда в следующий момент Королю Земли пришлось уклониться от очередного выпада. Демон ошарашенно посмотрел на штанину, на которой расползалось алое кровавое пятно. Затем он перевёл обиженный взгляд на довольного Рина.

— Мы так не договаривались.

— Что за! — послышалось из-за деревьев, откуда в следующий момент показался ошеломлённый Бон. Остальные в нерешительности остановились за ним, не зная, куда себя деть.

Амаймон поморщился, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон. Заиграла какая-то ванильная песня известных японских идолов, отчего Рин выгнул бровь.

Демон разочарованно поджал губы, что означало только одно: ему звонил Мефисто.

— Я вернусь за тобой, — скучающим тоном, в котором еле ощутимо чувствовалось предвкушение, протянул Амаймон, — и одержу победу перед тем, как Люци-нии засечёт.

Демон усмехнулся и исчез, оставив за собой оглушающую тишину.

— Кто это был? — удивлённо выдохнул Рюдзи, озвучивая вопрос, который так и крутился у всех на языке.

— Лучше всего назвать его врагом.

Рин вернул Курикару в ножны и бодро оглядел остальных, задержавшись на Юкио. Полудемон никогда бы не подумал, что откажется вернуться сию минуту во дворец из-за кого-то. Он совершенно не мог представить свою жизнь за пределами Геенны до этого момента, но теперь ему стало по-настоящему интересно продолжить свои приключения в мире-отражении, ведь Окумура сделал шаг навстречу.

А Рину надоело считаться самым младшим.

— Вернёмся в лагерь?


	9. Осколок 9

Ярко полыхал костёр, трещали периодически подкидываемые в него сухие ветки. Сыпались искры, порождаемые языками пламени, и Рин не мог отвести от костра своего взгляда. Наверняка Амаймон сейчас рвёт и мечет: он ненавидит, когда с ним сражаются не в полную силу, и если перед экзорцистами демон сдержался (и это удивительно), то потом он точно оторвётся на нервах младшего брата. Полудемон в любом случае не смог бы скрываться от Амаймона слишком долго, так что закончить эту схватку когда-нибудь да придётся.

Рин краем глаза проследил за жутко недовольным Юкио, усевшимся неподалёку. Окумура терпеть не мог чего-то не понимать, поэтому мог позже попытаться выбить из Куроды нужную ему информацию всеми правдами и неправдами. Например, надавив на несколько эфемерную совесть или напомнив о его, Рина, незаконном пребывании в Ассии. Другое дело, что Курода вполне мог ответить на его вопросы и просто так.

Остальные участники их учебного лагеря — за исключением всегда спокойного Такары — выглядели несколько потерянно. Судя по всему, в голове у Сугуро уже гуляли какие-то нехорошие подозрения касаемо недавнего инцидента, куда волей-неволей оказался вовлечён Рин. И в принципе полудемон не видел смысла в том, чтобы попытаться разубедить Бона в своих предположениях. Зато он решил повнимательней приглядеться к своим временным одногруппникам.

Долгое время Курода относился к ним довольно снисходительно, сидел и общался на всех уроках только с Нему, если к полудемону не лезли слишком уж настойчиво. Но иногда ему и правда было интересно перекинуться парой слов с Рюдзи, Шимой или Конекомару.

Ранее Рин просто не видел смысла в том, чтобы узнать их лучше, но разговор с Амаймоном заставил его пересмотреть некоторые моменты. Полудемону действительно хотелось остаться в Ассии, может быть, даже до конца наладить братские отношения с Юкио и, конечно же, добраться с разборками до Мефисто. Однако теперь Курода наконец осознал, что ему интересно не только это. Наверное, стоит выйти за пределы Академии и просто прогуляться по человеческому городу, пообщаться с простыми представителями другого мира, которые не знают ничего о демонах и Геенне. Рину захотелось понять, чем же привлекает Ассия второго сына Сатаны.

Могут ли быть эти мысли той целью, к которой стремился Мефисто во время одного из этапов своей собственной игры? Должны же иметь его действия за собой хоть какой-то смысл. Высшие демоны обычно ничего не делают просто так, без выгоды.

Курода чуть усмехнулся, поймав предостерегающий взгляд Юкио, и вновь перевёл взгляд на костёр и одногруппников. Что-то ему не нравилось. Рин чуть внимательней пригляделся к эксвайрам, напрягая память и выискивая несоответствие. Если вспомнить те уроки, на которых он всё же присутствовал, то…

— Я тут подумал, — задумчиво протянул Курода, от чего остальные тут же посмотрели на него. — Мне казалось, нас было больше.

Бон фыркнул.

— Здесь все.

— Нет, — полудемон отрицательно покачал головой, — я про девушку. Как же её звали… — Рин нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.

— Когда человек видит то, что не видят другие, это всегда плохо заканчивается, — Сугуро усмехнулся.

— Да нет же! — отмахнулся от него Курода, — она ещё постоянно рядом с девушкой с мохнатыми бровями крутилась.

— Мохнатыми… бровями?! — к её чести, Камики сразу же поняла, о ком он, но сдержалась. Это было сложно для её ранимой натуры, но она всё-таки осталась сидеть на месте и лишь злобно смотреть в сторону полудемона.

— Ты про Паку? — осторожно предположил Мива как самый спокойный и рассудительный из их компании.

— Возможно, — Рин кивнул, тщательно игнорируя отчего-то развеселившегося Юкио.

— Даже не знаю, как сказать… — осторожно продолжил Конекомару.

— Она ушла с курсов ещё перед экзаменом на эксвайра, — раздражённо сказала Изумо, перебив парня, — только слепой мог этого не заметить.

Курода пожал плечами, хотя в целом понимал, что шпилька в его адрес была оправданной. Если бы его отец в своё время тоже не обращал внимания на исчезновение подчинённых из окружения — пропустил бы несколько покушений от особых экстремалов. Не у всех в Геенне есть чувство самосохранения.

Выглядела Камики не сильно довольной, скорее подавленной. Видимо, решение Паку повлияло и на неё. Рин смутно припомнил, что именно после экзамена девушка огрызалась на других даже больше, чем обычно.

— Ну, — заключил Рюдзи, — теперь мы знаем, что и у Куроды есть слабые стороны.

Общий смех — даже Такара позволил себе мерзко похихикать — Рин решил проигнорировать.

Но вот реакцию Изумо — нет.

Если она действительно сильно жалеет об уходе той девушки, это может повлиять на её становление экзорцистом. А на миссии Камики вообще может подвергнуть себя опасности. Кто, как не полудемон, знает об особенностях заключения контракта с демонами. Если с ней что-то случится, Окумура может назначить виновником всей ситуации именно его, Рина.

А этого допустить никак нельзя, потому что Курода обещал не причинять вреда ученикам своего младшего брата.

— Надеюсь, мы всё-таки хорошо справились с заданием тренировочного лагеря, хоть и не пришли первыми, — заметил Мива. — Этот тест же на что-то влияет, верно?

— Да, — Юкио вздохнул, — но неожиданное появление того демона спутало все карты. Я уже связался с ректором, и тот приказал отложить остальные испытания на некоторое время.

— И что теперь?

— Завтра утром мы возвращаемся, а пока немного отдохнём на свежем воздухе.

Рин рухнул на спину, придавив чехол с мечом. Над его головой раскинулись мириады ярких звёзд, которые полудемон никогда бы не увидел, если бы не побывал в Ассии.

Наверное, и в Геенне они бы смотрелись так же красиво.

***

  
Группа эксвайров, как и их учитель, не ожидала, что, как только они выйдут из леса, их настоятельно попросят пройти к ректору Академии. Рин про себя подумал, что это определённо не будет сильно касаться Амаймона, ведь Мефисто попросил привести к нему всех, а старшему брату полудемона не нужны лишние проблемы. Или он опять что-то задумал. Наверное, Юкио подумал точно так же, потому как выглядел расслабленным. Как и Нему. А вот их одногруппники были взволнованы. Наверное, переживают о результатах тренировочного лагеря.

Фель, как, впрочем, и всегда был весел и хитро прищурился, оглядев помятую одежду младшего брата. Ударная волна Короля Земли не прошла бесследно: куски почвы и веток всё-таки испачкали Рина, который был бы и рад переодеться, но времени на это ему не дали. Окумура быстро пресёк его попытку удрать в общежитие и не идти к ректору вместе с остальными.

Курода фыркнул и возмущённо посмотрел на Мефисто, одним взглядом обещая, что он ему отомстит как-нибудь потом. Некоторые способы давления на неугомонного ректора у младшего сына Сатаны всё же были: например, он мог пожаловаться отцу (этой прерогативой Рин предпочитал не пользоваться) или прекратить готовить сладкое, активировав нытьё Амаймона. А Май-нии, когда хотел, мог достать кого угодно. Иногда в дело вмешивался Люцифер, питавший к полудемону странную слабость.

Они бы поговорили нормально, но сейчас в кабинете присутствовали посторонние.

— Недавно в лесу рядом с Академией чувствовалось большое скопление демонов. Вышестоящее начальство заинтересовалось тем фактом, что в то же время там присутствовали молодые эксвайры.

— Нас в чём-то подозревают? — прямо спросил Юкио.

— Нет, — Мефисто сложил руки в замок, — но они считают, что это может быть как-то связано. В общем, — демон прищурился, — будьте осторожны.

— И ради этого нас вылавливали рядом с лесом? — Рин выразительно выгнул бровь, крайне недовольный этим фактом.

Шиеми вздрогнула. Она вздохнуть лишний раз боялась рядом с ректором, который дал ей шанс стать экзорцистом, а Курода вёл себя довольно вызывающе. Возможно, именно из-за этого девушка ему немного завидовала. Морияме хотелось стать смелее, чтобы не подводить остальных в дальнейшем.

— Нет, — Фель вытянул из-под стола тонкую стопку бумаг, — раз уж ваш учебный лагерь не очень задался, — на этих словах почти все отвели глаза в сторону, — я подготовил для господ эксвайров весьма интересную миссию.

— Что, не на кого скинуть уборку академии? — Сугуро усмехнулся, покосившись на Куроду. Тот едва заметно улыбнулся парню в ответ.

Убеждённый отличник начинал показывать характер всё сильнее, и полудемону это нравилось. Возможно, их общение задалось не лучшим образом, но Рин пообещал себе это исправить. Нужно же оттачивать навыки игры в гомоку на ком-то кроме Такары.

— Не угадал, — Мефисто мастерски игнорировал выпады в свой адрес, — в окрестностях Нары замечена похожая демоническая активность, а список экзорцистов, которые отправятся туда, полностью на моей совести. Думаю, Окумуре-куну, как вашему преподавателю, будет интересно ознакомиться с подробностями.

Юкио взял стопку листов из протянутой руки и пробежался глазами по условиям миссии с отчётами экспертов.

— Выглядит подозрительно. Демоническая активность замечена чётко на территории особняка семьи Судзуки, которая утверждает, что не видела ничего странного. Если верить показателям, то даже обычным людям было бы не по себе, а на территории особняка, к тому же, живёт несколько детей. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея — посылать туда плохо подготовленных эксвайров.

— С ними будешь ты, — Фель хлопнул в ладоши, — обжалованию не подлежит, так что вам нужно поспешить и собрать вещи. Билеты уже куплены. Поезд до первой пересадки отправляется вечером.

Ребята уже было обрадовались неожиданному приключению, но при упоминании экстренных сборов поморщились абсолютно все.

— Почему нельзя было взять билет на завтра? — начал жаловаться Шима, как только его одногруппники вышли из кабинета. — Нет, это всё звучит интересно, но слишком уж муторно.

— Может, новая проверка? — предположил Бон, — вместо тех испытаний, которые мы пропустили?

— Да он просто хочет поиздеваться, — протянул Рин, старательно оттирая чёрное пятно с чехла от курикары.

— Кто? — осторожно спросила Шиеми.

— Он наверняка имеет в виду ректора, — ответил Мива, — кстати, Курода-кун, твои родители — его знакомые?

— С чего ты взял? — заинтересованно спросил Рин.

Конекомару замялся.

— Просто я заметил, что господин Фель относится к тебе… несколько иначе.

— Раньше я считал, что за тебя просто хорошенько проплатили, но потом стало ясно, что у тебя действительно неплохие способности, — сказал Рюдзи, пристально посмотрев на полудемона. — Хотя, многое ещё под вопросом. Среди учителей бродили слухи, что ты поступил сюда на особых условиях, но мне кажется это странным, так как эти самые условия не нужны были бы такому подготовленному человеку как ты.

Группа эксвайров остановилась под плохо освещённой нишей, где их было не так уж и просто заметить. Юкио потерялся ещё где-то по дороге, так что Рин не видел ничего страшного в том, чтобы немного приоткрыть завесу тайны.

— Мне просто не повезло родиться его родственником. Вот и всё. А особые условия ограничиваются более высокими требованиями и постоянными насмешками с целью развлечься, — Курода пожал плечами, — часто я и не имею понятия, что у него на уме.

Бон недоумённо моргнул.

— Родственник ректора?..

Рин прищурился.

— Ага, я, кстати, помню, что Мефисто несколько раз присутствовал при твоих красочных описаниях степени развития умственных способностей моей семьи.

Рюдзи немного побледнел.

— Но ты не волнуйся, с большей частью он был даже согласен.

И, как ни в чём не бывало, полудемон пошёл дальше, оставляя за собой немного ошарашенных одногруппников.

  
***

  
До отправления синкансэна оставалось не так много времени, но из всех тех, кто отправляется на миссию, в нужный вагон зашли только Юкио и Рин, с удивлением оглядывающийся вокруг. Его вообще очень поразила та чёткость, с которой люди в Ассии подошли к своему транспорту. Табло, показывающее время отправления, а так же расположение вагонов и нужных дверей, пришлось очень кстати.

— У вас в Геенне такого нет?

Курода отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. У этого поезда довольно странная форма. И сиденье тоже удобное, — парень чуть присвистнул, когда случайно опустил столик, устроенный на спинке кресла, расположенного в ряду перед ними. — Он же будет очень быстро идти и почти без остановок, да?

— Не балуйся, — Окумура нахмурился. — У меня к тебе много вопросов.

— У меня вообще-то тоже.

— Но мои важнее, — Юкио важно поправил очки, на что полудемон фыркнул и показательно отвернулся к окну. — Кто это был?

— Когда? — всё же ответил Рин спустя некоторое время.

— Не придуривайся. С кем ты сражался в лесу?

— А, — Курода с самым невинным видом развернулся обратно, — это был Май-нии. Я тебе уже рассказывал о нём.

— Король Земли? — Юкио выгнул бровь, — но зачем твоему брату нападать на тебя?

— Решил развлечься, — Рин пожал плечами, — ему очень не нравится то, что я застрял здесь. Май-нии привык, что я постоянно готовлю ему сладости.

— Всё ясно, — Окумура вздохнул, — опять ваши демонические игры.

Курода выгнул бровь и хотел было что-то возразить, но в дверь настойчиво постучали, и внутрь заглянул Сугуро.

— Окумура-сенсей, мы ждали вас снаружи.

— Чего вы ждёте? Заходите, — Юкио взглянул на часы, — синкансэн отправится уже через пять минут.

В тот же момент те же слова озвучили и от машиниста, а на экранах, расположенных у выходов, высветилось название следующей остановки.

Такара бесцеремонно подвинул рюкзак Юкио и сел на третье место в их с Рином ряду, расположенное посередине. Через проход располагались места с двумя сиденьями, но Камики предпочла занять оба сама. Шиеми тоже пришлось сесть отдельно, но она постоянно поглядывала на троих парней, которые сразу же начали обсуждать миссию. В основном свои мысли по поводу предполагаемой проверки от начальства высказывал Конекомару. Шима просто шумел, за что Рин часто толкал его сидение сзади ногой. И не досталось последнему за это ещё только потому, что Окумура уснул.

— Все из особняка утверждают, что не видели ничего необычного. Даже дети, — в очередной раз сказал Бон.

— Но ведь опрос среди детей мог и не проводиться? Тогда за них ответили именно родители, которые просто-напросто не прислушивались к тому, что им могло показаться чушью.

— Конекомару верно говорит, — заметил Рин, — или такого ряда происшествия, которые могли случиться, происходили и до повышения демонической активности.

— В любом случае, мы не сможем выяснить ничего нового до того, как прибудем на место, — Рюдзи решил последовать примеру своего учителя и тоже поспать. Им придётся провести в креслах довольно много времени.

Через несколько часов, уже ночью, они наконец добрались до Нары. Далее их обещали подвести на машине прямо до особняка, так что оставалось ждать кого-то из семьи Судзуки в обговорённом месте.

Никто честно не понимал, почему нельзя было выехать утром.

Мефисто не зря величали садистом.

Машина действительно приехала, хоть и с опозданием. Шима даже успел сбегать в круглосуточный магазин, чему безумно радовался и раздражал остальных своим ребячеством. Даже Рина.

— Простите, — мужчина преклонных лет чуть поклонился, — госпожа приболела и отвлекает всю прислугу от прямых обязанностей. Прошу за мной.

— Ого, — шёпотом заметил Мива, — личный водитель.

Ещё через некоторое время уставшие ученики Академии стояли около ворот особняка, обвитых японским плющом.

Служанка с грубыми чертами лица, тёмными глазами и густыми волосами, собранными в высокую причёску, повела их внутрь. По правде говоря, Рину она сразу не понравилась: выглядела слишком отстранённой, с пустыми, ничего не выражающими глазами. Эта служанка напомнила Куроде одну из живых кукол его старшей сестры.

Всюду росли декоративные деревья, украшенные длинными золотыми лентами, спадающими вниз, до самой земли. Часть лент плавала в пруду, освещённом китайским фонарём.

Их вели к дому по каменной дорожке, и кое-где Рин с удивлением замечал сложенных из бумаги птиц. Некоторые из них тоже были обвиты золотыми лентами.

Особняк со стороны выглядел довольно внушающе, но им всё равно выделили только три комнаты с расчётом на то, что парни будут ночевать по трое и отдадут девушкам отдельную, самую большую, комнату. Так и оставалось сделать.

К тому моменту, как они приехали, была уже глубокая ночь, так что все решили отправиться спать, а разговор с хозяевами отложили на завтра. Впрочем, те и не согласились бы отвечать на их вопросы так поздно, а основная информация уже была в той стопке листов, которые получил Юкио.

— Спокойной ночи, — Рин зевнул.

— Ага, — ответил ему Юкио, — завтра нужно попытаться встать пораньше.

Такара уже расстелил свой футон и затих, так что от него братья ничего не услышали.

— Здесь довольно странная атмосфера. Мефисто прав — миссия будет интересной.

— Ты так думаешь? — Окумура угрюмо посмотрел на полудемона, — если случится что-то слишком серьёзное, — он покосился в сторону спящего Нему, — ты используешь пламя?

— Я максимально стараюсь обходиться без него.

— Допустим.

— Правда, я не хочу подставлять тебя, — Рин шуточно поднял руки над головой.

— Ладно уж, — Юкио снял очки и протёр уставшие глаза, — нам действительно пора ложиться спать.

И полудемон определённо был с ним согласен.

  
***

  
Рин резко распахнул глаза и сел на футоне, оглянувшись. Ему послышалось, что в выделенной комнате что-то громко треснуло, а затем зазвенело. Судя по всему, утро ещё не наступило. В окно светила луна, освещая спящих Юкио и Нему. А Курода больше не мог заснуть обратно. Он решительно встал и осторожно вышел из комнаты, отправившись бродить по дому. Ноги сами его привели на улицу, где он сел прямо в пижаме на от чего-то мокрую траву.

Полудемон устало прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Долгая дорога вымотала его, но он всё равно не смог поспать нормально.

Вдалеке прозвенел колокольчик. Рин моргнул, понимая, что именно этот звук он слышал спросонья. Курода усмехнулся. Он всегда был довольно любопытным.

Ориентироваться в чужом саду было сложно: луна светила тускло, а китайский фонарь больше не горел, так что полудемон надеялся только на свою интуицию и приближающийся звон колокольчика. Парень повернул за угол дома и остановился, посмотрев наверх.

Рин вышел к огромному дереву, раскинувшемуся на другой стороне многоэтажного особняка. Его ветки свободно ползли по крыше и выглядели слишком хрупкими и ненадёжными для такого объёма листвы. И где-то там, наверху, протяжно звенел колокольчик.

Вдруг колокольчик засветился — Рин сразу понял, что это именно он — и начал падать вниз. А прямо под деревом расползался большой декоративный пруд, в котором неторопливо плавами жирные золотые карпы, лениво рассекая водную гладь своими хвостами. Через несколько секунд колокольчик упадёт в воду и затихнет.

Как и _она_.

Что-то тронуло полудемона за плечо, и он проснулся, тяжело дыша.

Юкио обеспокоенно смотрел на старшего брата, чьи глаза светились ярко-синим цветом.

— Рин, всё в порядке?


	10. Осколок 10

В тот день во дворце было чуть более шумно, чем обычно. Рин, наконец закончивший с уроками, с удивлением следил за мельтешением слуг, старательно разыгрывающих абсолютное спокойствие. У мальчика итак было плохое настроение, — ненавистная этика не проходит бесследно — а уж эти «простите, молодой господин, но мы, к сожалению, не можем с вами поиграть» и вовсе ввели его в уныние. Он слонялся по коридорам, стараясь наконец найти себе занятие, иначе предприимчивый отец добавит в его сегодняшнее расписание ещё парочку занятий — а уж этого Рин не хотел совершенно.

За одним из поворотов мальчик внезапно наткнулся на высокого, статного демона. Тот осмотрел его цепким холодным взглядом ярко-зелёных глаз с узким зрачком. Светлые волосы были зачёсаны назад, но одна прядь всё равно выделялась из причёски. Мягкие черты лица и бледная кожа смотрелись очень гармонично, и полудемон уставился на незнакомца во все глаза, совершенно забыв извиниться за свою оплошность.  
Демон поправил свой изумрудный камзол и присел на корточки перед мальчиком, равнодушно тыкая его пальцем в щёку.

— Как тебя зовут и откуда ты?

Рин наконец собрался и захлопнул рот, чуть покраснев от стыда.

— Простите… Меня зовут Рин, и я живу в этом замке.

Взгляд взрослого демона изменился. Теперь в нём появились нотки заинтересованности.

— О, вот как? Приятно познакомиться, Рин. Меня зовут Люцифер, и я твой самый старший брат.

Рин сначала замер, а потом восторженно уставился на мужчину.

— Я о Вас слышал! Слуги говорят, что Вы очень-очень сильный! Почти как отец! Во многих книгах по истории подробно описано, как доблестно Вы покарали грешников Ассии, силком затащив их сотнями в Геенну. Вроде бы, это была какая-то отвратительная болезнь?

Люцифер прищурился.

— Не рано ли ты это проходишь на истории?

— Мне было очень интересно! — честно ответил Рин, сжав руки в кулаки у груди.

Люцифер мягко рассмеялся и потрепал зажмурившегося младшего брата по голове. Рин ему определённо приглянулся.

— Но что же ты делаешь в гостевом крыле?

Полудемон замялся.

— Ну… Я закончил с уроками и захотел с кем-нибудь поиграть, но все слуги заняты, так что сейчас я просто гуляю.

Люцифер едва заметно усмехнулся — видимо, он старался по возможности не показывать свои эмоции — и протянул младшему брату руку.

— Хочешь, я погуляю с тобой?

Мальчик просиял.

— Конечно! — и схватился за протянутую ладонь.

Ранее он гулял, взявшись за чужую руку, только с отцом, но Рин всё равно чутко уловил значительную разницу. Ладонь брата была более тёплой и широкой, сильной. Черты лица Люцифера были чуть грубее, чем у отца, так что Рин этому не удивился. Хотя, Сатана выглядел всё равно более внушительным и совсем не женственным, как поговаривали служанки, думая, что их никто не подслушивает.

Держаться за руку брата оказалось очень приятно, всё-таки слуги старались держаться от наследника в отдалении, а Сатана был достаточно строг и скуп на эмоции.

— А как я могу к Вам обращаться?

Люцифер задумчиво посмотрел на буквально сияющего младшего брата. На его маленьких рожках уже загорались искорки синего пламени, так что сразу становилось ясно, чей именно он сын и брат. Мальчик был… интересным. Пожалуй, так. Он смотрел открыто и казался совершенно обычным ребёнком, если не обращать внимания на курикару за его спиной, которую Люцифер, к слову, заметил далеко не сразу. Тот же Амаймон, за чьим взрослением демон наблюдал в достаточном количестве, уже в столь юном возрасте порывался сбегать из дома и вырывал глазные яблоки понравившимся ему слугам. А Рин, с рассказов отца, был с теми довольно мягок.

— Твоя мать же была из Японии, верно?

— Япония? Что это? — поинтересовался Рин, не совсем понимая вопрос.

— Это такое отдельное государство в Ассии. У них нет единого правителя, как у нас.

— Ну, наверное, — протянул неуверенно полудемон, — я не сильно интересовался ею, — честно продолжил он, — а что?

— Можешь тогда обращаться ко мне «нии-сан», то есть, «старший брат». И на «ты».

Братья проходили мимо массивной витой лестницы, вдоль которой тянулись двери к покоям принцев. Впрочем, появлялись они там нечасто, и эти комнаты служили скорее для отвода глаз. Сам Рин был в «своей комнате» всего два раза. Жил он в совершенно другом и намного более удобном месте. За широким — во всю стену, мимо которой они поднимались — окном раскинулись искривлённые деревья, меняющие расцветку листьев в зависимости от того, какой мираж птицы подлетит к ним. Отец как-то рассказывал, что таких растений во дворце раньше не было, но один из его сыновей решил разнообразить пейзаж за окном собственной комнаты, когда пребывал там в один из званых вечеров.

— Люци-нии, да? Звучит круто!

Люцифер хмыкнул, но не стал разубеждать младшего брата. В целом, такое обращение звучало довольно забавно.

Рин вдруг остановился и удивлённо посмотрел на канделябры, украшенные длинными зелёными лентами, свисающими до самого пола. В своём крыле он такого не видел, да и здесь до сегодняшнего дня этих украшений вроде бы не было.

— Что такое? — спросил Люцифер у остановившегося мальчика.

— Сегодня все слуги очень нервничают, и появились украшения. У нас праздник?

— Слуги замка готовятся к моему приезду, не зная, что я уже здесь. Я, как и второй брат, живу отдельно от отца в собственном особняке, так что мне каждый раз предлагают разные гостевые комнаты. Впрочем, я не против. Нужно кое-что обсудить с отцом.

— А что? — в ярко-синих глазах плескалось искреннее любопытство, и Люцифер, сам того не ожидая, не смог смолчать.

— Мы хотим объединить миры, чтобы они наконец познали, что такое равновесие.

Рин удивлённо посмотрел на Люцифера.

— А что это значит?

Мужчина лишь усмехнулся.

— Хочешь, поиграем в прятки?

И хоть демон всегда находил мальчика очень быстро, тому всё равно понравилось.

.

.

.

— Люци-нии! — изрядно подросший Рин побежал прямиком к старшему брату, как только увидел его, и запрыгнул тому на руки. Люцифер машинально поймал мальчика и крепко прижал к себе, тонко улыбнувшись.

— Очень скучал?

— А как же! — полудемон поднял на него сияющие глаза, — я в который раз убедился, что ты самый спокойный и адекватный из моих братьев.

Люцифер вопросительно выгнул бровь и поставил Рина на пол. Тот тут же поправил кофту и курикару, болтающуюся на истончавшемся кожаном креплении. Демон невольно отметил, как быстро растёт его младший брат. Всё-таки человеческая кровь сыграла немаловажную роль в его взрослении. Миг — и Рин уже будет выглядеть его ровесником. Хотя, отец утверждал, что по его расчётам в будущем младший из сыновей Сатаны будет выглядеть примерно на пятнадцать человеческих лет ещё очень долгое время.

— Я совсем недавно видел Мефисто.

— Это всё объясняет, — Люцифер мягко потрепал младшего брата по волосам (полюбил он это дело) и отправился в сторону своей гостевой комнаты. На этот раз её окна выходили на открытое безжизненное поле. Впрочем, демона это полностью устраивало.

— Мая-нии он не переплюнул, но всё равно оставил странное впечатление.

— Про что ты хочешь спросить сегодня? — поинтересовался Люцифер.

У них сложилась небольшая традиция: с каждым приездом старший брат рассказывал младшему какую-либо историю, честно и без прикрас отвечая на заданный им вопрос.

Рин долго молчал и сосредоточенно рассматривал свои ботинки, сидя на кровати в гостевой комнате. Люцифер неторопливо читал один из отчётов, то и дело посматривая на полудемона, всё откладывающего тот вопрос, который так и крутился на языке. Наверняка, по мнению мальчика, это что-то странное.

— А у моей мамы остались какие-нибудь родственники в Ассии? — наконец спросил он, прямо посмотрев в глаза старшему брату.

И демон впервые не смог ему ответить на него.

— Я этим не интересовался.

Рин поджал губы, что-то обдумывая. Потом он расслабился и даже улыбнулся. Как-то облегчённо.  
— Ладно, мне это неинтересно.

— Точно?

— Мне будет достаточно узнать её имя. На этом всё.

Люцифер отложил отчёт и задумчиво постучал бледным пальцем по подбородку.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, её звали Юри Эгин.

Полудемон улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Люци-нии.

  
***

  
Наступало утро. Через закрытое окно слышалась отдалённая трель птичьих голосов. Потухший китайский фонарь смотрелся безжизненно, а золотые ленты, разбросанные тут и там, вновь вызывали недоумение. Почему слуги их не убрали? В любом случае, Юкио в данный момент волновало не это. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что его старший брат — да, он признал это — тяжело дышит, но всё равно не просыпается. И как только по виску полудемона скатилась капля пота, Окумура наконец осознал, что того лучше разбудить.

Очнулся Курода сразу и поначалу просто смотрел в никуда, лишь затем в замешательстве посмотрел на растрёпанного Юкио, вскочившего со своего футона без очков. Младший брат смущённо кашлянул в кулак и полез за футляром, пока полудемон приходил в себя и осознавал действительность.

Рин тяжело вздохнул и растрепал волосы, медленно успокаиваясь. Горящие глаза потухли, а дыхание пришло в норму, так что парень более ясно посмотрел на своего экзорциста и кивнул, как бы подтверждая, что особых проблем нет. Тем не менее, полудемону всё ещё было не по себе. Странный сон и ещё более странная мысль, которая пронеслась на задворках сознания под самый конец его видения. Кто-то упал в пруд, как и этот колокольчик. Кто-то женского пола.

— Что такое? — Юкио в утвердительный ответ на свой вопрос не поверил.

— Правда ничего. Просто странный сон приснился, — Рин осторожно проверил на ощупь свою пижаму и убедился в том, что всё сухое и чистое. — Нужно кое-что проверить.

— Что именно?

— Хочу получше осмотреть двор, так как он мне приснился, — парень решил этого не скрывать. — На заднем дворе должен быть нереально огромный дыб.

Юкио скептически посмотрел на Куроду.

— Интересно, что с тобой. Ты страдаешь предсказаниями или уже успел бесшумно сбегать, пока мы спали? Зная тебя, и первое вполне может быть правдой.

Окумура действительно допускал возможность того, что у полудемона могут быть такие способности. Парень многого о нём не знал (о чём иногда сильно жалел, так как чем больше общих воспоминаний, тем значительнее поводы для шантажа), так что верить во всё сказанное — единственное, что ему оставалось. Плюс, в главном Центре было доказано, что близкая демоническая активность сильно влияет на способности экзорцистов и немного на обычных людей. Но ведь Рин не был настоящим экзорцистом. Наоборот, он был полудемоном, который оказался почти что в своей стихии. Если он действительно попал под влияние окружающего пространства, то это было странно.

— Кажется, я всё же никуда не выходил.

Полудемон старался не показать того, что слегка растерян. Всё же в Геенне ему никогда не снились вещие сны или что-то подобное, а то, что случилось, явно не было чем-то обычным.

Одна из его старших сестёр действительно была предсказательницей, хотя дар её был слаб, и демоница часто подолгу терялась в пересечениях временных промежутков и видений, которые ускользали от неё, так что Сатана на достоверное предсказание ничуть не надеялся. Её мать была намного сильнее, но погибла много столетий назад, тем не менее, предсказав появление наследника с синим пламенем. Именно это тогда волновало растерянного владыку, все сыновья которого не могли по-настоящему претендовать на престол. Хотя, в крайнем случае те могли что-нибудь придумать или же просто отойти от многовековой традиции — наследовать Геенну по наличию синего пламени.

Та сестра научила Рина не бояться ничего странного и временами верить почти в любую чушь, так что сейчас Курода всерьёз задумался над тем, кто послал ему это видение и почему.

Амаймон бы от души посмеялся.

— А мне интересно осмотреть рога поближе. Обычно ты их прячешь, — в их с братом разговор влез третий голос.

Абсолютно не сонный Такара встал рядом с Окумурой. Его голос, как и всегда, был писклявым и исходил из куклы. И Нему определённо подслушивал с самого начала разговора.

Курода резким движением тронул голову и чертыхнулся. На пижаме не было капюшона, так что парень ничем не прикрылся и планировал встать раньше всех, чтобы третий сосед не заметил того, что слегка не входит в понятие человеческой внешности.

Хорошо, что хвост никто так и не увидел. Хвост — слабое место всех демонов и полудемонов соответственно, так что Рин не вытаскивал его даже перед Амаймоном, что уж говорить о Юкио. Люцифер, правда, видел, но Рин тогда был молодым и глупым. Повезло, что его старший брат лишь усмехнулся и потрепал младшего по волосам, объяснив всё. Люци-нии не претендовал на престол никоим образом. Ему он был не интересен. Куроде, к слову, тоже, но синее пламя явно намекало на то, что он не отвертится.

— Эм, наверное, мне стоит разрешить тебе? — Рин заинтересованно посмотрел на спокойного Нему. Тому увиденное, видимо, не принесло особого беспокойства, страха или отторжения. Мефисто часто травил байки про фанатичных экзорцистов и их реакцию на демоническую кровь. Во многих кланах она не была редкостью, хотя о родне с самим Сатаной там и речи не шло.

Сам полудемон даже не вздрогнул, когда мягкая кукла начала ощупывать небольшие рога.

Бледный Юкио нервно поправил очки и спросил ученика:

— Ты же никому не расскажешь? Из преподавателей?

Такара его проигнорировал.

— Я подозревал их наличие и рад, что это правда. Значит, я не ошибся.

Кукла отпустила чужие конечности, а Курода покосился на опешившего Юкио, силясь сдержать хихиканье. Уж больно забавно тот смотрелся с таким удивлённым лицом. А Такара с чистой совестью — ну, по мнению Рина тот явно выглядел довольным — вышел за дверь и повернул в сторону выделенной эксвайрам ванной.

В доме были деревянные двери, отодвигаемые в сторону. Так сказать, на смешанный манер. Вроде бы хозяйка дома воспитывалась за границей.

— Он прикольный, да? — весело спросил Рин.

Окумура тяжело вздохнул.

— Не удивлён тому, что вы сдружились.

— Ладно, — Курода встал, — я сейчас быстро переоденусь и проверю задний двор. Мне правда интересно, растёт ли там это дерево.

Он уже успел накинуть на голову капюшон от толстовки, когда в комнату громко постучались, и та резко отворилась в сторону — до грохота и вздрогнувшего от такой неожиданности Юкио.

— Окумура-сенсей, с Рюдзи что-то не так! — буквально прокричал взволнованный Мива.

Пока он говорил, в комнату братьев и Нему зашёл и сам виновник поднявшегося шума. Сугуро выглядел бледным и осунувшимся, тем не менее, шагал довольно бодро.

— Мне привиделось что-то странное.

— О, и тебе тоже? — поинтересовался Курода.

Юкио резко схватил брата, который уже собрался выходить из комнаты.

— Что значит «и тебе тоже»? — подозрительно спросил Бон.

— Я видел довольно странный сон, — Рин пожал плечами.

— Большое дерево за особняком? — Рюдзи напрягся и подошёл к парню ближе.

— Именно. Пошли, проверим? — Курода настойчиво скинул чужую руку со своего плеча.

Сугуро кивнул.

— Так, — Юкио резко посерьезнел, — сначала соберёмся все вместе и обсудим то, что вам привиделось. Экзорцисты не ведут расследование в одиночку, если это не одиночная миссия.

Через тридцать минут все, в том числе и Такара, собрались в комнате Окумуры-сенсея, который ещё раз хмуро просматривал отчёт. Рин и Рюдзи уже успели полностью успокоиться, так что теперь переглядываясь, стараясь знаками показать, что именно видели. Когда они оба попытались обсудить это вслух, Юкио злобно посмотрел в их сторону, и парни решили помолчать. Курода, чтобы не раздражать младшего брата (ему стало жалко его нервы), а Бон, подчиняясь авторитету своего преподавателя.

— Итак, — начал Юкио, когда все расселись по кругу, — начнём с Рина. Как вы знаете, в местах скопления демонических сил может что-то привидеться, и ему с Рюдзи повезло.

Камики фыркнула.

— Ну, как сказать, — Курода почесал кончик носа, — сначала я подумал, что просто проснулся ночью и спустился вниз, так как услышал какой-то странный звон. Фонарь уже не горел, так что шёл на звук, который не прекратился. На заднем дворе увидел огромное дерево, растущее около пруда, где плавали жирные золотые карпы. Потом на дереве засветился и начал падать вниз колокольчик. И почему-то я проснулся со знанием того, что в тот пруд падал кто-то женского пола. Я мог бы и увидеть больше, наверное, но ты разбудил меня.

Юкио задумчиво кивнул.

— Что насчёт тебя, Рюдзи?

— Мне тоже сначала показалось, что я проснулся ночью, тем не менее, никакого звона я не слышал. Мне показалось, что кто-то резко пробежал мимо комнат, где мы остановились, и я ради интереса последовал за звуком шагов. Этот кто-то выбежал на улицу, но перед домом я никого не увидел, так что пошёл на задний двор. В пруду не было карпов, но посередине плавал серебряный бубенчик с длинной золотой лентой, точно такой же, как и все те, которые мы видели по пути сюда. Потом мне почему-то стало жутко. Как будто кто-то стоял за моей спиной. Кто-то злой, от него явно разило демонами. Почти точно такое же ощущение появлялось и тогда, когда на экзамене на нас натравили фамильяров, только ещё хуже. И я сразу же проснулся.

— Когда тебе это приснилось?

— Под утро. Как я встал, Конекомару почти моментально прибежал к вам.

— У меня такое ощущение, будто этот сон — продолжение моего. Он явно привиделся тебе позже того, как меня растормошили.

Бон кивнул.

— В моём сне колокольчик уже упал.

— Сон, посланный демоном, прервали, так что он нашёл другую жертву, с кем бы он довёл задуманное до конца?

Юкио нахмурился и закусил губу.

— У нас тут с вами активный демон, природа которого пока не ясна.

— Прекрасно, — протянула Изуми, — надеюсь, до меня он не доберётся.

— Возможно, это вообще не демон, — сказал бледный Шима.

— А кто тогда? — подозрительно спросил Окумура.

— Призрак.

Все скептически посмотрели на крашеного парня.

— Призрак, от которого разит демонической энергией? Серьёзно? — скептически поинтересовалась Камики у парня, который уже пожалел о том, что озвучил своё предположение.

— Ладно, каждая теория имеет место быть, — Юкио благоразумно подавил возможный спор ещё до того, как тот начался, — я всё записал, так что мы можем уже пойти на встречу с хозяевами дома. В это время они должны быть где-то в саду, если верить вчерашней служанке.

И всё же Рин и Рюдзи, прежде чем присоединиться к остальным в поисках хозяев дома, отправились на задний двор. И там действительно оказался огромное старое дерево, опасно накренившееся над крышей. А под ним расползался небольшой пруд с довольно чистой водой и полным отсутствием какой-либо живности.

— Может, проверим глубину?

— Давай, — Бон усмехнулся, — кто прыгает первый?

— Смотри, не ударься о дно своей причёской.

— Мои волосы сразу же намокнут, придурок.

Тут на плечи парней с двух сторон резко опустились тяжёлые руки, и Юкио уже в который раз посмотрел на них взглядом, благодаря которому им наверняка грозили определённые проблемы. Эксвайр и один полудемон, который вроде бы пока что тоже занимает эту должность, сглотнули.

— Все ждут только вас.

В пруду блеснул кончик золотого хвоста.

  
***

  
Судзуки Азэми хмуро посмотрела на присутствующих, сидя внутри удобного кресла, вытащенного из особняка специально для беседки с видом на тот самый пруд, около которого недавно стояли Рин и Рюдзи. У неё были достаточно приятные черты лица, но морщинка между бровями и неухоженные волосы всё портили. Женщина явно не видела никаких причин, чтобы следить за сбой, хотя всё ещё была замужем.

Сам супруг не обращал на неё никакого внимания. Одет он был в строгий костюм такого же фасона, как и у Судзуки-сан, как та просила себя называть. Судзуки Кэзуо попросил вообще не подходить к нему после того, как он ответит на сегодняшние вопросы. Тем не менее, коренастый мужчина в забавных, совершенно круглых, очках не спешил отрываться от чтения своей газеты.

— Судзуки-сан, Вы действительно не видели ничего странного? — Юкио не сдавался.

— Ничего, — женщина была жутко недовольна, — я же уже говорила.

— Возможно, что-то необычное приключилось с другими членами семьи или слугами? С Вами же проживает Ваша сестра с двумя детьми, верно?

— Уверяю вас всех, и они тоже ничего не видели.

Азэми поморщилась, будто бы этот разговор причиняет ей невыносимую головную боль.

Рензо тихо пошутил про то, что он ясно видит Изумо в будущем, и та постаралась его как можно сильнее, но незаметнее пихнуть в бок. Шиеми немного побледнела и тихо попросила их прекратить.

У Юкио нервно дёрнулась бровь, и он покосился на хозяев. Те или правда ничего не заметили, или имели прекрасные актёрские способности вместе с огромными запасами невозмутимости.

Кэзуо недовольно опустил газету и хмуро поинтересовался у присутствующих:

— Я могу идти в дом? Мне не нравится близкое присутствие такого количества незнакомцев.

К слову, Такара и Конекомару ушли расспрашивать других слуг, так что незнакомцев около супругов присутствовало меньше, чем изначально предполагалось.

— Прошу прощения, — сказала Судзуки-сан, — мой муж просто устал от постоянных расспросов.

— Наши коллеги так досаждали вам?

— Речь не о них, — женщина прикрыла глаза и вдруг напряжённо застыла.

Рин отметил нервно дёрнувшийся уголок губ и не преминул выяснить, что же крылось за этими словами. Судзуки-сан явно почти проговорилась о чём-то.

— У вашей семьи проблемы?

— Что? Нет, конечно, — женщина махнула рукой и почти мгновенно взяла себя в руки.

Но уже и Окумура обратил внимание на её немного распрямившуюся спину и дёрнувшийся мизинец Кэзуо-сана, выглядывающий за край газеты.

Бон внимательно осмотрел взрослую пару, не собирающуюся прилагать особых усилий в помощь расследованию.

Они попались на крючок, только сами до конца этого и не осознали.

— Тогда Вы не могли бы рассказать значение этих ленточек, разбросанных по вашему саду? — хмуро спросил парень, желая вернуться в интересующее его место.

— О, это просто мусор, которые слуги никак не соберутся убрать.

Женщина блефовала. И теперь это было видно отчётливо. Видимо, была затронута та тема, в которой её маска абсолютно отстранённого человека трескалась, и Судзуки-сан не могла с этим совладать.

— Так почему же Вы не соберёте ленты сами? — продолжил Сугуро.

Азэми распахнула глаза. И в этот раз её эмоции были не наигранными.

— Вы что? Это же работа слуг!

Рин тоже покосился на Бона, так как был согласен с Судзуки-сан в этом плане. Странно убирать что-то самому, если для этого есть специальные люди. Причём, эти люди как бы получают за свою работу зарплату.

— Судзуки-сан, — со стороны входа в беседку послышался тихий девичий голос. Перед эксвайрами, их преподавателем и хозяевами особняка появилась маленькая девочка в цветном кимоно. Она прижимала к себе большого плюшевого медведя. — Я взяла Вашу детскую игрушку. Вы не против?

У девочки были очаровательные голубые глаза, доставшиеся от отца-иностранца и милые ямочки на щеках, которые стали видны, когда она неловко улыбнулась и прижала к себе игрушку сильнее.

Судзуки-сан поджала губы.

— Положи её на место. И я ведь говорила не высовывать нос из дома без спроса.

Девочка расстроено опустила глаза и побежала обратно в особняк, старательно оббегая разбросанные золотые ленточки. Морияма широко распахнула глаза и бросилась за ней, так как Юкио не успел схватить её за руку.

— Вы запретили ребёнку взять игрушку? — недовольно спросила Камики, — правда?

Азэми кинула на неё ледяной взгляд.

— Эту игрушку никому нельзя трогать. Она…

— Она что? — проворно вставил свой вопрос Бон.

Юкио мысленно просил всевышние силы, чтобы Судзуки-сан это не расценила как откровенную грубость. И то, что Шиеми решила так просто уйти, не попрощавшись, тоже. Тем более, за племянницей хозяйки.

— Да ты прямо детектив, — ехидно заметил Рин.

Он вообще старался везти себя спокойно, хотя хотелось вскочить и уйти куда-нибудь. Беседа затянулась, и Куроде было откровенно скучно.

Лучше бы он ушёл за Такарой.

— Недавно она принадлежала нашей дочери. — Никто не ожидал того, что это скажет Кэзуо-сан. Даже его супруга была удивлена. — Месяц назад Акира умерла от рака. На этом всё. Мне пора уходить на встречу.

Окумура пару раз моргнул, вспоминая, читал ли об этом в отчётах.

Получалось, что нет.

Кажется, именно эту информацию так не хотели выдавать неприветливые супруги. Наверное, все соседи уже успели перемыть пострадавшей семье каждую косточку. Юкио прекрасно знал, что это такое, и не винил их. Теперь он взглянул на хмурую женщину по-другому. Не каждый в силах выдержать сначала гибель своего ребёнка, а потом постоянные расспросы работников их организации, закончившиеся высылом целой группы на задание в этот особняк.

Золотая лента — символ проблемы детского рака. Как он не вспомнил раньше?

Рин, тем временем, отвлёкся от разглядывания щелей на деревянном потолке и успел отметить, как зло Судзуки-сан посмотрела на супруга. Полудемон взял этот факт на заметку.

Юкио посмотрел на часы и решил, что разговор действительно можно было заканчивать.

— Вы не разрешите нам приготовить чай на вашей кухне?

— Советую зелёный, который заваривают в кафе неподалёку. Вы не пожалеете.

Камики уже вышла из беседки, утянув за собой Рензо, когда Юкио задал этот вопрос.

Их неприкрытый интерес привёл к тому, что Судзуки-сан явно постаралась ограничить перемещение чужих людей в особняке до минимума.

— Благодарю, — Окумура сдержанно улыбнулся.

Если кто и был недоволен, так это Рюдзи, но ему пришлось смириться. Полноценные расспросы всё-таки за один раз, а уж тем более в таких ситуациях, не проводятся. К сожалению.

Пора было вновь собираться в комнате, которую выбрали общей точкой сбора.


	11. Осколок 11

Конекомару явно нервничал. Кажется, ему не терпелось что-то рассказать остальным как можно быстрее. Возможно, Мива просто был рад, что именно на него возложили такую ответственность, ведь все остальные — не считая Такары — пошли с учителем. Конекомару покосился в сторону расслабленного Нему и решил, что того можно не считать вообще.

Парень что-то печатал в своём телефоне, сидя на подоконнике. За открытым окном распускались ветки сакуры, на которых при свете дня были видны разрисованные китайские фонарики, явно сделанные детскими руками. Они еле ощутимо качались на ветру и выглядели откровенно старыми и помятыми, словно забытыми. Никто из слуг не собирался снимать с деревьев раскисшую бумагу, пережившую не один дождь. Такара еле заметно нахмурился, но сразу же расслабился обратно под любопытным взглядом Мивы. Будущий Ария готов был поклясться, что услышал такой привычный хмык, которым Нему обычно комментировал некоторые выходки Куроды. Хотя нет, тот звучал более... одобрительно. Этот же явно выражал чужую насмешку.

Казалось, Такара полностью не заинтересован в миссии, но Конекомару был уверен, что на самом деле у кукольника есть своя, пока никому не известная цель, мимоходом коснувшаяся происходящего. Будущий Ария пока что ни с кем не делился своими предположениями. Хотелось тщательно проанализировать чужое поведение — с Нему это было очень трудным занятием — и лишь потом делать окончательные выводы.

В данный момент Мива почти полностью был уверен только в том, что своеобразная цель Такары как-то связана именно с Рином. Он общался нормально (ну, Курода вроде бы не жаловался) да и просто контактировал только с ним. Но, возможно, у них просто идеально совпали характеры и отношение к жизни. Всё-таки это именно Курода первым подсел к своему будущему другу, начиная общение. Но если думать об этом дальше, то вспоминается тот момент, что Рин является родственником ректора. Это может быть как-то связано. И если мечник — действительно расходное звено в достижении чьей-то цели и приблизился к Нему ненамеренно, облегчая тому задачу, Миве очень хотелось бы помочь Рину выпутаться из этого.

Конекомару до сих пор помнит то ошарашенное лицо Бона, когда Курода таки открыл эту информацию одногруппникам. Сам парень при этом выглядел определённо довольным. К слову, Мива и сам не сразу пришёл в себя настолько, чтобы поспешить за удаляющимся Рином и спросить что-нибудь ещё.

В дверь постучали два раза, и Конекомару вздрогнул, подрываясь на ноги. Нему остался сидеть на подоконнике и даже вальяжно облокотился об открытую створку. В любом случае, внимания на это никто не обратил — ни во дворе, усеянном золотыми лентами, ни в комнате. Ребята договаривались, что этот стук — своеобразный знак, который отличит их от слуг, которые, к примеру, могут принести для гостей чай. К слову, тот уже успел остыть.

От нескольких чашек с нежными узорами ярко-алых цветов некогда шёл едва заметный пар и терпкий запах успокаивающих трав. Невысокая молодая девушка, новая служанка в особняке, тогда тихо шепнула парню, что немного переживает за тех, кому не повезло участвовать в разговоре с хозяевами дома. Служанка с длинными волнистыми волосами, имя которой почти сразу же вылетело из головы, всё время опускала взгляд в пол и будто бы стеснялась своего присутствия в этом доме, в этой комнате. Ей здесь явно не нравилось. Тем не менее, девушка почему-то не могла уйти и найти другую работу. Когда Конекомару спросил о причине, служанка крупно вздрогнула и даже побледнела.

— Прошу, не давите на нас, — сказала она и буквально сбежала из комнаты, оставив там обескураженного Конекомару и фонящего безразличием Нему.

К слову, после этого инцидента насмешливый хмык Такары звучал намного отчётливее.

Дверь открылась, и внутрь прошёл уставший Юкио, затаскивая за собой нахмурившегося от обиды мечника. Мива отметил, что Бон обычно бы не упустил возможности подколоть Куроду, а сейчас сам выглядел немного виноватым. Рюдзи сразу же подошёл к другу, присаживаясь рядом.

— Что-то случилось?

— А? — сенсей сначала удивлённо посмотрел на Конекомару, а потом лишь удручённо вздохнул. — Они опять сбежали на задний двор, хотя я чётко сказал, что у нас сейчас общий сбор.

— Там очень интересная атмосфера, — нахально заметил Рин, натягивая капюшон сильнее, так как из-за его интересного положения тот упорно съезжал назад.

Следом залетел Шима.

— Прости-прости! — Он сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и преданно — потрясающие актёрские способности — уставился на злую Камики, которая не преминула ещё пару раз стукнуть его, прежде чем окончательно успокоилась и уселась в углу комнаты.

В её пальцах были зажаты бумажки с призывом.

— Приказала оценить им окружающую природу, так как по дороге одна служанка обмолвилась, что у хозяев в последний год заметно сдал урожай.

— Ага, — поддакнул Рензо, — нужно же как-то вливаться в расследование.

— Ты-то вообще ничего не сделал, — хмуро заметила Изумо.

Шима пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— Я улыбаюсь и заверяю прислугу, что мы все совершенно безобидные.

Юкио покосился на брата, который уже перебрался на подоконник к Такаре. Причём за это время они умудрились начать новую игру в гомоку, которой традиционно занимались на скучных лекциях. В общем, с Шимой сенсей был определённо согласен, для расследования очень важно втереться в доверие к окружению. И Рензо подходил для этого как никто лучше. Нужно было отправить его вместе с Конекомару.

— Так, — Окумура поправил очки и оглядел всех, кто соизволил обратить на него своё внимание. То бишь, всех, кроме заседателей подоконника. — Шиеми мы не нашли. Надеюсь, она придёт в скором времени. Конекомару, что ты выяснил?

Мива встрепенулся и вытащил свой блокнот, куда записывал все показания.

— Абсолютно все, кого я опросил, сказали, что редко видят хозяев. Всеми заправляет сестра Азэми-сан, Иоко Такахаси-сан. Её муж скончался несколько лет назад, так что с тех пор она живёт здесь вместе со своими двумя детьми. Её сестра, Азэми-сан, воспитывалась в Америке вместе с отцом, а сама Иоко-сан здесь, в Японии, с матерью. Слуги не знают, почему именно так, так что этот момент я не выяснил. Причём в итоге именно Иоко-сан вышла замуж за иностранца. Вроде бы это был бывший одноклассник Азэми-сан из старших классов.

— Она очень сильно просила называть себя именно Судзуки-сан, — заметил Бон, прислушивающийся к рассказу друга.

Конекомару немного стушевался.

— Хорошо.

— Сейчас удобней так, при посторонних будет называть их по-другому, — решил Рюдзи, и участники разговора кивнули.

Судя по довольному возгласу, в теперешней партии победил Рин.

У Юкио немного дёрнулась бровь.

— Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Так вот, — Мива поправил очки, немного накренившиеся на бок, — у Такахаси-сан есть сын и дочь. Сын старше на пару лет и почти не показываемся из своей комнаты. Старшие служанки жаловались, что у мальчика отвратительный характер. Кикути Юрико-сан, женщина, которая тогда встречала нас, очень нехотя, но всё-таки сказала, что у Кохэку огромные разногласия с тётей. Она меня пугает, кстати, — Конекомару отвлёкся от рассказа. — Такое ощущение, будто она смотрит в никуда, да и разговаривает заторможено.

— Может... она что-то принимает? — даже заседатели подоконника отвлеклись на такое смелое предположение, поступившее от Бона.

— Вполне может быть, — заметил Рин, — хорошая версия. Она мне ещё тогда не понравилась.

— Просто не повезло с внешностью, — Камики хмыкнула.

— Очень не повезло, но это немного другое, — Курода махнул рукой.

Юкио возмущённо шикнул в его сторону.

— Давайте сосредоточимся на миссии, а не на обсуждении вкусовых предпочтений.

— А я бы не отказался послушать твои, — Рин со значением пошевелил бровями и с самодовольным видом вернулся к созерцанию сада.

Окумура потерял дар речи.

— Насчёт внешности мальчика... — чуть взволнованно продолжил Конекомару, заглушая ошарашенную тишину и попытки Шимы сдержать смех.

Рюдзи же не знал, как реагировать: то ли поддержать учителя, то ли похвалить одногруппника за великолепную подколку.

И решил слушать друга.

Мива поправил очки и перевернул страницу.

— У Кохэку внешность матери, только черты лица скорее европейские. А вот его сестра, Кин, пошла в отца — у неё голубые глаза и каштановые волосы. Дети в основном одеваются в кимоно тёплых оттенков, преимущественно в золотой. И да, девочка сильно привязана к Азэми-сан, но та её вроде бы не очень любит.

— Мы видели, — Бон вспомнил о недавнем инциденте.

— Да, девочка попросилась поиграть с плюшевым мишкой, а эта женщина категорически запретила и выглядела при этом настолько злой, будто бы Кин — верно? — виновата во всех смертных грехах этого дома, — Юкио вздохнул. — И потом мы наконец выяснили, что у Азэми-сан недавно умерла дочь, Акира. От рака. Игрушка была её. Золотые ленты — символ борьбы с этой болезнью.

— Я не думаю, что эта женщина страдает. Скорее всего ей надоели соседи — она обмолвилась об этом, — Изумо поморщилась.

— Узнаем подробности от самой девочки, когда вернётся Шиеми, — Юкио перевёл взгляд на Миву. — Что насчёт обычных слухов, бродящих в доме?

— Всё стандартно, — Конекомару прищурился, вглядываясь в свои записи. — Никто никаких демонов не видел, не слышал. Странностей нет — только хозяева не нравятся. В любом случае, сомнительно, что при таком отношении, никто из прислуги до сих пор не уволился. Или о таких случаях старательно умалчивают, или прислугу чем-то… — парень не был до конца уверен в том, что осмелился предположить, — шантажируют.

— Или, может, их всех чем-то пичкают, когда те начинают задумываться об уходе? — задумчиво предложил Курода, — а Юрико-сан пыталась сделать это так часто, что все старания хозяев прямо на лицо.

Юкио подумал о том, что в скором времени у него разовьётся нервный тик.

— Оставьте бедные препараты в покое!

В дверь постучали два раза, и все настороженно замерли. Внутрь вошла очень бледная Шиеми. Она опустила взгляд вниз, нервно смяв рукава своего кимоно. Напряженные желваки явно говорили об её состоянии. Девушка всё не решалась сказать о том, что узнала. Видимо, это шокировало её.

— Ты догнала девочку? — спросил Юкио, разрывая образовавшуюся тишину.

— Да, и смогла расспросить её, так как Кин-чан была очень расстроена.

— И что?

Морияма вскинула в голову. В её глазах стоял ужас.

— Рензо-кун был прав. Дети видят призрака. Своей погибшей сестры.

  
***

  
Шиеми сразу же бросилась за убегающей девочкой, стараясь не упустить её: не смогла вытерпеть вид крохотных слезинок, скопившихся в уголках печальных детских глаз. Они были голубыми, очень яркими и выразительными, так что эта картина прочно встала перед глазами девушки. Девочка забежала за угол дома, где по словам Куроды и Сугуро был расположен пруд. Тем не менее, к нему девочка не пошла, а свернула в другую сторону. Позади дома был ещё один вход, скрытый за огромным деревом и растущими рядом кустами.

У Мориямы что-то сдавило в груди, какое-то нехорошее ощущение затаённого страха, когда она пробегала мимо тихой глади воды, но девушка его проигнорировала.

— Постой! Я хочу только помочь!

У Шиеми были сильные проблемы с физической подготовкой, так что после такого стремительного забега у неё напрочь сбилось дыхание. Эксвайр не добежала совсем чуть-чуть и обессиленно остановилась, упираясь руками в свои колени. У неё и самой в глазах скопились слёзы обиды.

— Мне можно тебе верить? — со стороны послышался неуверенный детский голос, и Шиеми крупно вздрогнула, подняв глаза. Перед ней никого не было, так что Морияма обернулась через плечо, чтобы встретиться с грустными голубыми глазами.

— Мы все приехали, чтобы помочь вашей семье, — девушка вымученно улыбнулась, однако переживание в её глазах было искренним и необъятным.

Казалось, Шиеми целиком состояла из болезненного сострадания к другим, а для собственных желаний и эмоций в ней и не осталось места. Для рядового экзорциста такая черта характера — идеальный вариант, а девушке и не нужно было большего.

Или она нагло врала самой себе.

Возможно, именно поэтому Курода относился к Шиеми так прохладно. Морияма тщательно давила в себе неуверенность в собственных силах и даже смогла без запинки здороваться с ним, но парень всё равно почти не обращал на неё никакого внимания. Хотя, он даже исчезновение Паку заметил только спустя очень долгое время.

Но что же она делает не так?

Шиеми очень хотела понять это. Она должна была взять себя в руки и постараться изо всех сил. Ради тех, кому она сможет помочь. Как и ей в своё время помог Окумура-сенсей.

Возможно, спустя какое-то время девушка сможет достичь того же уровня, что и Рин, в лёгкую справляющийся с очень сильным демоном. Морияма была заворожена его грацией, хищной поступью и уверенными взмахами меча, опасно разрезающего воздух вместе с кронами деревьев. Его глаза — и как она только разглядела их — блестели таким азартом, что у Шиеми что-то ёкнуло в сердце.

Эксвайр не хотела признавать это даже самой себе, но она завидовала — глупо и горько. Если бы у неё было столько сил, бабушка была бы жива. Если бы Морияма не боялась признаться, ей бы не пришлось так напрягать Окумуру-сенсея со своим спасением. Если бы она была хоть кем-то значимым…

В глазах Рина появлялось бы тепло, когда он усмехался-улыбался. А так они оставались холодными и равнодушными.

Незаинтересованными.

И теперь, видя, как Судзуки-сан отталкивает собственную племянницу, — а это точно была она — Шиеми просто не смогла сдержаться. Слишком сильно маленькая девочка в красно-золотом кимоно напомнила её саму, только более маленького возраста. Если Морияма сможет ей помочь, то это станет первой ступенью по достижению собственного и чужого уважения по отношению к ней.

Поэтому Шиеми улыбнулась.

— Многие говорили, что хотят помочь нам, — девочка отвела взгляд, — но в итоге не помогали. Зато Судзуки-сан кричала на нас.

— За что? — Морияма нахмурилась, — вы же ничего не сделали.

Девочка ровно ответила:

— Мы путались под ногами.

Шиеми замялась и, честно сказать, не знала, что и ответить.

— Как тебя зовут?

Девочка поджала губы но ответила, обхватив себя за плечи ладонями, скрытыми длинными рукавами кимоно.

— Кен. Давай, мы уйдём отсюда?

Морияма оглянулась. Неприятное липкое чувство надвигающейся опасности никуда не исчезло, так что всё это время девушка чувствовала себя очень неуютно.

— Здесь… случайно не живут карпы?

Девочка широко распахнула глаза и стремительно схватила Шиеми за рукав, потянув на себя.

— Пожалуйста, пойдём скорее. Акира точно смотрит на нас.

— Кто такая Акира? — нерешительно поинтересовалась Шиеми, заходя в дом с другого входа.

Кин недовольно обернулась на неё и прижала палец к губам.

Мишка остался сиротливо брошенной игрушкой у двери. Наверное, Судзуки-сан будет безумно зла. Однако её племянницу это будто бы больше совсем не волновало.

— Кохэку умеет объяснять лучше.

— А он?..

Девочка резко остановилась и серьёзно уставилась на Шиеми.

— Мы поверим тебе, сестрёнка. Возможно, ты наш последний шанс.

У Шиеми сжалось сердце. Она, быть может, и не достойна таких слов, но услышать их было безумно приятно. И вместе с этим горько. Вдруг она не оправдает возложенных на неё ожиданий?

Она — не Рин.

Она — не Юкио.

И даже не Изумо, которой Шиеми так хотела стать подругой.

Мальчик с усталыми и злыми глазами недовольно уставился на сестру. Весь его внешний вид яростно кричал о том, что ребёнком никто не занимается, так что Кохэку не мог полноценно доверять посторонним. Морияма смотрела на него и понимала, что перед ней — сгусток чистой, незамутнённой ярости. Мальчик явно не был рад тому, что Кен привела сюда кого-то.

— Что ты творишь? — зашипел он не хуже змеи.

Даже мамуси, пару раз заползающие в Сад Мориямы, вели себя намного сдержанней.

— Сестрёнка обещала нам помочь, — Кен нахмурилась.

— И что?

— Она знает о том, что в пруду плавают карпы.

Морияме показалось, что Кохэку немного побледнел. Наверное, причудливые отражения света и тени. Девушка неуверенно переминулась с ноги на ногу и закрыла нижнюю половину лица рукавом кимоно. Ей вновь было неуютно.

— Откуда? — тихо спросил мальчик, обращаясь к Шиеми.

— Это узнала не совсем я… Двум моим друзьям, с которыми я приехала сюда, снились сны, — девушка тщательно подбирала слова, — в первом сне парень как раз-таки видел пруд, в котором плавали золотые карпы. Туда падал колокольчик, — дети напряжённо переглянулись, — и не только.

Кен немного помялась на месте, а потом плюхнулась на расстеленный футон брата. Всё окно закрывали ветки старого дерева, как будто запирая детей в огромной клетке. Почему-то у Шиеми возникла именно такая ассоциация.

— Акира была нашей кузиной, единственной дочерью Судзуки-сан. Когда она была жива, в пруду действительно жили карпы. А сама Аки очень любила ходить вместе с маленьким бубенчиком-колокольчиком, который предупреждал слуг о её появлении.

Кен немного боязливо посмотрела на брата, который начал рассказывать то, что его мучало и не могло дойти сквозь взрослых до экзорцистов, приезжающих на проверки.

_Невысокая девочка смеётся, смущённо улыбаясь._

_— Акира-сама, вы снова сбежали из своей постели?_

_— Юрико-сан, я не могу вечно лежать на одном месте, и Вы это знаете._

— Она болела раком. Когда об этом узнали, Судзуки-сан будто бы помешалась. Везде развешивала золотые ленты и заставляла нас с братом мастерить журавликов круглые дни напролёт. Она была готова поверить в любые легенды, только бы её ребёнок был в порядке.

Кен искренне верила в свои слова, а вот её брат почему-то нахмурился. Видимо, не был согласен с какой-то частью фразы, но решил промолчать.

— Мы не знаем, что точно случилось, — Кохэку смотрел твёрдо и не отводил взгляд, — но Аки умерла совсем не от болезни. Она сбросилась в пруд. Аки могла не выдержать чужого давления, так как наши соседи любят почесать языками. Или, возможно, мать довела её своими выдумками.

Кен поджала губы и еле выдавила из себя следующую фразу, намеренно прерывая рассказ брата:

— Слуги шептались, что карпы начали съедать её труп. Судзуки-сан приказала выловить их всех и зажарить. Я не смогла это съесть, так что выкинула из окна. Так ужасно осознавать, что вместе с рыбой к тебе в рот вполне могли бы попасть кусочки сестры…

_— Судзуки-сан, Вы шутите? — Кен застыла, стараясь побороть позорное желание разреветься._

_Она не верила, что всё закончится именно так._

_Кохэку с ненавистью посмотрел на собственную родственницу._

_— Лучше бы вы следили за ней, а не за отблесками слабой надежды на выздоровление. Аки от этого не становилось легче — Ваше волнение её только угнетало._

_Его речь прервалась звонкой пощёчиной._

Шиеми пробила крупная дрожь, но она поборола в себе желание закрыть уши руками и убежать. Она обязана была выслушать их историю до конца. Пусть даже весь этот ужас был выше её понимания. Девушка подумала о тех, кто мог бы быть сейчас на её месте. Все они бы пережили этот рассказ стойко, с чувством собственного достоинства.

Значит, и ей стоит вновь поднять сухие глаза на детей, молчаливо выражая свою поддержку. Какие-то слова здесь были излишни.

— А потом Аки пришла к нам обратно, — Кохэку нервно смял в руке карандаш, которым до этого что-то писал, — мне сначала даже показалось, что у меня начались галлюцинации от голода. Мы с Судзуки-сан тогда сильно поругались, и она запрещала приносить мне еду, только лёгкий перекус раз в день. Нет, всё было не так уж плохо, — поспешил исправиться мальчик под ошеломлённым взглядом Шиеми, — мама старалась мне тайно протащить что-нибудь вкусное, да и Кен не отставала. Но этого так не хватало…

— Кохэку, — Кен мягко тронула его за руку.

Мальчик переборол себя и вернулся к нужной теме.

— Она показалась возле пруда, где и умерла. Стояла по щиколотки в воде, а возле её ног плавали жирные золотые карпы, которые знали эти щиколотки на вкус. Мне даже показалось, что я возненавидел золотой цвет именно в тот самый момент, тем не менее, Судзуки-сан запретила нам носить что-либо кроме этого, — он поморщился как от зубной боли, — нам пришлось подчиниться. Был огромный скандал, и мама в итоге приняла чужую сторону. Ей негде жить, кроме как в этом особняке. Отца-то больше нет.

— Здесь ходило много людей. Все они выражали своё сочувствие такой ранней смерти Акиры. Мы пытались что-то сказать и им, и слугам, и маме, но нас не слушали. Или не хотели слушать.

— Почему вы не заговорили с экзорцистами, которые приезжали сюда для сбора информации? — напряжённо спросила Шиеми.

Было жутко осознавать, что Шима своей нелепой шуткой попал прямо в точку.

— Судзуки-сан не пустила нам к ним, — Кохэку сжал кулаки, — такое ощущение, будто бы умера не её дочь. Да она!..

— Нии-сан!

Кен вскочила со своего места и поспешила вытереть глаза, скрывая набежавшие слёзы.

— Судзуки-сан просто… устала! Все эти люди были такими неискренними, — девочка отвела взгляд, — а так она наверняка хорошая.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда та спросит, где ты оставила её драгоценную игрушку, — ядовито ответил Кохэку. — Судзуки-сан помешалась. Особняк уже долгое время не убирают нормально: везде и всюду напоминания о недавней смерти. Не понимаю, почему слуги ещё не взбунтовались! И это по-твоему «хорошая»?

— Успокойтесь, пожалуйста. — Шиеми неуверенно подошла к мальчику и в успокаивающем жесте чуть сжала его плечо. — Вам не нужно ссориться.

Такахаси вспыхнул от стыда и поспешил вернуться к своей домашней работе.

— Сейчас Вам, экзорцист-сан, нужно обсудить это с остальными, верно?

Морияма неловко взмахнула руками.

— Ох, я пока что просто эксвайр! Если хочешь, — продолжила она, — можешь звать меня Шиеми-чан.

Ей ничего не ответили.

Кен покачала головой, не в силах больше сказать что-либо. Вскрытые воспоминания всегда причиняют боль, особенно, если ты не уверен, что сможешь справиться с ними до конца.

После Морияма поспешила в общую комнату, стараясь не упасть в обморок от накатывающей на неё тошноты. Она слишком впечатлительна для таких историй. И не знала бы, что ей делать, окажись она на месте Рина или Рюдзи.

Слишком страшно.

Как дети вообще справляются со всем этим?

_Маленькая девочка горько плакала, сидя на краю небольшого пруда, со стороны кажущимся пустым и одиноким._

_В её волосах запутался звонкий колокольчик-бубенчик._

_Она не хотела исчезать._


	12. Осколок 12

__— Нии-сан, я хочу к Рину.

— Нет, — категорически ответил Мефисто, разгребая документацию.

Будь неладно это Центральное отделение, которое вечно не даёт ему покоя.

— Но я хочу.

Фель тяжело вздохнул и плюхнул на стол толстую папку с разобранными документами, чтобы обернуться к младшему демону. Амаймон, который бездельничал вот уже круглые сутки и действовал ему на нервы, раздражал. После того, как ректор Академии позвонил брату на телефон и тем самым отвлёк его от захватывающей схватки с Рином, Амаймон пребывал в депрессии. Его даже не отвлекали магазинные сладости. И нет, Укобак тоже не помог. Парень начинал канючить что-нибудь в исполнении полудемона, заявляя, что только тот правильно смешивает каждый ингредиент до такой кондиции, чтобы Королю земли сладость понравилась полностью. В магазинах всё было слишком сухо, а у Укобака — приторно. Так что Мефисто оставалось только смириться с тем, что чужое нытьё не прекратится.

— Рин на миссии.

— Вызови его обратно.

— Я расскажу всё Люциферу.

— Люци-нии прибежит, только если его позовёт Рин.

— Подожди ещё несколько дней, и Рин сам к тебе приедет.

— Но я хочу сейчас! Может, я сам отправлюсь в тот особняк?

— Даже не думай, — Мефисто вновь строго посмотрел на младшего брата. — Ты же понимаешь, что не я запретил тебе там появляться?

Амаймон ещё больше надулся и начал перекатывать запакованный леденец из одного конца стола, на котором сидел, в другой. Фель даже уже не раздражался на шебуршание — привык за столько совместно проведённых часов. Хотелось сердечно поблагодарить полудемона за то, что тот круглосуточно терпит это безобразие в Геенне.

— Чего ты вообще добиваешься? — недовольно поинтересовался Король земли.

— О, — демон растянул губы в усмешке и хитро посмотрел на брата, — всего лишь показываю нашему будущему правителю другой взгляд на, казалось бы, очевидные вещи.

Амаймон скривился.

— Ерунда какая-то. Лучше бы он всё-таки приготовил мне сладости.

Мефисто незаметно вздохнул и вернулся к заполнению новых бумаг.

  
***

  
За окном темнело; все уже разошлись по комнатам, стараясь разложить по полочкам сбивчивый рассказ Шиеми. Конекомару был явно в ужасе, чего с виду не скажешь об остальных, но никто не мог его винить. Тяжело признаваться, что даже у опытного экзорциста или повидавшего многое полудемона пробежал холодок по коже. Мёртвые дети часто пугают больше всего остального. Рин мог с чистой совестью сказать, что у него не возникало ни капли страха даже в детстве, когда он смотрел на живых кукол своей сестры, ведь они были взрослыми и не такими уж и пугающими, а мальчик точно знал, что оне-чан не причинит полудемону вреда.

Но в Ассии, видя кукольные техники Такары, Курода понял, что и обычные маленькие куклы могут насылать чувство медленно подбирающейся опасности, ведь с первого взгляда нельзя сказать, что в них скрыто. Что уж говорить об этой Акире, на пыльный забытый портрет которой Шиеми наткнулась в коридоре, пока бежала обратно? Никто из ребят, посланных на миссию, так и не смог договориться с остальными о природе её происхождения. Окумура чётко сказал, что случаев с привидениями, пропитанными демонической энергией, ещё не было. У них слишком сильно разнится природа происхождения.

Ту часть дома, где жили Кохэку и Кен, убирали ещё хуже, чем всё остальное, так что брат с сестрой легко могли наткнуться на какую-либо вещь, принадлежавшую погибшей. Казалось, Азэми-сан совершенно не жалела детей своей сестры. Женщина лелеяла лишь своё горе, наплевав на остальных. Становились понятны её прохладные отношения с мужем, выявившиеся при недавнем опросе.

Юкио пообещал себе проверить в другой части дома каждый труднодоступный угол на следующий день, ведь почти сразу же после общего сбора к ним настойчиво постучались служанки и выкинули приезжих из особняка до самого вечера. Наверняка по указанию Судзуки-сан. Позже все пытались заметить, что же изменилось, но и разбросанные ленты, и раскисшие китайские фонари остались на своих местах.

— Думаешь, она снова придёт к тебе? — спросил сонный Юкио, уже переодевшийся в пижаму. Рин в это время ещё только расстилал свой футон.

— Скорее всего, — Курода улыбнулся уголками губ, — но она может попытаться заглянуть и к остальным.

— Мне в детстве ставили защиту, так что ко мне точно нет, — слева послышался писклявый голос одной из кукол Нему, — постоянно носить капюшон вредно для волос.

Рин, спохватившись, скинул его, открывая вид на взлохмаченные волосы и чёрные аккуратные рога.

— Точно, ты же знаешь, — Юкио пристально посмотрел на своего ученика из-под очков.

Нему в очередной раз ничего не ответил, чем заставил Окумуру скрипнуть зубами. Парень в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарил всех классных руководителей их Академии, которые терпят учеников и похуже.

— Кстати, — заметил полудемон, — странно, что ты больше ничем не поинтересовался.

— Я убедился, что в тебе действительно находится большая примесь демонической крови, — ответил Нему спустя несколько секунд, — и этого достаточно.

Курода удовлетворённо кивнул, наконец закончив. Осталось только переодеться и лечь спать.

— Гасите свет.

Вскоре комнату, выделенную гостям, освещала лишь только луна. Её блестящий диск выглядывал из-за тёмных веток деревьев, и Рин, повернувшись на бок, засмотрелся на эту белизну. Звёзды рассыпались рядом с луной словно бисер, и парень вдруг ощутил, что очень сильно скучает по другому рисунку на ночном небе, столь привычному и родному.

Ему нравилось смотреть на ночное небо в Ассии, но вместе с тем полудемон прекрасно понимал, что оно никогда не заменит ему Геенну. Всё чужое приедается даже быстрее, чем родное. Парень поджал губы и резко закрыл глаза, чтобы после расслабиться и попытаться заснуть.

  
***

  
Рин резко распахнул глаза, услышав звон колокольчика. Темнота вокруг и странное ощущение лёгкости в теле давали понять, что парень опять попал в сон, посланный призраком. Акиры, которая умерла возле дома и выманивает живущих в нём к себе. Ищет ли она помощи? Или хочет что-то вроде отмщения? Куроде совершенно не хотелось вставать и идти куда-то, и в нём говорило даже не опасение заплутать здесь без света дня, скорее просто лень. Футон был слишком тёплым и удобным для того, чтобы куда-то идти.

Вновь зазвенел колокольчик. Полудемон явственно ощутил чужое недовольство. Со стороны окна показалось какое-то свечение, и парень скосил глаза на бок. Призрачный колокольчик, ранее падающий в пруд, завис на уровне окна. За тонким стеклом быстро мелькнуло отражение крохотного тела в длинном кимоно, а затем оно сразу же пропало. Послышался звук сильного удара, и на окне появился отпечаток маленькой ладони. Рин сглотнул, напряжённо проследив за алыми каплями, стекающими вниз с проявившегося следа чужой ярости.

Скорее всего это была кровь. И Курода не собирался тешить себя иллюзиями, кто это просто какая-то краска.

Рин резко схватил курикару, с которой не расставался даже во время сна, и вытащил её из ножен. Блеснула холодная сталь, а в глазах парня зажглись крохотные голубые огоньки, как и на кончиках рогов. Ещё далеко не полноценное пламя, ведь полудемону удалось сдержаться, но и не голое оружие против неизвестно кого. Серьёзно, он никогда не чувствовал такого мандража даже за долгую историю схваток с Амаймоном.

Парень выбежал из комнаты, не боясь разбудить остальных, и проворно спустился по ступенькам, ведущим к выходу в сад. За дальней внешней стеной, мимо которой он спускался, всё это время звенел колокольчик.

— Кто ты? — угрожающе спросил парень, выставляя перед собой курикару в защитном жесте. По лезвию тоже начинала расползаться тонкая дымка будущего пламени, готового прорваться даже сквозь чужой сон.

Рин стоял прямо на границе. Один шаг — и он окажется за пределами дома.

К своей чести, парень не вздрогнул, когда Акира появилась прямо перед ним. Точнее, то, что приняло облик девочки. Существо подняло на полудемона несчастные, заплаканные глаза и спросило жалобным голосом:

— Почему ты не идёшь за мной?

Курода усмехнулся.

— Я не хочу умирать.

Акира переменилась в лице. Она вновь взмахнула рукой, чтобы удариться рукой о защитный купол, выстроенный вокруг дома.

— А я хотела умирать?! — она поднесла тонкие руки с посиневшими запястьями к своей шее. Глаза медленно заплывали чёрным. — Кто-нибудь спросил меня, чего я хочу?!

Со всех сторон послышался громкий гул, прерываемый нестройным хором колокольчиков-бубенчиков. Китайские фонари начинали сами по себе загораться, но Рин не спешил отвлекаться на них. Парень сосредоточенно следил за чужим безумием, не опуская лезвия меча.

— Интересно, что будет, если я сейчас разрежу тебя пополам? — задумчиво спросил он.

Существо замерло. По его щеке покатилась чёрная слеза. Кожа — или то, что хотело казаться ею, — треснула.

— Я не исчезну, — печально сказала Акира, — но я бы хотела.

Курода недоумённо моргнул, и в этот момент неизвестное существо как-то переместилось на середину сада. Она снова выглядела нормально, только в глазах застыла такая тоска, что даже у полудемона что-то ёкнуло в сердце. Рин весь напрягся и закусил губу, но всё-таки шагнул вперёд. Сделал этот треклятый шаг, отстранённо понимая, что, скорее всего, очень пожалеет об этом.

Акира оказалась рядом с ним и схватила полудемона за руку, обжигая холодом. Её глаза вновь заполнились чернотой. Девочка настойчиво потянула Куроду на задний двор, но Рин не чувствовал в её крохотном теле какой-то особой силы. В физическом плане она была… почти что настоящим ребёнком.

— Пойдём.

И полудемон не смог сопротивляться.

Он всё ещё чувствовал опасность, даже сейчас, когда убедился, что существо не собирается ему ничего делать. На ладонях Акиры была кровь, а в глубине зрачков — невыносимое желание убивать. В волосах девочки звенел колокольчик, и парень начинал ненавидеть этот звук. Они встали рядом с прудом, в котором плавали жирные золотые карпы. Простые рыбы выглядели очень спокойными и безобидными, но полудемон теперь прекрасно понимал, что это не так.

К слову, меч он так и не выпустил из своей руки.

— Странно, что ты до сих пор не накинулась на меня.

— Я хочу есть, но для этого есть слуги, а так я собираюсь исчезнуть.

Рин напряжённо покосился на существо, державшее его за руку.

— Ты ешь слуг?

Не то чтобы его это сильно удивляла. Та самая сестра часто вырывала глаза слугам из-за того, что те бесили её. Но есть их она не собиралась — не тот вкус.

— Иногда, — Акира по-прежнему выглядела грустной, но оставалась совершенно спокойна, — но тебя я есть не буду, — она подняла другую руку и указала прямо на рога полудемона, не скрытые капюшоном. — Я поняла, что ты не человек, поэтому должен знать, как помочь мне.

Такого поворота событий Курода не ожидал.

— Для того чтобы помочь, я должен знать, что именно с тобой случилось.

Акира перевела взгляд на пруд, и Рин последовал за ней. Кажется, он привыкает, так как совсем не удивился полуразложившемуся трупу, плавающему среди карпов. Пруд медленно заполнялся кровью, растекающейся кляксами по прозрачной глади воды, а карпы с жаром накинулись на погибшую девочку.

— Это я.

— Понятно, — Курода вздохнул и мысленно послал себе терпения.

В Геенне отец не сильно радовался тому, что младший сын интересуется его делами и лезет непонятно куда. Жизнь полудемона состояла из вечной учёбы и тренировок, наружу он выходил не так уж и часто. Наверное, Сатана в своей манере хотел, чтобы Рину перепала капелька нормального детства, а такие вещи обходили парня стороной до тех пор, пока он не будет к этому готов.

Ну что ж, благодаря этой миссии, выбранной Мефисто, полудемон чувствовал себя готовым наконец отправиться на нижние уровни Геенны, где демоны пожирают друг друга для того, чтобы выжить. Амаймон не раз предлагал ему это, но только сейчас парень почувствовал себя готовым.

Кажется, он повзрослел быстрее, чем на это рассчитывал Сатана.

Но отец часто забывал, что в его младшем сыне человеческая кровь играет довольно большую роль.

— Я прыгнула сюда с дерева.

Рин удивлённо посмотрел на призрака.

— Сама?

— Я больше не могла это терпеть, — проговорила Акира, старательно сдерживая ярость. Горечь, оседающая на языке при каждом новом слове, и не думала исчезать. — Моя мама отвратительна.

Курода мысленно представил перед собой Судзуки-сан. Она так горевала по дочери, что парень почему-то не сомневался в том, что женщина любила её.

— Разве она не любила тебя?

— В каком-то своём понимании, — голос сорвался и разложился на несколько тонов, — это она виновата во всём, что со мной произошло.

Девочка махнула рукой, и окружающее пространство начало неуловимо меняться. Откуда-то появился дневной свет, прорывающийся сквозь полотно темноты.

Перед Рином предстал чуть смазанный силуэт Азэми-сан. Она выглядела немного моложе и как-то добрее. Женщина улыбнулась и прокричала дочери, играющейся у того самого пруда.

— _Акира!_

Девочка подняла голову и встала, оттряхивая руки. Потом она немного неуклюже подбежала к матери.

— Пока в реальном времени ночь, я могу насылать иллюзии, — тихо пояснила мёртвая, смотря на саму себя, но живую. — Днём я не так сильна.

— _Что такое, мама?_

Судзуки-сан как-то натянуто улыбнулась и указала на расплывчатый силуэт за своей спиной.

— _Я нашла того, кто бы смог помочь тебе._

— Кто это? — так же тихо спросил полудемон.

Акира поджала губы.

— Не помню. Но он и не важен. Был дядя главнее его.

Рин хотел спросить, что за дядя, но не успел — насланная иллюзия продолжала своё движение.

— _Помочь с чем?_  — девочка наклонила голову на бок, недоумённо посмотрев на нахмурившуюся Азэми.

— _Ты болеешь_ , — категорично заявила она.

— _Да, папа говорил. На следующей неделе мы снова поедем в больницу. Зайдём потом в то кафе, да?_

Улыбка Судзуки-сан сменилась на кривоватую, а сама женщина напряжённо обернулась на расплывчатую фигуру. Судя по всему, ей кивнули.

— _Нам больше не нужна больница, милая. Там нам не смогут помочь._

Одна картина сменилась на другую, и Курода увидел чуть подросшую Акиру. Она была какой-то бледной и зажатой, но вновь играла у того же пруда. С другой стороны к ней подбежала другая девочка, и, вспомнив рассказы Конекомару и Шиеми, Рин узнал в ней Кен.

— _Акира! Давай поиграем вместе?_

— _Я только недавно выпила те таблеточки, которые дал мне дядя. Мне плохо._

— _Ты сказала ему об этом?_

Кен испуганно приложила ладонь ко лбу сестры.

— _Дядя ответил, что это нормально. Я побежала к маме, но она только отмахнулась. Говорит, дядя всегда прав._

К девочкам подошёл Кохэку. Он слышал последнюю часть разговора и недовольно нахмурился.

— _Почему ты называешь его дядей? Разве он не говорил своего имени?_

— _Нет… Я не знаю, как его зовут. Но дядя меня пугает._

Силуэты, созданные иллюзией, вновь растворились, и мёртвая девочка сжала чужую руку. Она тяжело дышала, как будто бы ей было больно.

«Наверное, — подумал Рин, — иллюзии отнимают много сил».

Парень приготовился увидеть какой-то новый разговор, но никто не появлялся. Курода нетерпеливо дёрнул курикарой, но ни дети, ни Судзуки-сан так и не появились. Зато был он — звон надоедливого колокольчика. Курода посмотрел на Акиру. Призрак был какой-то уж совсем забитый, и полудемон наконец понял, в чём же дело.

Он поднял глаза наверх.

Девочка забралась на дерево и смотрела вниз — на пруд, в который она собиралась прыгать. Она чуть покачнулась и тряхнула головой, ладонью вытирая набежавшие слёзы. В этот самый момент бубенчик-колокольчик выпал из её волос и полетел к плавающим по каменистому дну карпам. Акира распахнула глаза и рывком потянулась за ним, соскальзывая с ветки.

Маленькая девочка в золотом кимоно упала в пруд, от испуга широко распахнув рот. Акира наглоталась воды — и крик оборвался.

Позже служанки наконец найдут её обглоданное тело.

— Это мама виновата, — нестройным хором голосов пророкотало существо, — она довела меня. <i>Она</i> привела того дядю!

Рин выпустил её руку, чтобы положить ладонь на лоб. У него почему-то начинала болеть голова. Акира вздрогнула. И тут окружающее пространство начало трескаться. И старое дерево, и пруд начали исчезать. Курода понял, что сну пришла пора заканчиваться.

— Утро?

Акира вновь схватилась за его руку.

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня оставляли.

— Скажи, — Курода решил проверить одну мысль, промелькнувшую в голове, — что ты хотела сделать с тем парнем? Который приехал со мной?

Девочка выглядела удивлённой.

— Съесть, конечно, — беспечно ответила она. — Он же ничего не значит.

Рин нахмурился и посмотрел на существо без капли жалости. Слуг он не ценил и сам, но вот Бона простить Акире не мог — его смерть расстроила бы Юкио, да и сам полудемон привязался к парню. Рюдзи ничего не сделал Акире, хотя со слугами у той были возможны какие-то разногласия.

— Ты останешься здесь одна.

Глаза девочки вновь наполнились чёрными слезами.

Курода с силой отбросил от себя её руку и вновь выставил перед собой курикару.

— Ты правда так похож на него.

— И на кого я похож? — язвительно поинтересовался Рин.

— На того дядю, — девочка смотрела на него с ненавистью. — Но я всё понимаю, поэтому прошу лишь одного. Исчезнуть.

Расстояние, разделяющие их, треснуло, будто бы Акира стояла за тонкой прозрачной стеной.

— Подожди, ты не сказала, как он выглядел! — крикнул полудемон, надеясь докричаться.

Но он не смог.

В следующее мгновение Рин проснулся.

  
***

  
— То есть, Азэми-сан искала надёжное лекарство от рака и пришла за помощью к какому-то неизвестному? — Юкио тяжело вздохнул.

К слову, Рин умолчал о том факте, что Акира решила ему всё рассказать только потому, что он не человек. Наверное, это тоже должно быть как-то связанно с происходящим. Возможно, тот самый дядя не был человеком? Но лучше полудемон проверит это сам, без чужого вмешательства.

Юкио, хоть и знает про его сущность, может пострадать. В нём демонической крови нет, так что Акира может сделать всё, что угодно.

— Что этот человек натворил такого, что призрак начал пожирать души? Это вообще нормально? — спросил Бон.

Судя по всему, он был очень рад, что не встретился с Акирой этой ночью.

Конекомару поправил очки неловким, нервным, движением. Парень был очень напряжён.

— Может, дело в карпах? Призрак непроизвольно желает повторять то, что сделали с её мёртвым телом.

Все удивлённо посмотрели на смутившегося Миву.

— Дельное предложение. Но связь с демонами остаётся непонятной, — Камики вздохнула. — И да, духи сказали, что в этой местности действительно чувствуется такое обилие сил Геенны, что урожай начинает завядать сам по себе. Культуры Ассии для мира-отражения совершенно не подходят.

— Всё началось несколько лет назад, — заметил Шима, расслабленно опирающийся на стену. В заседателей подоконника его не приняли. — Видимо, как раз с появлением этого незнакомца.

— Рин, хоть что-то прослеживалось в силуэте? — поинтересовался Окумура.

— Дядю я даже мимолётом не видел, — отрешённо ответил полудемон, задумавшийся над следующим ходом.

— Я жду, — напомнил Такара, заставив всех вздрогнуть.

Эксвайры так и не привыкли к тому, что их одногруппник умеет нормально говорить (опустим то, что делает он это через куклу).

— А может, — Конекомару явно долго не решался сказать это, — Азэми-сан обратилась за помощью к демону?

От Нему не скрылось то, как дёрнулась рука Рина. Но лишь только для него этот жест был заметен.

К удивлению Куроды, сомневаться в этой версии первым начал именно Юкио.

— Демон, который бы впихивал ребёнку какие-то таблетки? Экспериментировал? Нет, это явно не похоже на их действия.

Полудемону хотелось запомнить, что есть и те демоны, вполне в духе которых было бы так поступить. Например, королевская семья. Её члены — не какие-то там жалкие пешки.

И Рин сам поразился тому, что чуть не сорвалось с его языка. Как эта версия ещё не пришла ему в голову чуть раньше? Если подумать, то становилось понятно, что именно его братья или сёстры как-то замешаны в этом деле.

«Неужели ещё одни проделки Мефисто? — Курода мысленно скривился, — именно поэтому он и послал меня сюда?»

— Значит, какой-то человек, плотно контактирующий с Геенной, — заявил Бон. — Было бы странно, если бы у экзорцистов не было каких-либо противников.

На этом месте Шима поперхнулся, но никто не обратил на это особого внимания. Кроме, опять же, Такары.

— Остановимся пока на этой версии, — этой фразой Окумура закончил обсуждение. — Эксперимент человека, связанного с демонами. Хорошо. Сейчас нужно проверить ту часть здания, где живут племянники хозяйки. Шиеми, показывай дорогу.

Девушка неуверенно кивнула и поднялась с места. Юкио, Рин, Бон и Конекомару сразу же последовали за ней. Остальные остались на месте.

Рюдзи недоумённо обернулся.

— Вы чего?

— Нас будет слишком много. Лучше опять порасспрашивать слуг, — заявила Изумо.

И с ней были вынуждены согласиться.

Окумура кивнул, и компания эксвайров пошла за ним, по пути перестраиваясь. Шиеми уверенно шла вперёд, зная, куда и где нужно повернуть. Но вдруг она застыла и недоумённо обернулась через плечо на ребят.

— Здесь точно не было этой вазы, — тихо сказала она.

Юкио тяжело вздохнул.

— Можно было и догадаться, чем они там занимаются.

— Простите… — Морияма расстроенно вцепилась в рукава своего кимоно, начиная нервничать и в очередной раз сминать ни в чём не повинную ткань.

— Ты не виновата, — строго сказал Юкио, прерывая зарождающуюся истерику.

Рин зевнул.

Мива и Сугуро осматривались, стараясь понять, где именно они сейчас находятся.

— Ну, я… — Шиеми опустила взгляд в пол, краснея от стыда.

— Ты можешь попытаться разобраться и так, — Курода усмехнулся, — у тебя должно получиться.

Девушка шокировано уставилась на него, не веря своим ушам. Это был первый раз, когда она услышала от Рина что-то действительно хорошее. Перед её мысленным взором пронеслись все холодные улыбки и скользящие взгляды этого парня, который не видел в Шиеми достойного соперника на пути экзорцизма. Сейчас в глазах напротив застыли смешинки, и это было лучшее, что Морияма видела за последнее время.

Она сжала кулаки и быстро вытерла тыльной стороной ладони набежавшие слёзы, чтобы не унизить себя перед опешившими парнями.

— Да!

Движение по особняку было возобновлено.

Девушка часто нерешительно останавливалась, осматривая новые, абсолютно не скрытые пылью, картины, но всё равно, как оказалось позже, сворачивала в нужную сторону. В конечном итоге Шиеми подошла к небольшой двери и удовлетворённо выдохнула.

— Мы у комнаты детей.

Юкио кивнул, улыбнувшись.

— Может, перво-наперво стоит спросить у них, как выглядел тот человек? — спросил Бон. — Это было бы логично.

— Да, — Мива кивнул, — если они только окажутся в комнате.

— Кохэку точно там, — сказала Морияма. — Он ни за что не собирался покидать своей комнаты.

Рин пожал плечами.

— Постучим, а там видно будет.

Парень пару раз стукнул по двери, проигнорировав предостерегающее шипение Юкио и тяжёлые вздохи друзей. Сначала за дверью стояла полная тишина, но потом послышались тихие шаги, и она отворилась.

Мальчик недоумённо посмотрел на внезапного посетителя и хотел было отправить его куда подальше, но наткнулся на Морияму, выглядывающую из-за плеча полудемона.

— Привела друзей?

— Да, — Шиеми чуть покраснела от смущения, — Рин-кун видел Акиру.

После этих слов Кохэку настороженно замер, а потом распахнул дверь шире.

— Где? — спросил он требовательно, сев на свою кровать.

Курода тяжело вздохнул, мысленно отвесив девушке тяжёлую затрещину.

— Она просила помощи, но не успела рассказать всё, что хотела. Так что я спрошу у тебя. Ты не знаешь, как выглядел тот дядя, к которому обратилась за помощью Судзуки-сан?

Кохэку скривился.

— Обычный, ничем не примечательный, тип. Он носил бинты, так что я не смог разглядеть лицо нормально. Голос приятный, но какой-то холодный.

— Это всё? — расстроенно поинтересовался Мива.

— Да, — мальчик поджал губы. — Можете спросить у Кен. Комната напротив. И эта пусть пойдёт к ней.

Юкио вздохнул.

— Конекомару, Шиеми, проверьте, пожалуйста.

Парень и девушка нерешительно встали и вышли, направляясь к племяннице хозяйки. Остальные уставились на задумавшегося мальчика. Казалось, он всё не решается озвучить какие-то свои мысли.

Но тут Кохэку резко вскинул голову и проговорил, глядя прямо на Рина:

— От него шло такое же ощущение, как и от тебя.

И полудемон прекрасно понимал, что дети в таком не ошибаются. А значит, ему придётся как-то оправдываться не только перед Юкио, но и перед Рюдзи.

Это плохо.


	13. Осколок 13

Рин задумчиво почесал подбородок указательным пальцем и отвёл взгляд в сторону. За окном, невзирая на мрачную атмосферу, воцарившуюся в комнате, светило солнце; даже старое дерево, раскинувшее свои ветви над домом, абсолютно не выглядело угрожающе. Рюдзи подозрительно посмотрел на Куроду, размышляя над тем, приступать к расспросам прямо здесь или всё-таки подождать, пока внешне расслабленный парень ослабит бдительность, и насильно вытащить его куда-нибудь в неприметный коридор запутанного особняка. Первый вариант был предпочтительный. Юкио, наблюдавший за братом и учеником, тяжело вздохнул и поправил очки, мысленно считая до десяти. Самовнушение о том, что всё само рассосётся, здесь не сработает. И да, полудемон это понял и сам. Именно поэтому он постарался как можно незаметней отодвинуться к окну — сможет, если что, выпрыгнуть в него и быстро скрыться; у него был подобный опыт.

— Думаю, у них похожие способности, — со значением протянул Окумура, намекая, прежде всего, на демоническое происхождение старшего брата. — Тебе не нужно волноваться об этом, Кохэку.

Курода активно закивал, подтверждая слова экзорциста. На данный момент парень действительно не представлял никакой опасности, так как действовал на их стороне. Тем более, Рин уже достаточно долгое время не использовал свою настоящую силу — синий огонь, если уточнять — и целиком и полностью подтвердил свою готовность сотрудничать. Свою огромную роль играло и его родство с капитаном команды, отправленной на миссию. Но Бон об этом пока что не знал, так что упорно не желал сменить подозрительность на какую-либо другую эмоцию, и, увы, мальчик это чувствовал.

— Даже ваш товарищ в этом сомневается. Как я могу верить в то, что вы не хотите сделать Акиру ещё злее?

Этот вопрос поставил братьев в тупик. Юкио нахмурился, обдумывая, стоит ли подставлять Мефисто, рассказывая Рюдзи правду, или нет. Конечно же, ему хотелось хоть как-то насолить ректору, но с другой стороны — Сугуро довольно умный парень, так что заранее предугадать его реакцию очень трудно. В любом случае, Рюдзи может начать догадываться обо всём и сам, и тогда неясно, к какому именно выходу он успеет прийти. А Рин вообще не знает, насколько задержится в Ассии. Если не решить зарождающийся конфликт сейчас, неизвестно, во что он выльется в будущем.

Рин усмехнулся, глядя на ребёнка.

— А ты умный для своего возраста. Пойдёшь в экзорцисты?

Кохэку моргнул, не понимая, почему странный парень вдруг сменил тему разговора.

— Причём здесь это?

— Тогда ты узнаешь ответы на свои вопросы. Многое остаётся тайной профессии, смекаешь?

Мальчик обиженно нахмурился, но кивнул.

— Я буду хорошо учиться, стану самым-самым крутым экзорцистом, а потом найду тебя, — важно сказал он. — И не надейся, что я не получу ответы.

Прыснули все, но только Курода не постарался это скрыть. Он даже потянулся к ребёнку, чтобы настойчиво, по-дружески потрепать его по голове и заставить поморщиться.

— И ты обязательно меня узнаешь.

«Ведь я совсем не изменюсь», — закончил парень у себя в голове. Но остальным это слышать было необязательно.

— Ладно, нам пора возвращаться и перехватывать остальных, — сказал Юкио, хватая брата за толстовку и оттягивая его к выходу. — Удачи, — пожелал Окумура напоследок немного растерянному мальчику. Тому вдруг понравился его новый знакомый, и Такахаси не хотел его отпускать так быстро, поэтому Кохэку вцепился в Рина с другой стороны, потянув на себя. Толстовка растянулась в разные стороны, подозрительно затрещав.

— Пусть он останется. Я постараюсь вспомнить что-то ещё!

Юкио непонимающе уставился на мальчика, а Бон, что-то решив для себя, схватил полудемона за рукав, дёрнув вбок. Курода, конечно, устоял, но теперь был удивлён и растерян по-настоящему.

— Мы должны сейчас вернуться в общую комнату, — настойчиво сказал Окумура.

— Сначала я выясню кое-какие моменты, — напряжённо заявил Рюдзи. — Мне это важно.

Ах, точно, он же собирался уничтожить Сатану, а Рин как-то заявил, что для начала Сугуро придётся победить его. И тот не мог не помнить это.

Неловко.

— Нет, братик будет здесь! — воскликнул Кохэку, вновь потянув парня на себя.

Курода только промычал что-то невнятное, не зная, как реагировать.

— Так, — Юкио нахмурился, — я пока что здесь главный. Бон, отпусти Рина, — тот не послушался.

Полудемон вздохнул, рассуждая о своей тяжкой судьбе. Эти трое сейчас напоминали его старших. Они часто спорили с Амаймоном и перетягивали младшего брата, кидая Май-нии претензии на тему того, что тот занимает слишком много времени Рина. А потом приходил Люцифер и просто забирал Куроду к себе.

Жаль, сейчас его так не спасут.

— Братик, расскажешь больше об экзорцистах? — спросил Кохэку, настойчиво возвращая внимание полудемона к себе.

— Ну… Юкио сделает это лучше, — парень кивнул на хмурого Окумуру.

Судя по лицу мальчика, тот на такой вариант согласен не был.

— А в это время _братик_ , — Бон, сам как ребёнок, передразнил Такахаси, — расскажет мне кое-что другое.

Рин уставился на него как на идиота.

— Ничего Рин рассказывать не будет. Нам нужно ещё поискать улики, — Юкио пытался воззвать к здравому смыслу, но у него не получалось.

— Тогда пусть он больше расскажет об увиденной Акире, а вы пойдёте, — Кохэку не отставал, и Куроде пришлось самому отцепить парня от себя.

— Прости, — он потрепал мальчика по голове, — но мне правда пора.

Такахаси обиженно уставился на него в ответ.

— Юкио-сенсей, — с нажимом начал Бон, — нам лучше устранить возможные разногласия сейчас.

Окумура тяжело вздохнул.

Вечно всё складывается против его планов.

— Согласен, — неожиданно заявил Рин, вырываясь из хватки брата. Толстовка, как ни странно, уцелела.

Парень с довольным видом взял Рюдзи за руку и скрылся за дверью, оставляя позади себя ошарашенного такой выходкой Юкио.

— Главный, да? — насмешливо протянул мальчик.

Нет, нервный тик у Окумуры точно станет постоянным явлением.

Рин и Бон спрятались под какой-то старой пыльной лестницей, настороженно уставившись друг на друга. Слуги, судя по степени уборки, их не потревожат, так что парни почти что не боялись невольных свидетелей разговора. Если только кто-то их приезжих решит заглянуть сюда в поисках вещей, оставленных умершей девочкой. К слову, их здесь не было. Рин склонил голову на бок и усмехнулся.

— Жаждешь правды? — спросил он издевательским шёпотом.

Рюдзи хмыкнул. Вскрывать чьё-то настоящее лицо было… интересным. Но парень не думал, что существо, — всё же не человек — сидящее напротив изображало чей-то другой характер. Скорее лишь умалчивало детали. Видимо, парень, присоединившийся к их группе позже всех, был демоном. И это всё объясняло. Потому что у Бона имелись точно такие же подозрения и в сторону ректора.

Рин привычным движением скинул с себя капюшон, и Сугуро в немом удивлении уставился на рога.

— Окумура-сенсей знает?

— Ага, он же выделял мне одежду. К слову, его я первым встретил в Ассии, — но тут парень замялся, — а, нет, логично, что первой я встретил свою мать, потом Мефисто, а вот затем уже Юкио.

— Это как? — Рюдзи прищурился.

— Я даже расскажу тебе всё сначала, — Рин покачал указательным пальцем, — к слову, всю историю знаем только я, Мефисто и Юкио. Ну, из тебе знакомых. Даже не знаю, зачем удостаиваю тебя такой чести.

— Может, не будем разводить реверансы? — Бон выгнул бровь. — Они здесь ни при чём.

— А? Ну да… — Курода кашлянул в кулак, — кхм. В общем, я полудемон. Моя мать была экзорцисткой, которая встретила демона и влюбилась. Им был Сатана.

На этом моменте успокоившийся было Сугуро поперхнулся.

— Серьёзно?!

— Ну да. Зачем тебе бы нужно было меня тогда побеждать, чтобы добраться до него? Я всё-таки наследник, — Рин насмешливо фыркнул и продолжил, — потом пришёл Мефисто, его второй сын и мой брат, забрал меня и утащил в Геенну. Мать умерла.

Бон моргнул.

— Подожди. Ладно просто демон, но второй сын Сатаны?! И он ректор Академии?

Курода пожал плечами.

— Он у нас не то чтобы предатель… Просто играет на своей стороне. Отец закрывает на это глаза — у него и так дел по горло. Так вот. Рос я, рос. И тут, учась создавать порталы, хоп — и я свалился в Ассию. Очень эффектно, к слову. Меня увидел Юкио, а потом он сразу же напал, выполняя свой долг экзорциста. Мы подрались, и я победил.

Сугуро скептически посмотрел на него, вспоминая, как Курода всегда недовольно затыкается под испепеляющими взглядами Окумуры-сенсея.

— Не смотри на меня так. Меня с детства учили этикету, разным языкам, ещё какой-то фигне и давали уроки фехтования. Плюс мои способности заведомо сильнее, чем у него. Но ладно. Потом появился Мефисто и с криком «вы братья-близнецы!» разнял нас. Мы сильно удивились.

— Что?!

— Именно. В общем, мне досталась сила Сатаны, а Юкио остался человеком. И Мефисто решил повесить меня на него, пока я не смогу убраться в Геенну обратно. Сейчас мы уже вроде нормально общаемся. Я пообещал вас всех не трогать, и он успокоился.

Бон растерянно взлохматил свои волосы и уставился на хитро улыбающегося демона. И ведь парень чувствовал — тот не врал. Ни капли.

— Подожди, а в каком смысле наследник? У тебя ведь наверняка полно старших братьев. Тот же ректор.

Рин привычным движением щёлкнул пальцами и зажёг голубой огонёк, ехидно улыбаясь.

— Я же сказал — мне досталась сила Сатаны. Веская причина для восхождения на престол, верно?

Сугуро побледнел. Одно дело — демон, ладно, сын Сатаны, но синее пламя…

Оно отвратительно.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил он, едва сдерживая нарастающую ярость, — не показывай его передо мной.

Огонёк потух, и Курода недоумённо моргнул. Парень не ожидал такой реакции, поэтому поспешил скрыть свою способность.

— В последнее время я использовал только меч.

— И это хорошо, — Бон отвёл глаза в сторону, — прости, но…

— Ты ненавидишь моего отца, — Рин откинулся на стенку коридора, — но это ведь не значит, что мы не можем сотрудничать. Я тоже, можно сказать, на своей стороне, хоть и не собираюсь становиться экзорцистом. И да, я участвую в этой миссии среди тех, кто правду обо мне не знает, — парень насмешливо прищурился, — понимаешь, о чём я?

— Конечно, — Сугуро мрачно посмотрел на него в ответ, — но когда-нибудь я убью тебя, раз ты владеешь этим чёртовым огнём.

— Буду ждать, — парень только отмахнулся. — Стань сильным, окей?

— К слову, — Рюдзи не совсем знал, как донести свою мысль. — Ты ничего не утаил в разговоре с Акирой? Возможно, что-то просто нельзя было рассказать.

Рин хмыкнул. Свидетель его рогов попался определённо догадливый. Хорошо, что Курода решил не палить Такару. Тот определённо тоже имел свои тайны.

— Кое-что было. Она рассказала мне всё только потому, что я не человек. Типо я должен знать, как ей помочь. Умная девчонка.

— Значит, тот дядя точно был демоном.

— Ага, и, судя по всему, одним из моих братьев. Только они могут так разгуливать.

Сугуро резко вскинул голову.

— И ты молчал? Демон высшего уровня! Окумура-сенсей в курсе.

— Нет, — Рин качнул головой, — он и не должен знать. Переволнуется ещё. Думаю, я легко смогу разобраться с этим.

Глядя на лицо Бона, твёрдо было можно сказать, что будущий ария не верит ни единому слову.

— Каким же образом?

— Ну, — полудемон насмешливо посмотрел на временного одногруппника. — Я же любимый младший брат.

Рюдзи оставалось только скрипнуть зубами и молча согласиться.

Сила не на его стороне.

Но в какой-то момент он этому парню всё припомнит. И зря Сугуро привык к нему — первое впечатление не обманешь. Но в глубине души эйсвайр уже считал Рина кем-то вроде своего друга.

  
***

  
Юкио вышел в коридор и наткнулся на девочку, держащую Шиеми за руку. Кен выглядела очень уверенной и решительной. Окумура невольно улыбнулся.

— Ты что-то знаешь?

— Да! Дядя был светленький.

Ну, это уже хоть что-то. Намного лучше, чем ничего.

Морияма неловко улыбнулась и обратилась к довольной Кен:

— Пойдём, поищем какие-нибудь важные документы в кладовках?

Девочка радостно кивнула. Она была очень рада поучаствовать в расследовании и помочь погибшей сестре. Все устали от безмолвного страдания Судзуки-сан, злости её мужа и плача Иоко-сан по ночам. Дети не могли пожаловаться своей мамы — Аземи-сан вообще не могла наблюдать за чьим-либо семейным счастьем.

На робкое предложение забыть всё и попробовать завести другого ребёнка, Иоко получила яростную пощёчину по лицу. С тех пор эту тему старательно обходили стороной.

И это безмолвие угнетало не только хозяев, но и расслабившихся слуг. Тем более, теперь ребята знали, что некоторых из них съедал обезумевший призрак.

— Кен, у вас очень много слуг, да? — спросил Конекомару в образовавшейся тишине.

— Нет, — девочка отрицательно качнула головой, — сейчас у нас их намного меньше. Многие новенькие. Из старых-старых осталась только Юрико-сан. Но она сильно изменилась, — Кен погрустнела.

Конекомару вспомнил пустые глаза женщины и мысленно содрогнулся. Возможно, сейчас в живых осталось только её тело. Больше всего было жалко ни в чём неповинных слуг, которым просто не повезло с работой.

Ребята дошли до какой-то неприметной двери и остановились, когда Кен дёрнула названную сестрёнку за руку.

— Дядя часто заходил сюда с Судзуки-сан.

Все напряглись.

Вот это уже была стоящая зацепка.

Шиеми уже шагнула к двери, но Юкио настойчиво остановил её и подошёл к двери первым, поворачивая ручку. Выглядел парень спокойным, тем не менее, был наготове. И ожидания себя оправдали: дверь оказалась закрыта, а на потёртом дереве вспыхнуло заклинание пентаграммы.

Видимо, это был тупик.

— О, а что вы делаете? — со стороны послышался голос Рина, и все резко обернулись.

Парень стоял в начале лестницы вместе с Боном, который уверенно делал вид, что всё в полном порядке.

— За этой дверью точно есть что-то важное! — уверенно ответил Мива, важно поправляя очки. — Судзуки-сан часто заходила сюда вместе с неизвестным.

— Пентаграмма, да? — Рюдзи подошёл ближе. — Кто-нибудь сталкивался с таким?

Основные надежды были на Окумуру, так что все повернулись к нему, но учитель лишь беспомощно развёл руками.

А Куроде вдруг захотелось проверить одну сумасшедшую идею. Он незаметно проткнул свой ноготь и подошёл к двери, пока что пряча руку в кармане.

— А мне кажется, я видел что-то такое.

Парень быстрым движением сделал несколько хаотичных движений, и пурпурный рисунок сразу же впитал кровь, не дав остальным разглядеть полноту произведённых действий.

— Ты правда думаешь, что это сработает? — с сомнением протянул Конекомару.

И тут, не смотря на общие сомнения, дверь открылась. Даже сам Рин удивился. Но когда все шокированно уставились на полудемона, тот сделал вид, что всё прошло так, как и должно было.

— Ну, значит, я не ошибся.

И только Юкио с Рюдзи явственно ощутили, что где-то здесь зарыт подвох.

Внутри было ещё более пыльно, чем в остальных местах. Шиеми уже увела впечатлительную Кен, заверив, что та помогла им достаточно. Девочка, конечно, расстроилась, но решила не напрягать экзорцистов (и не очень), расследующих дело. Стеллажи с огромными стопками книг, каких-то отчётов и ящиками колбочек давали понять, что они наконец-то попали туда, куда надо.

Рин первым подошёл к ближайшему шкафу, вытаскивая на свет книгу, обложка которой выглядела самой потрёпанной. Парень раскрыл первую страницу и, дождавшись, пока все соберутся вокруг него, начал читать.

« _Сегодня мы начали наш эксперимент. Владыка будет очень доволен, ведь объект подобран идеально. Девочка с ещё непотерянными способностями видеть мир-отражение. Наблюдая за семьёй, мы заметили сложное хитросплетение эмоциональных привязок, но решили не заострять на этом внимание. Мать любит своего ребёнка и была готова поехать в Америку ради нашей помощи, так что всё в порядке. Было неожиданно, что нужный объект нашёлся в Японии, тем не менее, он нашёлся сам через наших следователей. В определённый момент они познакомились с Судзуки Азэми._ »

— У них там какая-то организация? — настороженно заметил Конекомару.

Рин пытался понять, кто из его братьев мог собрать столько заинтересованных лиц. Да, они все всегда были заняты и часто вылезали в Ассию, но всё же не у всех были способности к руководству. Жаль, выбор всё равно оставался огромным.

Парень перевернул страницу, переходя к другой записи.

« _Объект принимает нужные лекарства. Нам удалось создать связь с Геенной. Болезнь Ассии оказалась на удивление хорошим помощником не только в поиске объекта, но и в принятии им демонической энергии. Маленькое тело пока что жизнеспособно, в отличие от многих образцов, за которыми мы наблюдали в Америке._ »

— Значит, всё-таки призрак с демонической энергией, — Юкио тяжело вздохнул. — Ватикан будет в ужасе, но исправлять всё придётся нашему отделению.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Конекомару.

— Придётся вызывать подмогу. Одни мы не справимся.

Рин так не думал, но решил промолчать. А то Бон опять будет коситься на него с подозрением, а это угнетало.

Курода пропускал записи с перечнем лекарств и препаратов, а так же инструкции по промыванию мозгов Судзуки-сан. Сейчас было важно не это.

« _Объект начал подавать признаки частых депрессий. Эксперимент близок к провалу. В последний год девочка отдалилась от матери и утратила сильную эмоциональную привязку. Мы пока что не знаем, как это исправить. Некоторые слуги пытались уйти с нынешнего места работы, но мы не могли позволить утечь хоть частичке информации, поэтому поработали над их сознанием. Живые куклы оказались довольно полезны. В их тела слишком легко вселиться демонам более низкого уровня._ »

— Напичкали, — мрачно заключил Конекомару. И, судя по всему, Кукути Юрико-сан срочно требуется изгнание.

— Но она ведь немного поделилась информацией, — заметил Юкио.

— Не факт, что потом кто-то опять не занял её тело. Всё-таки эта женщина меня напрягает. Да и Кен заметила, что она изменилась.

Последняя запись поражала своей сухостью и равнодушием.

« _Объект повреждён. К всеобщему сожалению, эксперимент вновь не удался, хотя кадр и был подобран идеально. Придётся в очередной раз искать замену. Ошибку №567 оставим здесь, так как ресурсов для уничтожения объекта недостаточно._ »

Рин явственно увидел перед собой печальную Акиру.

«Я так хочу исчезнуть», — говорит она.

Мива сжал кулаки.

— Это отвратительно. Как они могли так обмануть Судзуки-сан? Мать желала спаси своего ребёнка! И их… было так много?

Но полудемону не было жаль хозяйку дома.

Очень многое указывало на то, что эта женщина прекрасно знала, на что шла.

***

  
Все ждали ночь, чтобы Рин ещё раз увиделся с Акирой. А потом приедет подкрепление, посланное Мефисто. Но сам полудемон считал, что сам справится со всем именно сегодня. Ночью он встал самостоятельно, даже не во сне, и уверенно прошёл мимо спящих брата и друга, чтобы привычным путём спуститься вниз, на выход. Курикара уже была наготове. Оделся полудемон в тот самый костюм, который был на нём в день попадания в этот мир. Наверное, замучила тоска по дому.

Курода уже не был уверен, что хочет остаться здесь ещё немного. В принципе он всё сделал: наладил отношения с Юкио, узнал немного о других странах Ассии, которые можно посетить и позже. В другом веке, к примеру.

Парень усмехнулся, замирая перед выходом в сад.

И он совсем не испугался девочки, которая появилась прямо перед ним. Мир вокруг треснул, и Курода понял, что сейчас находится в очень слабой иллюзии. На полноценный сон «ошибке №567» уже не хватало сил. В последнее время она никого не ела.

— Ты знаешь, как заставить меня исчезнуть? — с надеждой спросила она, поднимая на замершего Рина глаза, заплывшие чернотой.

— Предполагаю, — демон поднял меч, — я всё-таки разрежу тебя на части. Все создания Геенны падут под синим огнём Сатаны.

Парень загорелся такой привычной силой; она бежала по его венам, цвела пламенем на рогах и мече. В глазах с узкими зрачками сверкали голубые искры. Наследник Геенны вновь выпустил в Ассии все свои способности наружу, хоть и обещал Юкио не делать этого.

Но брат тем временем видел десятый сон, и ему было всё равно на то, чем занимается полудемон.

— Но разве мне не будет _больно_?

Рин прищурился.

— А ты не готова к боли?

— Нет, — Акира задрожала и отчаянно замахала головой, — Нет! Я не хочу исчезать так, чтобы мне было _больно!_

Призрак разозлился. Земля под ним затрещала. Существо, созданное в ходе эксперимента, напрягло все свои оставшиеся силы, даже оставленные про запас. Тонкая кожа налилась чем-то пурпурным, как и та пентаграмма, в чёрных глазах загорелись зелёные огоньки, а улыбка в буквальном смысле растянулась от уха до уха — кожа треснула и обнажила острые зубы.

— Да ты прямо красавица, — Курода присвистнул, когда Акира поднялась в воздух.

Парень уверенней сжал Курикару в своей руке и шагнул за пределы дома.

Акира сразу же кинулась на него.

С каждым ударом парень отражал всё новые осязаемые волны чего-то плотного, посылаемого призраком. Вокруг Акиры закружили крупные золотые карпы, поднявшиеся из пруда, и слились в одну большую рыбу. Парень хмыкнул и одним уверенным движением разрезал её на кусочки, отпрыгивая назад.

— И это всё, что ты можешь? — насмешливо спросил он.

Призрак захохотал.

— Оглянись!

Рин моргнул, спиной чувствуя резкую опасность. Но оглянуться он не мог — подставить себя он не мог. Оставалось надеяться, что урон останется минимальным. Но вдруг кто-то захихикал, а потом послышался какой-то странный звук. Будто что-то надувалось. Курода отразил мечом ещё несколько атак, а потом улыбнулся Такаре, вставшему рядом.

— Не ожидал тебя увидеть.

— Твой брат просил приглядеть за младшим. Правда, не уточнял, так что мне пришлось для начала оценивать и остальных. Но выбор был очевиден.

— О, — Рин распахнул глаза, — список подозреваемых сузился быстрее, чем я рассчитывал.

Но переговариваться дальше не было времени: Акира разозлилась сильнее, ведь её уловка не удалась.

— Твари! — кричала она, хватаясь за изуродованную голову. — Ошибка должна исчезнуть. Ошибка _должна_ исчезнуть. Но я больше не хочу боли!

Курода хмыкнул.

Боли не хотел никто. Но ради вечного забвения можно и потерпеть.

— Это смешно, — холодно сказал Рин, занося меч над девочкой.

— _Придурок_ , — вдруг чётко сказало существо голосом Юкио, и Курода вздрогнул, замешкавшись.

Акира потянулась к нему окровавленными ладонями, но сзади её пронзили серебряные цепи.

Девочка закричала от боли и начала медленно растворяться. По её щекам потекли чёрные слёзы.

— Мамочка, за что?

Рин с равнодушием посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— Кроме тебя с такой судьбой есть ещё пятьсот шестьдесят шесть человек. Почему мы должны печалиться?

Акира замолкла. Её лицо медленно приходило в норму, а вокруг парней, прямо в воздухе, кружили золотые карпы. Их чешуя красиво блестела в свете китайских фонарей.

Курода с ухмылкой посмотрел на того, кто спас его.

— Люцифер-сама, — уважительно проговорил Нему и присел на колено. Словно кукла, исполнившая приказ. Рину такое сравнение показалось даже забавным, и он скрыл смешок, кашлянув в кулак.

На губах сама собой расцвела тёплая улыбка.

— Люци-нии, больше всего я надеялся на то, что это будешь именно ты.

Мужчина хмыкнул и привычным движением растрепал волосы младшего брата.

— Думаю, у тебя появились ко мне новые расспросы.

— Конечно! — Рин раскинул руки и тем самым добился долгожданных объятий. — Ко мне и Самаэль, и Май-нии прибегали. А слуги были похожи на кукол сестрёнки.

Люцифер улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Некоторые специально взяты из её коллекции. Впрочем, — он перевёл взгляд на дом, — я слишком понадеялся на своих помощников, раз Самаэль прислал тебя сюда. Сразу ведь понял, чем вызвана аномалия. К слову, видимо, мне придётся разбираться с разленившимися сотрудниками.

— Ну, — Рин почесал подбородок. — Благодаря этому я многое понял.

— Что?

— Один из путей, каким вы собираетесь соединить миры, — Рин выглядел серьёзны, — и у меня есть несколько вариантов, как сократить количество ошибок. Слишком многим приходится страдать. Не то чтобы меня это волновало, но тогда немногие примут новый мир.

Люцифер печально посмотрел в глаза младшего брата.

— Ты повзрослел слишком быстро.

И они оба знали, чья это вина.

— Да, — полудемон усмехнулся, — у меня ведь неожиданно появился младший родственник, — Рин обернулся к Такаре, — хочешь во дворец?

Нему кивнул.

— Эксперимент по удлинению моей жизни прошёл успешно.

Это значит, что Куроде не придётся ещё какое-то время наблюдать за тем, как Нему стареет. Это радовало, ведь Такара действительно оказался хорошим другом и приятным собеседником.

— Спасибо, — послышался тихий шёпот, и все обернулись на Акиру, которая окончательно исчезла.

Последние крохи иллюзии рассыпались прямо на глазах, и полудемон уже отсюда слышал чьи-то крики.

— Возвращайся домой, — мягко сказал Люцифер, — отец тоже скучает.

У Рина защипало в сердце. Он подумал о Юкио, о днях, проведённых с ним вместе.

Да, всё это меркло по сравнению с жизнью во дворце, в его доме. Там, где у него был отец и своеобразная, любящая семья. Там, где на небе мерцали другие звёзды.

Блеснула вспышка.

Перед глазами тех, кто помог Акире исчезнуть, появились растрёпанные Бон и Юкио. Кажется, остальных на всякий случай оставили в комнатах. Юкио шокировано посмотрел на неизвестного демона, Бон же с удивлением разглядывал равнодушного Нему.

— Что за?.. — возмущённо начал было он, но парня прервали.

— Мы уничтожили Акиру, — сказал Рин, — теперь все в безопасности.

Юкио беспомощно посмотрел в глаза старшего брата.

— Я не знаю, наорать мне на тебя или для начала спросить, что ты делаешь.

Полудемон посмотрел на свою правую ладонь и медленно поднёс её ко рту, прокусывая палец. Кровь пролилась на землю и забурлила, расплываясь. Закричали-застонали мелкие демоны, открывая проход в Геенну.

— Я ухожу, — просто ответил Рин, — ведь время пришло.

Юкио шагнул к нему, но Люцифер громко хмыкнул, заставив экзорциста напряжённо замереть. Он не смог победить одного Рина, что уж говорить о старшем демоне?

— Разве ты не хотел остаться здесь подольше?

В детстве у Окумуры было зеркало, которое он отдажды разбил. Мальчику казалось, что он слишком одинок, а где-то далеко может находиться половинка его души. И маленький Юкио оказался прав.

Но он не ценил ни зеркало, ни то, что от него осталось.

— Я слишком скучаю, — Рин отвёл глаза. — Мне пора обратно <i>домой</i>.

Они — осколки одного зеркала. Разбитого зеркала. Бесконечно печальные отражения друг друга.

— Мы встретимся снова? — тихо спросил Юкио.

Полудемон остался у портала один: и Люцифер, и Такара уже зашли внутрь. А Бон вообще не знал, что ему делать.

Зато Курода знал, что вскоре Май-нии заставит его приготовить какие-то новые сладости. И он не откажется.

Окумура подбежал к брату, крепко обнимая его. Юкио чувствовал, что у него совсем не оставалось времени сделать это. И ему было так плохо. Невыносимо. Будто от сердца отрывали кусок тяжело бьющейся плоти.

Обрести, чтобы потерять?

Рюдзи тактично отвернулся, закусив губу. Ему было жалко своего учителя.

Полудемон отстранил Юкио от себя и чуть оттолкнул его назад. По щеке экзорциста скатилась одинокая слеза и сразу же исчезла за воротником рубашки, впопыхах застёгнутой не на все пуговицы.

— Возможно, — с мягкой улыбкой ответил Рин младшему брату.

И шагнул во врата.


	14. Спешл

На пурпурном небе раскинулись мириады звёзд, что хаотично меняли своё расположение и мерцали так ярко, словно и не были звёздами. Возможно, они и действительно не были. В Геенне часто случалось так, что окружающая красота была лишь иллюзией, а за ней находилась холодная пустота. Рин выдохнул облачко пара и прищурился, разглядывая другой край расщелины, на дне которой танцевали тени. Судя по окружающей температуре, полудемон и наследный принц Геенны действительно забрёл в одну из её ловушек отражений.

Но да, он не мог не сбежать с очередного бала, устроенного в его честь. Сатана настойчиво подталкивал своего младшего сына к тому, чтобы он начинал искать себе невесту уже сейчас. Тот злился, ведь никто из демониц подходящего возраста ему не нравился, а Амаймон всерьёз предлагал похитить из Ассии какую-нибудь шестнадцатилетнюю девушку, ведь Рин сейчас выглядел именно на этот возраст, если судить по меркам иного мира. И даже Нему усмехался и явно не был на стороне своего друга, который просто хотел, чтобы его оставили с этим вопросом в покое.

Впрочем, у самого Такары были дела поважнее: он то и дело вылезал на очередную миссию от Люцифера, который развернул полномасштабную подпольную войну с Мефисто. Последний в конечном итоге выбрал сторону (что не отменяло собственных мотивов) и был против объединения двух миров.

Рин пока что предпочитал не вмешиваться в то, что творилось между двумя старшими братьями. Свои идеи он высказал Люциферу ещё тогда, когда наконец-таки вернулся домой после долгого путешествия и чудом избежал смерти в объятиях отца. После долгожданного семейного ужина полудемон опрометчиво расслабился и решил, что Сатана не разозлился на его излишнюю самостоятельность и решение остаться в Ассии ещё ненадолго даже после беседы с Амаймоном. Ведь если владыка Геенны ведёт себя так по-отечески тепло — это дорогого стоит. Но на самом деле отец просто-напросто затаился с наказанием до определённого момента: полной потери бдительности и ложного ощущения безопасности. И тогда Рин по-настоящему ощутил, что значит быть самостоятельным наследником Геенны, полноценно отвечающим за все свои поступки.

Сейчас он составлял полную карту Геенны, со всеми её местами разломов и отражений. Дело шло медленно, но верно. Полудемон придумал, как нарисовать на карте местности, которые постоянно исчезают и появляются вновь, сменяясь другим рельефом. И то, что до этого никто не пробовал сделать что-то подобное, только подстёгивало Рина продолжать свои исследования. Он ведь прекрасно помнил, что в Ассии была своя карта мира. Почему же и у них не может её быть?

Нему говорил, что ответ очевиден. Высшие демоны чувствовали свой мир интуитивно и прекрасно обходились и без карт, а низшие — которые ещё не сбежали загнивать Ассию — предпочитали перемещаться только по известным и безопасным местам, да и то недалеко. Некоторые жители деревень, прилегающих к дворцу, даже не высовывали оттуда носа.

— Выглядишь так, будто тебе нужна помощь.

Рин фыркнул и обернулся, встречаясь глазами с Амаймоном. Конечно же, он чувствовал его приближение.

— Май-нии, что за вздор? Это же иллюзия первого уровня.

— Ты их ещё и на уровни разделяешь? — протянул демон, склоняясь над обрывком будущей полноценной карты.

— Конечно. Правда, после объединения придётся всё перепроверять и оценивать степень изменений иллюзорных структур после слияния миров, но это пройдёт намного быстрее.

Рин довольно взмахнул листом, совершенно не обращая внимания на мучительную скуку на лице брата.

— Лучше бы ты вернулся во дворец и приготовил что-нибудь.

— Чтобы эти сладости съели дамы, готовые восхищаться чем угодно для моего расположения, а не ты? — ехидно поинтересовался принц у обиженно надувшегося демона.

Иногда Рину казалось, что теперь он сам стал его старшим братом. Хотя Люцифер утверждал, что даже такой детский характер не отнимает у Амаймона его статус.

— Ты иногда бываешь таким же занудой, как и твой брат-человек.

Полудемон хмыкнул, стараясь не показать лёгкого интереса, последовавшего за этими словами. С Юкио он больше не виделся. В любом случае, Рин не давал ему обещания о встрече, но, возможно, заглянуть к нему ещё раз всё-таки стоило.

Ведь где-то в глубине души он скучал. Как старший близнец, которому однажды удалось встретиться со своей потерянной половиной. Просто как полудемон, любящий приключения.

— И как он там? — отстранённо поинтересовался наследный принц, возвращаясь к карте.

— Женился, бегает по миссиям. Отец обязательно бы сказал, что тебе нужно взять с него пример, если бы тот не был всего-навсего жалким человеком.

Рин замер.

— Женился? А ему не рано? — он с сомнением посмотрел на скучающего Амаймона. Тот меланхолично пытался сделать прореху в изнанку иллюзии.

— Да нет, по словам Люцифера, который разбирается в человеческих связях, он даже поздно женился. Тридцать лет всё-таки прошло, а праздновали лишь в прошлом месяце. Или тридцать один год?.. Я, честно говоря, не считал, а переспрашивать у братьев не посчитал нужным.

Полудемон мысленно прикинул возраст младшего брата и внутренне похолодел.

Он слишком часто забывал, как коротка жизнь людей. Он не испытывал жалости по этому поводу — её зачатки пропали ещё тогда, когда повторный эксперимент над Нему прошёл успешно, и он продолжил выглядеть с Рином на один возраст.

Но ведь Такару после всего нельзя было назвать человеком в полной мере. А Юкио был именно им. И личность его настоящего отца никак не влияла на этот факт.

Рин ничего не обещал.

Но, наверное, ему стоило хоть раз заглянуть в Ассию вновь. Прямо сейчас. Иначе братья больше никогда не встретятся. И однажды полудемон захочет поговорить с Юкио и поймёт, что это бесполезно — холодный камень могильной плиты не умеет этого.

И ещё принц Геенны сильно сомневался, что душа младшего из братьев Сатаны попадёт именно сюда. Ведь если так подумать, то в действительности Окумуру нельзя было назвать сыном Владыки. Да, с его помощью он появился на свет, но на этом родство Юкио с другим миром и заканчивалось. Он не был с ними. Никогда. Про права на престол и говорить не стоило — у Окумуры не было ни то что пламени, даже наличие обычных демонических способностей ставилось под сомнение. Или он просто вырвал их из себя с корнем, когда вступил на путь экзорциста.

— И кто счастливая супруга? — спросил Рин просто, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

Амаймон поморщился и громко хрустнул леденцом.

— Какая-то блондинка из его команды. Спроси у своего друга. В основном именно он с ними бьётся.

Полудемон мрачно хмыкнул. Ну конечно же, Нему ничего ему не говорил. Рин не заикался о Юкио, а Такара предпочитал разговаривать только на те темы, которые были интересны наследному принцу. Впрочем, Нему, по правде говоря, не привык врать и что-то умалчивать. Если бы сам Рин хоть раз попросил подробнее рассказать о миссиях Люцифера — информацию про брата-человека ему бы тут же выдали со всеми потрохами.

— Кажется, работу над картой нужно отложить.

Амаймон усмехнулся.

— Незапланированная экскурсия в другой мир?

— Ага, — легко согласился Рин. — Передай отцу, что я отчалил успокаивать огрызки совести, — продолжил он, вспарывая ногтем запястье. Портал в полузабытый лес медленно набирал силу.

— Странно, что у тебя они вообще имеются.

— Ну, — мечник иронично улыбнулся уголками губ, — я всё-таки нечистокровный демон, и вряд ли это когда-нибудь изменится. Зато посмотри, какой чудесный повод не возвращаться на бал?

Король земли достал новый леденец. Казалось, он заботил его куда больше, чем младший брат, скрывающийся в портале.

— Да, я даже как-то завидую, — вдруг он прямо посмотрел в глаза Рину, — возвращайся не так, как в прошлый раз. С тобой не так скучно, даже если ты пропадаешь в отражениях, занятый таким бесполезным занятием.

Полудемон удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, и просто кивнул.

На этот раз надолго оставаться в Ассии он не собирался.

***

Рин с любопытством огляделся вокруг. Из портала он вышел на ту самую поляну, как и тогда, как оказалось, тридцать лет назад. За это время деревья стали сухими и дряхлыми, а лёгкая травка, выросшая вместо старой, сгоревшей, вновь выгорела дотла. Эта поляна явно пережила не одно сражение с демонами, потому что остатки демонической энергии, отравляющей всё вокруг, ещё чувствовались. Мефисто с Люцифером веселились на славу, атакуя друг друга с помощью солдат-пешек.

Или же Мефисто сам притворялся одной из этих пешек для верхушки экзорцистов?

Краем уха Рин услышал тихую молитву для изгнания демонов и усмехнулся. У полудемона была прекрасная память, и он узнал этот голос. Осталось только незаметно подойти к его обладателю, который всё ещё сохранял бдительность по случаю недавней битвы.

Наследник Геенны, ухмыляясь, отметил широкие плечи, изменившуюся причёску и усталую походку. Наверное, то, что он считал игрой, его бывшие временные одногруппники называли войной.

Но Рину рассказывали, что такое настоящая война демонов.

— Бон.

Названный резко обернулся. Его глаза расширились.

Да, Рина было трудно не узнать, потому что, в отличие от людей, он почти не изменился.

Сугуро Рюдзи наставил на него пистолет.

— Ты здесь со стороны Люцифера?

Полудемон даже не удивился такой встрече и просто легко пожал плечами.

— Я не хочу встревать в это.

Пистолет опустили. Бон хмыкнул куда-то в сторону.

— Юкио уже и не надеялся больше с тобой встретиться, — тут он пристально посмотрел на парня, — где ты, чёрт возьми, был всё это время?!

На Рина давно не повышали голос, и он даже немного удивился.

— Тебе должно быть видно, что время для меня течёт по-другому. Я просто не задумывался над тем, что Юкио, не смотря на то, что он мой брат, всего лишь человек.

— Всего лишь… — странно и горько протянул Сугуро. Потом он подошёл ближе, продолжая говорить, — чем занимался?

— О, — Рин встрепенулся, — составляю карту Геенны. Это довольно увлекательно.

— Это странно — смотреть на тебя такого, когда сам я постарел, — мужчина фыркнул. — А тебя, я смотрю, ничего не смущает.

— Запах и голос те же, ощущение силы знакомое, — полудемон пожал плечами, — никаких проблем.

Рюдзи хмыкнул.

— Юкио женился, ты знаешь? И Шиеми не в курсах про твою природу. Так что просто так провести тебя к нему я не могу, — Бон уже тише добавил, — ты ведь всё-таки решил встретиться с ним, верно?

Рин серьёзно кивнул.

— Скажем, что я, так сказать, племянник Юкио, — и полудемон сразу же расслабился, ухмыльнувшись. — Хоно Курода. Как тебе?

— Нормально. Он тогда всё-таки признался в том, что вы братья, остальным. Когда ты исчез.

Сугуро повернулся лицом к одной из тропинок и кивнул парню, обернувшись через плечо. Это явно было приглашение идти за ним. Рин, насвистывая смутно знакомую колыбельную, уверенно направился вслед за мужчиной.

— Красивая песня, — через некоторое время сказал Бон.

— Возможно, мне пел её кто-то близкий, — полудемон растеряно замолчал. Он точно знал, что все его братья ненавидели петь, а у отца бы не было времени.

Так откуда эта мелодия всплыла в памяти? И почему-то именно сейчас.

Бон усмехнулся.

— У вас нельзя быть ни во что уверенным, верно?

— За правдой скрывается ложь, а за ложью — правда. Наш мир иллюзий и обмана действительно слишком многогранен.

— Я запомню, — мрачно ответил Рюдзи, останавливаясь у входа в лагерь, где временно остановилась их группа. — Я ведь обещал убить Сатану, — мужчина усмехнулся, — и ты тоже когда-нибудь падёшь.

Рин усмехнулся в ответ.

— Посмотрим.

У указанной Боном палатки сидела женщина. Её длинные светлые волосы в тусклом свете уходящего солнца блестели серебром, и полудемону пришлось хорошенько присмотреться, чтобы узнать в этой экзорцистке с усталыми глазами и ужесточившимися чертами лица ту самую девушку, которая, казалось, боялась даже своей тени.

— Прошу прощения, — тихо сказал Рин, и женщина вскинула голову, расширившимися глазами посмотрев на полудемона. В них отчётливо читалось узнавание и слабый отблеск непонятной надежды.

Наследник Геенны в очередной раз отметил, что совершенно не понимает закономерность женских, особенно людских, эмоций.

— Рин?..

Парень моргнул, не совсем понимая, почему Шиеми, а это была именно она — женщина, которая не знает, что он полудемон — с таким волнением произносит его имя.

Ради сохранения легенды Рин печально улыбнулся, стараясь добавить в голос как можно больше горечи.

— Он умер. Меня зовут Курода Хоно, и я хотел бы поговорить со своим дядей. Он здесь?

Надежда женщины потухла.

Она обхватила себя за плечи, чувствуя, как внутри неё ломается какой-то стержень, с которым экзорцистка жила все эти годы.

— Он так быстро исчез. Я не успела сказать ему спасибо. За мужа, за смелость, которая помогла мне избрать свой путь. За то, что был с нами тогда, и помог мне понять, ради чего я решила стать экзорцистом. Всё это… я так и не смогу ему сказать.

— Окумура Юкио здесь? — повторил Рин свой вопрос, убирая с лица фальшивую улыбку.

Возможно, ему не стоило так поступать с этой в чём-то глупой и наивной Шиеми. Но Юкио и сам не рассказал своей жене правды.

Надо же, а полудемон вообще не ожидал, что они сойдутся.

Окумура кивнула на палатку позади себя и встала, тепло улыбаясь Рину.

— Ты очень похож на отца, Хоно, — она потрепала его по волосам и отправилась в другую часть лагеря. Дела не ждали.

А полудемон, собравшись с духом, шагнул за плотную ткань, буквально чувствуя, что его уже ждут.

Юкио, как и двое членов его команды, выглядел усталым. Он пристально осматривал Рина с ног до головы, и тот даже не мог выдавить ни слова.

— Племянник, да? — мужчина вздохнул и устало откинулся на спинку стула, на котором он сидел прямо напротив входа.

Рин тонко улыбнулся.

— Ложь во благо.

Юкио ничего не ответил, только покачал головой и опустил её вниз, скрывая лицо.

— Я всё равно ждал тебя.

— И дождался.

Окумура не улыбнулся.

— Да, спустя столько времени. Я даже удивлён, что мои волосы ещё не тронула седина. С такими-то приключениями, созданными твоим старшим братом.

Перед Рином был и его, и не его Юкио. Его младший близнец не был небритым мужчиной в помятой форме, но он был очкариком, с очень умными глазами и огромным количеством родинок.

Полудемон смотрел на него и отчётливо понимал, что теперь они, разлучённые осколки, никогда не сложатся в одно целое.

Рин сдержал слёзы, что вдруг набежали в уголки глаз. Его кожа осталась сухой, а глаза спокойными, уверенными. Юкио же плакать теперь не позволяла гордость.

— Один ваш взрослый экзорцист ещё много лет назад предлагал мне помощь. Сейчас я бы не отказался от неё, чтобы понять, как с тобой, сторонником Бога, разговаривать.

— Поговори со мной как с братом, — Юкио, впервые с момента их нынешней встречи, улыбнулся.

Возможно, она предаст ему сил бороться дальше.

Возможно, Рин тоже наконец-то смирится с неизбежным.

— Ладно, — полудемон плюхнулся в соседнее кресло и широко оскалился, — что было интересного за эти годы?

— Ничего особенного. Все по-прежнему вместе. Бон с Изумо прекратили ругаться, Шима женился на ней, а Конекомару отлично помогает в документации. Про Шиеми ты знаешь. И, к слову, все прекрасно тебя помнят.

— Слишком скучная информация. Расскажи что-нибудь другое.

Одно они знали точно.

Это был их последний разговор.

А разбитое зеркало никогда не станет целым.


End file.
